


Bloodstained Leather

by mindramblings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Bratva AU, Drama, F/M, Oliver doesn't want anyone to get close, Sexual Tension, bit of a slowburn, but there will be plenty of moments, sassy Felicity meets serious and closed off Oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 76,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: Felicity finds Oliver shot and feels compelled to help him. In helping him, she ends up being involved with Bratva. As things intensify, Felicity knows that she should not only run the other way, she should stay away from Oliver...but she doesn't seem to be able to or want to.~~~~~~~~Felicity swallowed thickly as Oliver's eyes peered down at her. She took his hand in hers linking their fingers together. "Oliver, I found you bleeding outside of Big Belly Burger and ever since that moment, my life has not been the same. And I don't think it ever will be."





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> An AU I've been sitting on for awhile. A different take on Felicity finding Oliver shot. It may be the most intense one I've written so far. A mixture of drama, angst, sexual tension and Bratva. I hope you enjoy!

The 

 

Felicity stuffed the crisp napkins into the last dispenser at Big Belly Burger as Sara loudly huffed behind her while Dinah crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. 

"Felicity, please," Sara whined. "All you have to do is go home and change. I promise we will wait for you."

"I'm fine guys. Maybe I'll go out another time," she said. 

"You said that last time," Dinah whispered hopping off the counter.

"I'm not in the mood tonight, it's about to rain, I smell like French fries and grease and it will take entirely too long for me to get ready." She rattled the excuses off as she straightened the condiments on the last table. "I promise I will go out with you guys in the near future. Pinky promise."

"Alright. I'm going to hold you to that." Sara finally conceded. She grabbed her jacket off the counter and slipped it on. "Smoak, I swear by some sort of way we're going to get your life spiced up again."

Felicity playfully rolled her eyes as Sara pulled her into a hug. "I love you guys and I appreciate your misguided concern." She gave Dinah a quick hug. "Have lots of fun without me. I'll talk to you all later."

With a final wave, the two of them left out of the door leaving the horrible bell ringing noise behind them. Felicity wiped the last table down and turned the chairs on top of it. 

With her best friend Thea away at boarding school and now newly single after a year and a half relationship, excitement hadn't been quite as easy to come by. She wasn't sad, depressed or anything, she just needed a break so to speak. So when she wasn't working, she stayed in, read a book, binged a tv show, or simply relaxed.

She knew her friends meant well. She was only twenty, so this was the prime age to go out, live wild and free. And she would, eventually…she just didn't feel like it tonight. She could admit that she was in a bit of a rut right now, but she was confident something would pull her out of it soon. 

After flipping the lights off, she shrugged her jacket on as she looked out the window at the rain slowly beginning to drizzle. Great, no hood or umbrella meant she would get rained on. She grabbed her car keys in one hand while grabbing the trash bag in the other and walked out the back door. 

Making the short trek to the garbage bin behind the building, she launched the trash bag in the dumpster. As she turned to walk away, a faint sound behind her caught her attention. An animal maybe. More than likely a raccoon trying to find food. Moving forward, she heard the sound again, only this time it sounded a bit more human. The sounds morphed into moans and it grew louder. Against better judgment, she turned on her heels and gingerly walked out further to inspect the sound. She gripped the pepper spray on her keychain just on case. In the short distance, she could see a body face down on the ground. 

Inching a bit closer, she could see the person trying to move, but was struggling. Judging by the build, she could tell it was a man. 

"Sir," she called out weakly. Crouching down, she reached her hand out and nudged him gently. No response came from him. Hesitating for a moment, she gripped his jacket, and rolled the person over onto their back desperately hoping she wasn't doing more damage or setting herself up to be killed. 

Once the person was on his back, she saw a very familiar place. The stranger wasn't a stranger after all. It was Oliver Queen. 

"Oliver," she gasped. She ran her hands over his face and neck. "Oliver, it's Felicity." She tapped his cheeks while calling his name desperately trying to get him to respond to something. 

His eyes finally opened and met hers. They were clouded and she could see that they were full of pain. 

As the rain picked up and began drenching down on them she ran her hands over his body trying to see exactly where he was hurt. When she grazed at his side he cried out. She opened his leather jacket and her hand landed on a wet spot that felt like a lot more than rain. She held her hand up noticing the scarlet red blood covering it. Looking down at his shirt, the stain was growing rapidly. "Oh my god. You've been shot." Her words were full of concern masked with fear as tears sprang into her eyes. 

With the realization of the situation they were in registering, her hands immediately started trembling as her heart thudded against her chest as if it would break out. 

"Alright, I'm going to get you some help." Her voice shook as she talked while looking around for her purse that had fallen off her shoulder. Finally grabbing it and pulling her phone out. "Just hang on, I'll call 911."

Her fingers hadn't even dialed the numbers yet before Oliver grabbed ahold of her hand. "Felicity," he gritted out. "No."

He gripped her hand slightly as he tried to sit up. "You can't..."

Felicity looked down at his bloody hand around hers. He was currently laying down in the back alley of a restaurant bleeding out in the rain, but didn't want help. "No? Oliver you're shot..."

"No," he repeated. "No cops." His voice was coming out labored and strained. 

Of course, cops and Oliver didn't mix. "Well, let me just call John and maybe he can get you some help." If she couldn't help him, maybe he would at least want his boss to. She reached in his jacket pocket for his phone. Great it was smashed, so she had no way of reaching him either.

Oliver needed Felicity to leave. He needed her to get away from him and all the danger that could potentially come. He tried sitting up straining himself in the process. He fell back against the ground with a grunt. "It's too dangerous for you, just leave me here," he whispered.

"Leave you here? To do what? I'm not going to let you just bleed to death." 

"You need to go," he whispered. He could barely move, but was trying to push her away from him. "Please." His voice faltered as his eyes began rolling back in his head. 

"No, no. Stay awake." She pulled on his collar until his eyes opened again. She had to think of something quick because he didn't look like he had much time. She would have to somehow get Oliver in her car and get him to safety. Trying to sit him up was unbelievably hard, plus he was so heavy, her small frame was almost no match for him. "Come on Oliver." She went behind his back and pushed until she got him to sit up. "Sorry," she whispered as he cried out in pain. She hooked her arms under his armpits helping him to his feet. She took his arm draping it around her neck. "We can make it to my car." 

Oliver summoned whatever strength he had left in him and sluggishly leaned against Felicity as they gingerly walked to her car. 

*****

John Diggle stayed on the top floor of an impressive penthouse in Starling. He was a local businessman, well at least to the public he was. Talk of the town was that John was the leader of the United States branch of a crime organization called Bratva. It was never confirmed, but evidence strongly suggested it. Oliver was essentially his right hand man; he ran the Verdant club as well as a car.

When the elevator doors opened, Felicity made a beeline attempt for the large black door. Immediately she was met by a member of his security team jumping in her way.

"Woah," he held his hand out cutting off her path. His arms wrapped around her waist lifting her up and turning her away. 

Felicity shoved his hands away getting her feet back under her. "I need to see Mr. Diggle," she said with a sense of urgency. 

"Do you have an appointment," he asked with his eyes glancing over her. She was pretty sure she looked like a crazy person. The rain had soaked her completely and her clothes were wrinkled and stained with dirt and blood. 

"No, but it's an emergency and I really need to see him."

"If you don't have an appointment, I can't help you," he shrugged. 

"Look at me," she yelled gesturing to her appearance. "Doesn't it look like I'm in a bit of a crisis here. It's a matter of life and death."

Nothing she was saying fazed the guard. He only stared at her with a blank face not showing any side of getting her inside. 

"No appointment, no meeting. That's just the way it works sweet cheeks," he said. 

Felicity noticed the slight grin tugging at his lips as he peeked at her backside. She huffed an annoyed breath at him. "You sexist ass!" She pushed against his chest and he promptly caught her wrists in his hands. 

"Time for you to go," he said. 

"Let go of me," she snatched away to no avail. His grip on her wrists tightened as she pulled back against him. She struggled against him as he tried to walk her towards the elevators. She would love to slap him or even yell at him some more, but there was a pressing matter at hand. "Will you just tell him that I have information regarding Oliver Queen."

The guard stopped in his tracks at the mention of Oliver's name and she was able to snatch away from his grasp. 

"You're wasting time," she yelled when he didn't move. 

"Why didn't you just lead with that," he asked. He motioned for her to follow him to the large door. "Wait here behind me," he demanded. 

He knocked twice before twisting the knob. He peeked his head inside the small cracked opening. "Boss, I have a girl here and she says she has info about Queen."

"A girl? What girl?" Felicity heard the deep voice from inside ask. With a deep breath, she contorted her body and pushed her way in between the guard and door slipping her way inside the massive apartment.

"This girl," the guard said clearly annoyed. 

"Felicity?" John had only looked up from the sofa for only a brief second before noticing the frazzled state Felicity was in. He waved the guard away as he stood and walked up to her. 

When Nikolai said a girl, John was expecting some floozy or a random girl desperately trying to get more than what Oliver was offering. He had no idea why Felicity Smoak would be in his office. He only knew Felicity as the best friend of Oliver's little sister Thea. He knew she and Oliver were cordial with each other, but not to an extent where she would be paying him late night visits on his behalf. 

As he got closer to her, he noticed the faint color of blood on her shirt. Grabbing a hold of her arms, his eyes traveled over her. She didn't look injured, so it wasn't her blood and that meant it had to be Oliver's. "Felicity, is this..."

"Oliver's been shot," confirming his fears, she could see the color drain out of John's face as she told him what happened. "He's still alive. I found him outside of Big Belly Burger. He wouldn't let me call for help and I didn't have your number, so the only thing I could think of doing was to come straight here."

Felicity could see John trying to process everything she had just thrown at him in her babble. 

"He's in really bad shape and has already lost a lot of blood. He's in my car," she continued. 

"Felicity." John sighed rubbing his forehead as he tried to think. He was thinking she still had him in her car. "This is dangerous territory here."

"I know okay, I know." She blew out a shaky voice wringing her hands. She knew the whole it was too dangerous to get involved spill that he was thinking. Leaving Oliver was not an option for her though. "But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just let him bleed out in the rain. I made sure no one was following me and it's dark, so I'm pretty sure no one spotted us."

A range of emotions washed over John's face. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stared down at the floor trying to think of a plan. "Okay." John immediately grabbed his jacket and gun from off the coffee table. "Let's go," he said. Felicity followed closely behind him out of the door. 

"Nikolai," John yelled.

The rude guard from outside quickly stood at attention. "Sir?"

"A situation has come up and I need to go with Felicity." John quickly gave him a rundown of the events before giving his orders. "What I need you to do is grab Renee and go to Big Belly..." 

"The back," Felicity spoke up. "The back by the dumpsters in the alley is where I found him."

"Check that entire area out. Do a good sweep. I'll handle everything on this end and get back with you later."

"You got it boss," he said pulling his phone out. 

Felicity ran to her car and quickly unlocked it. "Oliver," she called out opening the door. He was slumped over in the corner with his eyes closed. She ran her hand over his face brushing her fingers against his forehead. He was so pale and beads of sweat were basically dripping from his body. 

She felt John's hands on her shoulders pulling her back. "Let me see." She moved out of the way so John could get a better look.

John felt around for a pulse taking a deep sigh of relief once he found a faint one. "Oliver? Hey man, it's me. John." He quickly began looking Oliver over inspecting his wound.

Felicity stood back nervously watching as she chewed on her thumb nail. The blood stain on Oliver's shirt was larger now and Felicity could only imagine just how much blood he had lost and was still losing. Sighing a breath of relief when Oliver finally opened his eyes. She could see him struggling to keep them open before they landed on John.

He quickly began to explain what happened as best as he could. "It was an ambush," Oliver whispered. "We...shouldn't be here. They'll...." Oliver's breath faltered as he struggled getting the words out. "They'll probably come."

"Alright, save your strength man. We have to find you some place quick."

"My place is close," Felicity blurted out. She wasn't on anyone's radar and she and Oliver definitely weren't known to be a pair. She would be the last person to think of hiding Oliver. 

John looked back at her contemplating the suggestion. "Aren't you involved with..."

Already knowing full well what John was getting at, she quickly cut him off. 

"Yes, my ex..." She made sure to emphasize the word ex as she repeated it again. "My ex is a cop, but we've been broken up for four months and aren't exactly on good terms with one another, trust me." She and Billy Malone no longer had anything to do with one another. 

John looked over at Oliver whose condition was worsening with each passing second they wasted. They had no other choice but to trust Felicity. "Alright," John conceded. 

Felicity hopped into the driver's seat as John got in next to Oliver. John climbed in the back and began applying more pressure to Oliver's wound. "Drive Felicity," he said. She barely had her seatbelt on before she hit the gas. 

*****

Felicity pushed her apartment door open and slapped the lights on. She held the door open as John helped Oliver inside and over to her couch. She closed the door locking every lock available.

John situated Oliver on the couch helping ease him out of his jacket. "Oliver, I need you to try to stay awake okay," he coaxed him. He cradled his face lightly tapping at his cheeks. "Good. Now let me see what we got here." John lifted his shirt up revealing the wound. He pushed around it as Felicity grimaced along with Oliver. "Looks like the bullet went straight through, which is best case scenario."

Best case scenario was a stretch. Best case, Oliver would be in a hospital where medical professional that had years of training would be taking care of him. Not holed up in her apartment like he fell and scraped his knee. She nor her place were properly equipped for this situation.

"Felicity," John called her name snapping her attention. "I know this is scary, but you have to focus okay."

"Okay," she nodded with a sniff. "What do you need me to do?"

John stripped out of his jacket as he called out a list of things that he would need for Oliver. She ran through her place at lightning speed trying to recover each item.

Maybe there had been some advantages to dating a cop because she definitely didn't buy any of the items. A first aid kit, peroxide, towels, needle and thread, gauze, a lighter and scissors. She ran back and grabbed towels and a bowl of hot water for him as well. "I got as much as I could or close to it. Here you go.” She showed John a pill bottle of pain medicine that was left over from her wisdom teeth removal. “I also have this.”

"This is great Felicity."

John rolled up his sleeves and quickly got to work. As soon as John started working on Oliver, Felicity kneeled down by his side. He was squirming in pain with clenched teeth. She crouched next to him as his eyes landed on her. She cradled his hand in hers, linking her fingers through his. "You're going to be okay," she whispered gently caressing his face with her free hand.

"Talk to me," Oliver said surprising her.

"Talk to you," she repeated. "About what?"

"Anything," he answered. "Just..." he paused grimacing as John made a sudden movement. "Anything please," he gritted out.

"He wants you to help keep his mind off things," John said. He nodded telling her to go ahead. "It will help him stay awake too, so go ahead."

"Okay," Felicity said slowly. "I'll tell you about my work day I guess. "

Felicity rambled off the events of her exhilarating work day as John poked, prodded and stitched. It took everything for her to control her gagging. Somehow, she found the strength in her to hold the rising bile inside and to talk to Oliver.

About fifteen minutes later, John smoothed down the edges of Oliver's bandage signaling that he was done. He gave Oliver a pill before standing back up. “Just lay back and rest,” John told Oliver.

As Oliver rested against the armrest, Felicity pulled her hand free from his grip. She stood up wrapping her arms around herself with her eyes never leaving him.

"Is he going to be okay," she asked.

"Yeah," John nodded. "He mostly needs some rest while the medicine works."

Felicity showed John where her restroom and as John went to clean himself off. Felicity stood in the same spot frozen to the floor. She watched Oliver, watched his chest slowly rose and fall, watched his eyes flutter behind closed eyelids. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. There was this sort of pull where she felt like she needed, no had, she had to help him.

John walked into the living room calling Felicity’s attention back to him. "Listen." John grabbed her shoulders. “Oliver would not have made it without you. You saved his life."

Felicity nodded looking back over at Oliver.

John's phone rang and Felicity took that moment to excuse herself. She grabbed all the used items and material and went to discard them. She walked into her bathroom closing the door behind her. She dropped the used tissues in the toilet flushing them. She dropped the bloody devices in the sink and turned the water on. The water ran off the blood and she went into a small trance watching it swirl down the drain. So much of Oliver's blood was there, she questioned just how was he alive.

Having a moment to herself, she finally admitted to being terrified. Finding Oliver like that was the most surreal and scariest moment of her life. She stripped out of her clothes and hopped into the bathtub for a quick shower. Turning the water on full blast, she let the hot water wash over her. She held her blood stained hands under the water letting them wash clean. She scrubbed her body with a sponge, spending extra time on her hands. As she looked at them, she noticed that they were trembling. Her adrenaline was finally wearing off.

Feeling that she had enough time in the shower and it would probably be best to see if John or Oliver needed her. She grabbed a pair of leggings and a plain shirt and slipped into them after drying off. She was twisting her hair into a messy bun on top of her head when a knock at her door caused her to jump before she heard John's voice rang out.

"Felicity!"

Steading her racing heart, she opened the door as John motioned for her to follow him.

"There are some things, I need to go take care of." He glanced at Oliver briefly. "Oliver's in a tough spot," he said. "He can't go to a hospital because that leads to cops and we can't have that. At all. We don't know the entire situation yet, so things are sort of up in the air at the moment. I'm going to have someone..."

"He can stay here," Felicity said. "He will be safe here, I promise."

It was like she didn't even think. The words tumbled from her lips before her brain even had time to process what was said. That had been her regimen the entire night though. Speaking and acting before thinking. Nothing she had done so far tonight made sense, but she found herself desiring to help.

"I can't ask you to do that Felicity. We are dealing with things that are out of your expertise and frankly Oliver has asked to not have you involved anymore because it's dangerous. Honestly, I feel the same."

Felicity looked over at Oliver laid out on the couch. He must've have slipped that suggestion in while she was in the bathroom. She crossed her arms turning back to John. "Well Oliver doesn't have much of a say right now does he?"

She was pretty sure whoever tried to kill Oliver was still out there. He couldn't go back to his place or any of his known spots because they would more than likely be waiting. No one knew about her relationship...friendship...with Oliver. She was already involved. She couldn't get less involved if she tried.

"I'm already involved," she reasoned with him. "I know I'm overstepping my boundaries here, but quite frankly, I'm not asking you. I know you and Oliver have a relationship that precedes mines, but I consider him a friend. If it's in his best interest to stay here until he gets better, then he can. I'm not turning away a friend in need."

John scrubbed his face sighing. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he contemplated what to do. He was going to have someone pick Oliver up, but with his touch and go state right now, that was an iffy plan. He hated to admit that Felicity had a great point.

"Alright," he conceded. "Give me your car keys. We will need to get that cleaned. I will return with it and more medicine for Oliver as soon as I can. Don't open the door for anyone other than me."

Felicity nodded listening intently.

"Here." John reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a small phone. He grabbed her hand placing it in her palm. "This is a burner phone. I'm programmed in there, all you need to do is hit number one and you will get me. If anything and I mean anything comes up or seems out of the ordinary before I return, don't hesitate to call me."

"Got it."

John grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. He peeked at Oliver dropping a comforting hand on his outstretched legs. Passing by Felicity, he gave her arms a slight squeeze. "Lock up."

Once John left, Felicity walked over to check on Oliver. His eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling softly as he slept. She spread a thin blanket over him, pulling it up to his chest. She disappeared back into her bathroom to continue cleaning and getting rid of anything that could be considered evidence.

Once done with her cleaning, she walked back to her living room where her guest for at least the night was sleeping. She peeked over the back of her sofa again, and ran her fingers across his forehead feeling how hot he was to the touch. She grabbed one of the cloths from earlier and ran it under the cool water in the sink. As she lightly dragged the towel across at his forehead, she sat down next to him. 

"You stopped talking."

She looked down to see Oliver's eyes still closed with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Oliver dropped his hand onto her lap and once the surprise wore off, Felicity slipped her hand inside his. The red on her fingernails reminding her of the color of his blood that had covered them earlier. She swiped her thumb back and forth across his knuckles in a comforting matter.

"You drifted off to sleep and I figured you needed to rest,” she said.

"Your voice is soothing."

"My voice is soothing or was my eventful work day so captivating that you just couldn't bare the excitement," she questioned.

He hesitated for a moment before finally opening his eyes. "Both actually," he said with a small grin.

Felicity stared back into his blue eyes that still seemed clouded, but a lot more calm. She blinked looking and pulling the towel away. "Yeah right," she scoffed with a bit of a laugh.

Silence between them crept in again with the only sound coming from the patter of the raindrops outside. Oliver was drifting in and out of consciousness as the sounds soothed him.

"Felicity." He called her name softly. It fell off his lips like a faint whisper. A faint prayer. He squeezed her fingers as he held onto her hand.

She scooted a bit closer keeping their fingers interlocked. "Yeah?”

He blinked a couple times and licked his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome.” She dapped lightly at his cheeks offering him a smile of her own. “You should go back to sleep and get some rest."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will meet some new characters and Oliver will open up to Felicity a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love on the first chapter. Hopefully I can continue to keep your interest and you on your toes. I'm glad to see you all enjoyed the dynamics I played with and the changes I made. This chapter introduces you to more of those different character interactions that will play bigger roles throughout the story. 
> 
> Enjoy! ☺️

"Felicity go to work. I shouldn't even be here, so I'm not going to stop you from going to work." Oliver had been lying against the sofa listening to her attempt to talk herself out of going to work for the last thirty minutes.

"What if your stitches rip or something," she reasoned with him. "What if you pass out?"

"Felicity, I'm not going to move okay. I'm going to stay on this sofa and sleep. I’ll be fine for some hours."

"Alright," she reluctantly agreed. She motioned towards the hem of his shirt. “Can I at least check your bandage again before I go. Just to appease my own worries."

Oliver held the shirt up so Felicity could get a good look. She bent down and saw that it was still securely in place and there was no excessive bleeding. "Looks good." She stood up shrugging her jacket on.

"Felicity get out of here."

"Okay, I'm going." She finally made it to the door. She rested her hand on the doorknob before turning back to Oliver who was watching her. “I'll be back as soon as I can."

Work was a blur for Felicity. It was a blur, but the day was exceedingly dragging. Her eyes never wondered from the clock, but it only made things worse. It was if time was frozen. There had only been one thing on her mind. Oliver. Was he okay? Was he struggling with anything? Did he need help? She didn't know and she hated not knowing things. 

With the day creeping by, it soon got much worse. Felicity looked up to see Billy walking through the door. Immediately feeling dread and annoyance, she continued refilling the ketchup bottles. Dealing with him was definitely not on her list of priorities for the day.

Billy spoke to a few patrons before making his way to the counter. He tapped his fingers lightly against the white countertop before taking a seat. "Hey,” he said.

Felicity placed the bottles in place picking up the clipboard to check off her progress. She could feel Billy's eyes on her drilling holes into her skin desperately waiting on a reaction from her.

"You're just going to ignore a customer," he asked.

"Do you actually plan on ordering something," she asked not looking up.

"Maybe," he said with a grin.

Felicity finally looked up at her ex with a slight roll of her eyes. "Well, while you decide, I'll be in the back…away from you," she said bitterly.

"Felicity." He stood up reaching across the counter to grab her arm. The way he latched onto her arm stopped her in mid stride and she stumbled back a bit. His fingers squeezed around her bicep with his grip tightening.

"Let go of me," she said pulling away.

"Sorry, I just want to talk." He released her and sat back down. "That's all."

"There's nothing for us to talk about. You and I are over."

"Felicity..."

"You said that I was a spoiled brat that needed to wake up and realize that you were the best I could do. I had delusions of grandeur. Remember that?"

"Felicity, I was upset," he tried to explain. "I was a little drunk and I didn't mean it alright. I miss you."

Felicity laughed and shook her head. “Yeah okay," she scoffed.

Felicity had just turned eighteen when Billy began noticing her. He was twenty-four at the time, and a six-year age difference should've been the first red flag. She was young, Billy was nice looking and he showered her with compliments that would make her blush. So they began a relationship. The relationship started off so smoothly. Everybody sung praises about how lucky she was to be with someone like Billy. A young and noble by the books guy. He was someone that could take care of her, someone she could grow with and become the family with the white picket fence.

That picket fence dream looked desirable to her at that young of an age since she was stuck in that unsure of herself phase. She didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, what her goals were and who she wanted to be. But Billy seemed to be the only thing that made sense to her. He told her that she didn't have to rush to make those decisions because she had him. So she fell for him and fell hard. Then he changed, slowly but surely. He became more volatile as his job grew tougher. They argued a lot. He needed constant reassurance from her that he was this great person that he had convinced himself he was. There was no time for anything that she might want. Felicity became the arm candy girlfriend. She would get dolled up to go to events where her role was essentially to sing his praises as he climbed the ranks. She finally started realizing that she desired more and wised up enough to leave, but it wasn't an amicable breakup at all.

"Yeah, well the truth tends to come out during drunken arguments, so I think I'll take your word for it," she said.

"Listen," Billy started. "I came here for something else as well.”

“Of course you did."

“Word is that there may have been some trouble last night around this area."

She looked away briefly as her mind immediately went to Oliver. How did he know about that? No one was around and she was pretty sure Diggle handled all of the potential evidence.

"What do you mean some trouble," she asked.

"People reported hearing gunshots," he answered. "And since you work here, I decided to come and check on you."

Felicity laughed lightly. "Check on me, huh? That's so wonderful and noble of you."

Billy scrubbed his jaw leaning down on his elbows. "Felicity, just..."

"No," she said quickly.

"No?"

"No, I didn't see or hear anything."

"You didn't," he asked.

She crossed her arms shaking her head. "No. I closed up and left. Nothing was out of the ordinary." The lie rolled perfectly off her tongue. "And as you can tell, I'm perfectly fine, the restaurant is fine as well. With that being said, your misguided concern is not needed here."

Billy studied her silently before finally relenting. He nodded and stood up. "Alright." He reached for her and she quickly pulled her hands back. "I'll see you around," he said walking off.

Felicity finally breathed again as Billy disappeared out the door. So the cops were aware that something happened, they just didn't know exactly what it was. She needed to let John and Oliver know. She walked to the back and found Carly in her office. "Hey Carly, I'm not feeling too well. Would you mind if I leave a bit early?" She leaned against the door adding a bit of a dramatic effect.

Carly looked at her giving her a sympathetic glance over. "You have seemed a bit off today. Everything alright?" Carly walked up and cradled Felicity's face in her palms.

"I got caught in the rain last night without an umbrella, so I feel kind of foggy."

"I told you about not keeping up with the weather," Carly reprimanded her. She squeezed her cheeks before shooing her away. "Get out of here, take some medicine and get some rest, Kendra is on her way anyway. I'll hold the fort down until she gets here." With an appreciative thank you, it took everything in her not to bolt out of the restaurant.

*****

There was a light drizzle as Felicity walked down the street to Jitters. Since there was absolutely nothing at her house to eat and she knew Oliver would more than likely have an appetite soon, so it would be best to stop and grab something quick.

The burner phone in her phone had been burning a hole in her pocket. She thought about calling John, but wasn't sure if Billy sticking his nose around would technically count as an emergency. 

As she walked up to counter, the bell rung inside the shop and she looked back to see Diggle standing in the entranceway. No need to call him now. His eyes began to scan the place and it was as if he came looking solely for her. He finally caught her line of sight and began making his way over. 

She immediately turned back around pretending to study the array of pastries displayed trying to act as natural as possible. John took the spot next to her clearing his throat slightly. "My wife is craving sweets, so what's the best dessert here," he asked. 

"Uh." The question caught Felicity off guard until looked up to see the barista still tending to a customer not so far off from them. She was still within earshot of them, so she knew instantly John was stalling. 

"The blueberry tarts are my favorite," she answered. She bent over and pointed to another option. "And the apple Danishes are a close second."

A perky barista approached them with a smile. "Hi, what can I get you today?”. 

"I'll have a large chicken noodle soup," Felicity answered.

“Okay, anything else?”

“No…”

John reached across Felicity handing the barista his card. "Put her order with mines. I’ll also take two orders each of the blueberry tarts. One for the young lady here.”

"Alright. I'll be right back with your order." She handed John back his card and disappeared to the back. Felicity and John moved out of the way of the line and took a seat at the counter. 

"You really didn't have to do that," she said. 

"It's nothing. So, how's he doing," he whispered.

"He's alright. Slept through the night, his fever is at bay and he took the medicine before I left. I was able to get out of work early, so I'm going to check on him now. I figured he could use some soup."

"Here." John slipped his card back inside his wallet and pulled out what looked like a lot of big bills.

Felicity realized that John was essentially about to give her more than she made in tips for a whole week. "Oh no. That's definitely not necessary."

"Felicity, take it." Not taking no for an answer, he slipped the bills under a menu and slid it towards her. "That's for anything you may need. No worries."

Felicity knew it would be better than to argue against it. She discreetly slipped the money into her purse. "Did you know I was here," she asked. When he walked in it seemed as if he had stopped directly for her. 

John looked at her for a moment and it seemed as if he was contemplating on whether to tell the truth or not. Maybe he felt that she didn't need to know the answer after all. "I've had a detail on you since last night," he said confirming what she thought. 

She ran her hands along her ponytail as her eyes bulged. "Oh. Wow. I definitely didn't know that."

"Well if you did that would sort of defeat the purpose of it."

"Of course," she said with a shaky laugh. She looked up at him as he held a small smile on his face. She relaxed a bit letting her shoulders fall. 

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay without alarming you," he explained.

She gave him an appreciative smile. "There's something I need to tell you," she whispered.

John glanced around briefly before telling her to go on.

Felicity lowered her voice. “Detective Malone stopped by Big Belly earlier. Apparently there have been whispers that something happened last night. It's basically hearsay, but he came to see if I knew anything. I told him I didn't of course, but I thought I should make you aware."

John nodded listening intently. “Thank you for telling me. Oliver and I both appreciate what you’re doing,” he said. “I figure this has to be sort of a conflict for you.”

Before she could answer, the doorbell dinged signaling more potential customers and they both looked back to Quentin Lance walk in with his partner Joe West. John turned back around sighing heavily. Out of the corner of her eye she could see them sit down to a table as a server made her way over to them. The barista returned with both of their orders and sat it them down.

John didn’t move from his seat, he just gave her a go ahead nod.“You should go ahead and get out of here," John whispered to her. 

Grabbing her things, she slipped off the stool. Avoiding eye contact with everyone, she tried to hurry to the door and she was close to making it until Lance jumped up behind her.

"Felicity?" 

She shut her eyes at the sound of her name. Slowly turning around, she plastered a smile on her face. "Captain Lance, I didn't even see or hear you come in," she lied. She waved at Detective West, who nodded in return. 

"I see that. How have you been?"

"Good, except I'm a little under the weather now, so I decided to stop and get some soup." She gestured towards the bag.

"This weather can be sneaky, best to take care of yourself."

"I'm trying." Her fingers fidgeted with her purse strap on her shoulder. She swayed on her heels as Quentin stared at her. "Well I should..."

Quentin walked up towards her. "Quite an interesting person to have a chat with. I couldn't help but notice," Lance interrupted.

"Who,” she asked acting oblivious. She followed his gaze until they landed on John. “Oh, Mr. Diggle? Just nudging him in the right way of a sugary treat.”

  
"Hmm,” he nodded. “It's best to stay clear of people in his line of work. Doesn’t usually end well for innocent bystanders."

"Well I don't know how much trouble I can get into just by recommending lemon tarts." The smart comment rolled off her tongue as soon as it entered her mind.

"I see."

 From his seat, John could tell Felicity was getting uneasy. He cleared his throat as he walked up to her and Lance. "Is everything alright Felicity?" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Before Felicity could answer, Lance went into a verbal attack on John. "Harassing kids now? Getting the troubled ones to fall for the crap you sell isn't enough. Now you go for the ones that still have future ahead of them?"

“Seems to me that the only one doing the harassing is you.”

On instinct, John pushed Felicity slightly behind him shielding her with his body as Quentin’s voice grew louder. "What's your business with Ms. Smoak,” he asked.

“Captain Lance, it’s…”

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I needed to have a list of people I talk to approved by the wonderful Starling City police department. Now will you let the girl get home. She already stated that she wasn't feeling good, but you're holding her up by hounding her for no reason."

"I thought you only discussed the tarts," Lance asked looking back at Felicity.

"That's what happens when you make small talk Quentin. Although, you may not know that because all you tend to do is harass and interrogate."

Felicity watched the heated exchange out of the corner of her eye.

"Where's your shadow," Quentin asked next. “He's usually not far, and I haven't seen him in a while."

"I would advise you to do something more productive with your time. If you did maybe you wouldn't be divorced now and bitter all the time."

"Oh, I do something productive alright. I make sure I haul you and all your dirty business associates to jail, while trying to keep the streets safe from you and the people you associate with."

John turned towards Felicity. "Felicity if you're ready to go, I can walk you to your car."

"Yes, I'm ready,” she finally spoke again.

"Let's go." John held his hand out towards the door to escort her. "Lance," he turned back to him. "Don't forget to buy some tarts for you and your partner. Have a good day.”

“Asshole,” Quentin mumbled to himself as he joined Joe at the table.

"What was all of that about," Joe asked handing him a cup of coffee.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You just made a big scene in the middle of a coffee shop over nothing. Why were you questioning the Smoak kid?"

"Something just felt off about her today," Lance answered.

"You sure it wasn't just because you saw her talking to John? Innocent conversation in the coffee shop is not reason enough to question someone." Joe was trying to caution Lance. He knew Quentin and John had a bad history. Years and years had gone by and Quentin had yet to get something to stick on John, Oliver or any of his other associates. "Tread lightly man. No need to throw around accusations based on a dessert recommendation."

Quentin huffed as he took a sip of the warm liquid. The Bratva had been a thorn in his side and in Starling’s side. "Trust me. My hunch is usually right about these things. She needs to stay away from the likes of John Diggle and his prodigy Oliver Queen and everyone associated with that group of criminals. Just because it's quiet now doesn't mean something isn't brewing below the surface."

"I understand that, but Felicity Smoak of all people. I know her, she's good friends with Iris and I really don't see her getting involved with criminals. Isn't she friends with your daughter too?"

"With Sara? Yeah. That doesn't mean anything though. Everybody has secrets, it’s just a matter of when they come out."

* * *

Felicity stuck her key in the hole and pushed her door open with a quiet sigh. She expected to see Oliver stretched out on the sofa, but was greeted by the sight of him standing at her window. As she walked to the kitchen to sit down the bags, he stared at her in shock because she wasn't supposed to be here. 

"Felicity..." 

"What are you doing," she cut him off walking into the living room. 

Oliver could see the disapproving glare in Felicity's pointed blue eyes. 

"I was uh...I was just looking out the window."

She folded her arms across her chest and pointed her eyes. "I see that very clearly," the sarcastic tone dripping in every word. "Let me rephrase the question. Why are you up? You know you shouldn't be."

"I figured I could get a little sunlight," he explained. It was rainy and dreary so the sunlight was very minimal. He hated sitting still and not being able to do much. He was close to going stir crazy by himself. 

She walked over to the couch resting her knee on the arm rest. "Oliver you were shot, and I got to play doctor with you. That's very serious and you are supposed to be extra careful."

He let out a low laugh at her annoyance with him. "You're right and I'm sorry. I'll sit back down right now." He gingerly sat back down on the sofa as she watched him. Once he was in place, she shrugged her jacket off and threw it over the back of the couch.

"What are you doing here so early," he asked. 

"I was able to get out of work quicker than I thought, so here I am," she responded. 

"You got off quicker or decided to leave early," he asked. 

"Both. I told Carly I felt a little under the weather." She faked a cough as an added affect. 

He smiled briefly at her. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well I did, so..." She shrugged the sentence off. She sat down beside him straightening the blanket out. "I couldn't get you off my mind."

"Really?"

"Yes," she answered playfully rolling her eyes at his tease. She motioned towards him so he could turn to her. "Let me see." Rubbing her hands together to warm them up a bit. She cupped his face in her hands bringing it up to hers. She pressed her cheek against his cheeks and forehead. She replaced her cheeks with her open palms caressing his face. "You're still a little warm," she told him.

Oliver sat still as Felicity pressed her body close to his. Her hair fell forward covering his face as he closed his eyes breathing her scent in. "You smell like rain," he said softly. Her hair tickled his face as his faint breath made strands bounce as he talked.

"Well it is raining and I was close to getting soaked." She placed her palm against his forehead and cheek. 

"No, not that rain. More like a rainforest, a spring time smell," he tried to explain. He could see she was trying to figure out if that was exactly a compliment or just a random statement. "It's nice. I like it."

"Thanks, it's my shampoo I guess."

"It's nice."

 "Let me check your bandage," she instructed next. He lifted his shirt up for her. "Luckily your bandage is still good since you were moving around against my orders. I got you some soup. As soon as you get that in you, it should be time for your medicine again," she rambled off as she looked over him.

She sat back down letting out a tired sigh as she looked him over. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I slept good and the medicine is working."

"Well I'm sorry the view isn't the best or whatever."

"No need to apologize. It's actually a whole lot better now." 

Stilling at his comment, not really knowing what he meant. She searched his eyes noting the sincerity in them. "I bought you some soup," she said hopping up. "Chicken noodle and I hear it cures all. I got it from Jitters because I was not cooking," she said while dishing him a serving. She popped it in the microwave and continued. "That would definitely kill you quicker than that bullet wound."

Oliver let out a deep laugh that came out a lot harder than he intended. He grimaced cutting the laugh off.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you hurt yourself."

"No you're fine."

As the soup heated, she remembered she needed to tell Oliver about today's events. "Have you talked to John by chance," she asked. 

"No," he shook his head. "We decided it would be best to keep the contact very minimal. Why? Did something happen?"

"Sort of," she answered sitting by him. "I saw Billy today."

 "What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if I had seen or heard anything about a shooting."

Oliver sighed scrubbing his face. "I told him there was nothing and he accepted the answer, so the coast is clear on his end." She inadvertently started rubbing her arm where Billy had grabbed her.

Oliver’s eye caught sight of a small bruise forming. With his good arm, he reached out pointing to her arm. “What happened," he asked immediately. 

"I bruise easily," she said. "It's nothing."

"Felicity..."

"It's from when I was talking to Billy,” he sighed. He grabbed me to stop me from walking away from him. 

She saw an immediate switch in Oliver's eyes as the words registered with him. "What the fuck? He grabbed you?"

"Oliver, it's fine. It was…”

"No it's not, Felicity," he said sternly. The bruise was like it was flashing in his mind. He already didn’t like Billy the detective, but now he really disliked Billy, the ex-boyfriend.

“Well while you go all grrr on Billy, I also should tell you that I ran into Captain Lance," she continued. "What? Was he harassing you?" His tone now matching the intensity in his eyes. 

"He came in with Detective West, and saw me talking to John and had a couple of questions that he failed miserably at masking with small talk."

"He had no right to question you and you didn't have to talk to him."

"Oliver it's fine. John came and steered the conversation. Of course arguing ensued, but I made it unscathed."

"That still shouldn't have happened, I hate I even involved you in this."

"Oliver please." She could feel that he was about to go on a guilt trip. "You're my friend, I would help you anytime."

“This is a lot more than help,” he mumbled.

"Oliver! Look you're here okay. Let me help you. If you weren't here, where would you go?"

"I shouldn't be involving you in this. You shouldn't have to skip out on work or be questioned by the cops. You shouldn't have to wait on me. You shouldn't have to be inconvenienced in your own home, or basically be on nurse duty for me. It isn't fair."

"You said all of that, but still didn't answer the question. If you weren't here, where would you be and who would help you?"

"Felicity," he stammered. "I.." He dropped his head lost at the words not able to find them. 

"Exactly." The microwave dinged and she ran to get the soup.

"Think you can feed yourself?"

"Yeah," he nodded. He sat up as she handed him the warm bowl.She sat quietly watching him struggle. He was shot on his right side and seeing as how he was right handed; he was having difficulty. He tried his left hand but everything fell off the spoon right back into the bowl.

"Sure?"

"Yeah," he repeated. 

She watched him some more, but it was still the same. Not being able to take it any longer, she held her hand out. "Alright, give it here macho man." She scooted closer to him taking the bowl out of his hands. 

She scooped up a decent helping on the spoon. She made sure to get him some noodles and vegetables on there for him. "Here you go."

"Felicity," he sighed. She was essentially waiting on him hand and foot. He didn't like needing help and he definitely didn't like that he had roped Felicity into this.

“Okay fine. Let me feed you this soup and then I will let you fend for yourself the rest of the night.” Felicity pushed the spoon closer to his lips. "Now open up."

"You're very bossy, you know that.”

“I think it’s what you need,” she said pushing the spoon closer to his lips.

*****

Oliver sighed dropping his good arm. He decided he needed to shower…rather wash up a bit. But he couldn't get the shirt off. Felicity was definitely right, he needed her a little bit more. "Felicity," he reluctantly called her. 

She entered the bathroom and leaned in the doorway staring at him. "You called," she said. 

"I uh...I sort of need your help," he said softly. 

"I'm sorry," she leaned in. "I didn't quite catch that. You need what?"

She held a know it all smirk and he couldn't help but smile in return. 

"Your help. I need your help." He turned to her with a pleading look. "Please," he added for extra emphasis. 

"Alright." She pushed herself off the doorway and motioned for Oliver to move towards her. 

Her small hands started at the top of the shirt. Her knuckles brushed against his jaw as she undid the first button. Pushing the collar open, she slowly began making her way down the rest of the way. 

With as many fight and altercations Oliver was involved in, he had some scars. The bullet wound would be joining the others littered across his body. Oliver never really let people get this close to him. Even when he was with women or intimate with them, he would keep a shirt on around them. He always kept a safe personal distance between them never letting them get too close. People asked too many questions, especially women. They wanted to get to know him and thought by asking he would let them inside. Except, he wasn't looking for that type of companionship. 

He dropped his eyes watching Felicity closely. Her fingers worked delicately undoing the shirt. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and her forehead was creased as she focused on each button.

Felicity suddenly felt a nervous and weird energy in the place. It wasn't lost on her how Oliver was staring down at her. His entire body had frozen and only his eyes moved as they traveled over her. This time shouldn't have been different. She saw him shirtless last night, albeit briefly, and she was a bit distracted by him being on deaths door, so she didn't have time to gawk at his toned body. But here they were, standing in her bathroom, in awkward silence, exchanging heavy glances as she basically stripped him of his clothes. Each time her hands ghosted over his skin, a flutter that came from nowhere released in her chest. She deliberately avoided his line of sight because that would make things so much worse and intense. 

Oliver could see the way her eyes honed in on not only each scar, but his tattoos as she worked her way down, but she never asked a question. She never made a remark. He knew she had to have questions. Felicity talked a lot anyway, and curiosity had to be floating around in her brain, but yet she never uttered a word. She didn't speak again until she was finished. "There you go." Her voice snapped them both back to reality and the unspoken angst withered out of the room. "Anything else?"

He shook his head. "I got it from here," he answered. "For real this time."

"Okay." She stepped back with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure," he reiterated. 

She grabbed the doorknob pulling the door behind her. 

*****

Felicity was sitting on the corner texting Sara back after she asked how she was feeling. She told her she was fine and that she was about to get some sleep. Definitely didn't need her or Dinah stopping by. Sara accepted the answer and Felicity dropped her cell on the table. 

Behind her, she heard a clearing of the throat. She looked back to see Oliver standing there with his shirt open and bandages missing. He held the supplies in his good hand. "I may need a bit of your help again," he sheepishly said. 

Felicity stifled a laugh at the expression on his face. Asking for help must've felt like having his teeth yanked out. She patted to the well-known spot on the sofa for him. She took the material from him as he rested back into the corner that had become so familiar to him. She worked quietly as Oliver's eyes hovered on her again. It was the same silence and feeling as before. 

"Did you ever think you would be bandaging Thea's brother up on your sofa," he asked breaking the silence. 

Felicity cut the last piece of tape and held it in her hands as she contemplated his question. She looked up with a half-smile.

"I’m pretty sure at this point our relationship has evolved past the you’re just Thea’s brother stage."

Oliver smiled softly replaying the memories over the last 48 hours between them. She had yelled at him, basically stripped him and feed him. He owed her his life. "I think you're right."

“Do you remember when you didn't turn me away after finding me on the verge of tears months ago. I had..."

"Had just bombed your first day at Big Belly Burger," he finished for her. Oliver smiled at the memory as it played in his mind. 

Felicity matched his smile as she pulled her hair. "That day was so embarrassing," she laughed. 

It was her first day at Big Belly Burger. Everything that could've gone wrong went wrong. She couldn't keep the orders straight, she was dropping and breaking things. Oliver found her outside sulking and on the verge of tears because she was sure Carly would fire her the next day. She had made it up in her mind that she was going to quit before Carly got the chance to fire her. Oliver talked her off of her ledge while giving her encouragement. He even offered to take her for a ride on his motorcycle to clear her mind, and even though she wanted to accept the offer, she declined because she was afraid. 

The next day, Oliver stopped by BBB and grabbed a booth towards the back. Felicity served him and it was the first meal she correctly saw through until the very end. 

"You helped me out in more ways than one that day and I see this as repaying the favor."

"The situations are a bit different," he said quietly. "But I understand."

Felicity smoothed the tape down making sure everything was in place. Pretty soon, she would be an expert at bandaging. "What happened," she blurted out. "I mean I know you can't really talk about it or choose not to talk about it, but are you okay? Are you safe?" There were so many questions that she knew she wouldn't get an answer to, but she needed to at least ask them.

Oliver noted the sincere concern in her voice and it matched her eyes that she quickly diverted. It's just business. That's what he usually told people when they inquired about his work. But for some reason those three words were stuck in his throat. If he could take it back, he would. There was no way he would willingly get Felicity mixed into this. But yet, here they were. She saved him, lied to the police, not to mention her ex, and was helping him get better.

"Sorry, I'm just rambling. Forget I asked." As she turned to get up, Oliver grabbed her hand stopping her. She stayed beside him as Oliver kept ahold on her hand.

"They think I'm dead," he finally answered much to her surprise. "It's for the best that they think that right now and they meaning The Triad."

The Triad. She sucked in a deep breath before slowly exhaling. "Well that's uh...that's definitely not something you hear in a casual conversation every day, huh?" She let out an uneasy laugh at her attempt to reel her thoughts in.

"Felicity, I know this is new and scary territory for you. You don't have to be funny for me. You don't have to act like you're okay and not scared. You don't ever have to pretend with me, okay?"

She silently nodded as she looked down at their joined hands. His fingers had wrapped around hers.

"I just wanted to say thank you again. Thank you for everything. No matter how many times I say it, I still don’t think it would be enough.”

“Well for starters stop saying it and just focus on getting better.”

* * *

China White took calculated steps back and forth in her office. Her flowing white hair swayed with each powerful step she took. She listened as her men stood against the wall giving her an update. It was now day two and there was still no sign of Queen.

She finally stopped in front of her desk and perched her hands on her hips.

"He's not dead," she said. She leaned against her desk thinking carefully. "John Diggle may seem like this indestructible person, but surely if his guy was dead, he wouldn't be out buying pastries and going about his day. He's hiding him somewhere. He has to be." She rested against her desk thinking.

"We've looked everywhere," one henchman spoke up. No sign of him at his club, garage or any of the regular spots he hangs at. As of right now, we're essentially just playing a waiting game."

"Dammit," she banged her fists against the desk. "We're missing something. We're missing some unknown connection."

The family route would be a dead end considering he didn't associate with them anymore. His sister wasn't an option, with her being away in London and if she knew anything about Oliver, it was that he would never risk her safety. His friends were people that worked for him.

"There is something and someone we haven't thought of yet," she said. "Keep your distance, we can't be too obvious, but also keep your eyes open because it may be right under our noses. Make note of anything out of the ordinary. Any small thing that seems different. I want Queen found."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?????


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat short. It includes a lot of dialogue, so to me it feels like a filler chapter, but it's necessary. You get to learn more about Oliver and Felicity's family dynamics. Also, they are continuing to grow closer. Enjoy!

"Felicity, I'm sort of struggling to see the objective of this show." Since they were holed up in her apartment, Felicity decided to introduce Oliver to one of her favorite past times – binging television shows. They had briefly gone through Dr. Who before Felicity cut it off saying Oliver asked too many questions and she couldn't bear to see her favorite show be so disrespected. Then she suggested something that might be more easy to get into and turned The Walking Dead on, but still he was slightly confused.  

Felicity rolled her eyes. "That's because you refuse to let yourself relax and just enjoy simple entertainment."

"Granted I don't watch much tv, but I don't get how they even begin to make it out of this and why?"

"It's about survival. Trying to make the best of a disastrous situation. Coming together to help one another despite the differences you may have."

Oliver listened to Felicity's passionate speech. Her hands flew around as she talked and her eyes widened or tightened when the situation called for it. 

"Your summarization is better than what I've watched so far," he said. 

"I will admit that I thought the same thing when Dinah made me binge it. The first couple of episodes are slow, but give it some time and you will be enthralled by the world of zombies and drama soon."

"If you say so." 

Oliver turned back to the television as Felicity hopped off the couch. She grabbed her jacket off the coat rack ad slipped it on. 

"As you continue to experience pop culture, I'm going to go make an appearance around town and pick up a few things," she said. "Need or want anything specific?" 

Oliver thought briefly for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I'm good. Thanks." 

She grabbed her purse making sure her keys were inside. She paused and watched him for a moment. Felicity could tell Oliver was growing antsy. Being locked inside would make anyone go stir crazy and she felt some sympathy for him. 

"Promise you'll be here when I get back," she said. 

"I promise," he said. 

*****

Felicity walked inside her place balancing the two stuffed bags in her arms. She managed to hit the lights with one hand and close the door with her hip. "Oliver, I..."

She turned to see that her place was empty and she was talking to no one. She walked to the kitchen and dropped the bags on the counter.

"I swear if he's gone," she muttered under her breath. She angrily dropped her keys and purse next to the bags.

As she began to look for him, all kind of thoughts began to enter her mind. The anger went away and worry took over. What if he had gone somewhere and was hurt? Or worse, the people after him caught him.

"Oliver," she called his name again. Walking to the back, she peeked in her bedroom thinking he might want to lay in a more comfortable place. She found that room dark and empty.

As she turned to head to the bathroom, she collided with a hard body. She jumped with a small gasp as Oliver's hands flew out to steady her. "Looking for me," he asked with a smug grin.

Her hand flew to her forehead as she took a deep sigh of relief. "You scared me," she huffed.

"Sorry. I was washing up," he explained. He figured that if he was going to stay, he would at least try not to stink up her place.

Felicity saw the open shirt where the bandage was peeking through. "I thought you might've left," she said quietly. Without thinking she began buttoning a couple of the buttons on his shirt for him.

Oliver's hand still rested on her back as his fingers spread out across her spine. He held onto her waiting for her to look back up at him. "I made you a promise didn't I," he said once she did. "I keep my promises.”

"Good to know." She managed to peel herself out of his arms.

Oliver followed behind her closely to the kitchen. She began unloading the groceries as Oliver helped her with what he could manage and she made sure to hand him only the light items.

"Do you think your appetite is returning," she asked.

"Yeah. I could probably do more than soup now," he answered.

"Too bad." She pulled out the container of Jitters chicken noodle soup. "You're getting soup buddy." She held it up proudly for him to see.

He groaned at the sight of it before stalking off to the couch. "That was cruel you know."

"I know," she laughed. "But at least you're getting better. Fever is pretty much gone, the wound is healing and your strength is coming back. So soon you will be close to being discharged."

“Felicity, you didn’t answer my question. Did everything go alright in town?” He saw right through her stalling and attempt to change the subject.

"I saw Quentin," she said.

"Again? What did he say this time?"

"He apologized for the stuff at Jitters. Said he was sorry if he came on too strong, but he was just showing concern for someone he cared about. That's all."

Oliver stayed quiet and Felicity could see his demeanor immediately change.

"Oliver, we talked about this," she said reading his body language. She knew all too well what he was thinking.

Oliver stalked off to the couch leaving her alone. “I guess it means something that he at least apologized. He has no reason to hound now.”

Felicity looked over at the counter seeing the pill bottles still in the exact same spot she left them. “Oliver did you take your medicine like you were supposed to while I was gone,” she asked.

Oliver looked back sheepishly before turning around again. He hated being dependent on medication. He liked to stay alert at all times and medicine hindered that.

She walked over shaking the pill bottles in his face. “I never thought my life would come to this,” she whispered to herself.

“Felicity, I don’t have any pain. I’m…”

“Oliver, this macho act needs to stop. You’re feeling fine now because the medicine has been working. It’s keeping the fever, infection and pain away. So you need to continue to take them.”

“I…”

“Either take the medicine or I will make you guzzle soup until you walk out of here Oliver. Your choice." Her voice was full of authority and left no room for misinterpretation. She propped her hands on her hips waiting on his answer.

"Fine. I'll take the medicine," he said quietly.

"That's what I thought." She dropped a pill each in his outstretched palm with a satisfied smile. "I'm convinced you like having me fuss at you. You must get some sort of sick joy out of it."

"Well maybe I just like the sound of your voice," he said.

She crossed her arms as Oliver’s eyes traveled up and down the length of her body. "You keep saying things like that I'll start to think you actually mean them."

"I do mean them." He popped them into his mouth and took a large swig of water.

Felicity didn't know how to react. Oliver would say things like that and there would be an undertone in them that confused her and she didn't know how to properly react. She didn't want to read too much into things or make a fool out of herself, so she just stayed quiet while offering a smile.

* * *

Oliver looked over as Felicity's phone buzzed against the sofa. The word mom flashed across her screen and Felicity promptly ignored it. 

"Not going to get that," he asked. 

"I'll call her back later."

"You don't have to ignore your mother because of me," he said. 

"Trust me, I'm not," she mumbled. "It has more to do with her at the moment than you."

"Oh."

Felicity could tell Oliver's "oh" meant that he was expecting a follow up to her sentence. She looked at him briefly before continuing. "My mom is currently with my father in Vegas trying to see if they can rekindle the relationship they had as teenagers I guess."

"Oh," he said again this time hinting at confusion. 

"Yeah, my life doesn't make much sense." 

"When you say rekindle, do you mean remarry," he asked. 

"Yep." She emphasized the annoyance exaggerating the p sound. "And I am not exactly pleased with that because he left us both when I was about nine. Something about not being ready for marriage and not wanting to bring us down any longer, so he left to go find himself. Complete bullshit. He returns almost ten years later with a newfound perspective and is suddenly ready to settle down with dear old mother."

When Noah returned, he brought many apologies, excuses and promises with him. Donna didn't put up much fight against his charms and fell under his spell once again. She decided to give their love another chance. As for her, Felicity was still hurt and couldn't see past him leaving that night and never returning. Having just broken up with Billy, anything love related was dead to her. Even with nowhere to go, she refused to go to Vegas with them. She wanted to stay in Starling and try to build her own life. Noah offered to fund an apartment here for her and she accepted. It was the least he could do after not being a father for years. 

"Felicity." Oliver reached for her hand grazing her fingers. 

"It's fine." She waved his hand and concern away. "I got this sweet apartment out of the deal, so all is not bad right. I can continue to play doctor with you in peace."

Felicity turned back to the television propping her arm up on the armrest as the quietness slipped between them again. 

"Why do you do that?"

"Huh?" It was her turn to be confused. 

"Act like nothing's bothering you when something really is," he said. "Or try to joke to cover your true feelings."

"I don't..."

"Felicity you do." He stopped her from doing it again. "Remember when you were upset about your first day? You tried to pretend like nothing was wrong even when I could clearly see the tears in your eyes."

For so much of her life people wanted her to be a certain way. Even though she still was hurt by her father, her parents expected her to be fine with whatever they were doing because Noah was finally ready to be paternal. Billy wanted her to be the perfect girl he could conform into whatever he wanted. Even people in town saw her as this perfect angel that would always do the right thing. One of the main reason Quentin was so up in arms just by seeing her sit with John. She was squeaky clean and needed to stay that way. 

"I don't know," Felicity shrugged. "Isn't that what people expect."

"I'm not people though," he said simply. "You have a right to feel how you feel. You don't have to hide or put on airs for me."

Oliver pushed himself up resting his arm against the back of the couch. His grabbed Felicity's hand that dangled next to hers. He brushed his thumb back and forth across her knuckles.

"I hated it when people decided who I needed to be for them or what made them comfortable. So, I know the feeling Felicity,” he continued. “You don't have to do that with me. I meant it when I said you don't have to pretend with me. You can always talk to me."

There it was again. That lingering atmosphere that held something in the air. He would look at her with those blue eyes, say things like that and basically stare into her soul. She looked at their joined hands and Oliver let hers fall free.

Felicity swiped at the stray strand of hair on her cheek. Pushing herself up on her knees, she softly pressed her lips against his cheek. "Thank you Oliver."

He stayed quiet as she sat back giving him a soft smile. “When I start coming to you with all my problems, don’t change your mind,” she said. “And that’s not me trying to divert the topic. I’m just saying. You already know I can talk a lot.”

“And I’m a great listener,” he smiled back.

* * *

Oliver decided that he needed to call John for an update on how things were going amongst the living. He called using the burner and he showed up not even an hour later.

Felicity unlocked each lock pulling the door open enough to give John room enough to walk in.

"Felicity," he spoke with a nod once inside.

She gave him a wave as she closed the door behind him. "I would offer you something to eat or whatever, but you will quickly learn that that does not happen around here. Only thing of substance that I have is soup and an assorted bag of chips." She felt Oliver's eyes on her and finally took a deep breath and shut her lips. "How about I just give you two some privacy." Glancing briefly at Oliver, she excused herself to her bedroom leaving them alone.

"Is that a normal occurrence," John asked.

"Yeah, she's very talkative," Oliver answered. "And when she's nervous, it sort of turns into a babble." He smiled to himself realizing that he had picked up on some of Felicity's habits and personality quirks.

"Huh. None of that happened when Lance cornered her. Maybe she has a great poker face." John's level of respect for Felicity went up even higher. "So, how are you feeling," John asked.

"Good." Oliver answered.

"Here. I brought you this." John reached inside his coat pulling out a 45 and handed it over to Oliver. "Just in case."

Oliver took the gun with a small smile popping up on his face. "Ah," he sighed. It had only been two days, but it felt like he was being reunited with one of his long lost friends. He held it in his right hand trying to regain some of the strength in that arm. He flipped it over in his palms as his fingers danced along the grooves.

"Are things going okay here," John asked.

Oliver nodded sitting the gun down on the coffee table. "Everything's great. Felicity's gone above and beyond."

John slipped out of his jacket and threw it on the back of the couch. He took the spot next to Oliver dropping down on the sofa. "I sense a but coming," he said.

Oliver scratched at his jaw before scrubbing his face in frustration. "But she's too involved," he said.

"She saved your life Oliver," John said.

"I get that. Trust me, I do. It's just..." Oliver sighed with his words trailing off. John made it sound so simple, but it wasn't. He felt guilty. As much as Felicity acted like it wasn't bothering her, he felt like he was taking advantage of her. Advantage of her kindness, and her caring spirit. "She shouldn't have to hide me, lie to everyone, especially not the cops," he continued. "You know how Lance is. Once he smells something, he becomes this nagging gnat. I don't want that for her."

"Don't worry about Lance. He has nothing. Felicity and I in Jitters together was like a once in a lifetime thing. Even he knows that which is why he apologized to her today."

"You know..."

"Yeah I know. I told you her safety means a lot to me as well. She's being watched by a detail and they know she's priority number one."

"We have to protect her Dig," Oliver said. Oliver's whisper grew louder with a serious undertone taking over. "Nothing can happen to her. Nothing."

John nodded fully understanding Oliver's insistence. He felt the same. Because of Felicity, his best friend was still alive. If anyone else had found Oliver, either they would've gone to the cops, turned him in or worse left him to die. He didn't know what made Felicity go against the smart thing to do, but she would always have a friend in him now.

"I'm doing everything in my power to make sure she's safe," John said reassuring him.

"How are things going on the outside," he asked.

"Thea is still safe and your parents as well."

Oliver took a sigh of relief. He would hate himself if anything ever happened to Thea because of him and even though he and his parents weren't on speaking terms, their safety was a priority as well because losing them would crush Thea.

"I've had Nikolai helping Roy with Verdant while Slade is handling the garage," John continued. "The ambush was The Triad like we suspected. We caught one of their foot soldiers," he explained. "What was supposed to be a civil meeting turned into this."

The Triad was looking to move a drug known as Vertigo in Starling. One of John's hesitations about his organization had always been drugs. He didn't like them. He'd seen many people lives ruined by drugs and had almost lost his brother Andy to them.

"She knew you were coming to turn her proposal down, so that's why she sent out the ambush," John continued. "She wanted us to believe that Bertinelli would double cross us. Start an internal war and they would be able to slip in and take over our territory.

"That's definitely not Bertinelli's style," Oliver said. Frank Bertinelli might have been many things, but a fool he was not. His organization was on the brink of going under when he struck a deal with John and Bratva. There was no way he would turn his back on them now.

"It's not," John agreed. "Especially when Frank is still hoping for more of a familial allegiance with us."

"I'm not dealing with Helena and her crazy bipolar tendencies," Oliver quickly said. A marriage of convenience was completely out of the question with her. He slept with her once and immediately regretted it when she became obsessed for a while.

"I know," John held his hands up. "But like I was saying, the foot soldier told us everything, only hang up now is that China and her people have retreated to try and avoid retaliation. What's your opinion on how you think we should proceed. I'm letting you take the reins on this one."

Oliver sat back thinking thoughtfully. Different scenarios played quickly in his mind.

"We shouldn't strike back right now. We should wait,” he answered. “We strike now and then they are certain to hit back. An all-out war is not what we need right now, especially considering Lance and SCPD. Jumping the gun on a retaliation will throw us right into their path especially considering they've been sniffing around." His mind immediately went to Felicity. "We need to continue to lay low.”

"Alright." John nodded accepting Oliver's plan of action. "If that's what you want, I'll back it."

"Yeah," Oliver reassured him.

Felicity’s bedroom door creaked open and she emerged from her room. "Just coming to grab a water bottle. Don't mind me." She tiptoed to the refrigerator. “Continue what you were doing.”

"Actually Felicity I was just leaving." John stood up grabbing his coat. He shouldn’t stay too long anyway and risk the chance of unwanted attention.

“Oh? Really?”

“Yeah,” he nodded waving her over.

“Well was nice seeing you again Mr. Diggle,” Felicity said walking up to him.

"Mr. Diggle," he repeated.

"Yeah, I really don't know what to call you," she laughed lightly.

John offered her a smile as he slipped his jacket back on. He held his hand out to her. "My friends call me Dig," he said.

Felicity slipped her hand in his cautiously.

"So, Dig is fine," he finished.

"Dig," she said slowly. It felt weird rolling off her tongue and John must've picked up on the grimace on the face.

"Diggle is fine as well. We can work our way up to Dig later, alright." He shot her a wink with a smile and she felt her heart rate speed up. She had a hard time picturing this man that exuded charm as the ruthless guy Lance described to her. She only knew him in this close proximity for a short amount of time, but she felt like she could trust him along with Oliver.

After John left Felicity’s eyes landed on the gun now occupying her coffee table.

She and Oliver had been in their own little world. Their own bubble where it was just the two of them and no one else. The gun and hushed tones as Oliver and John spoke to one another gave her a jolt to reality. Oliver's life was complicated. He wasn't a regular guy with a normal nine to five. He was a criminal. Simply put. He was the second in command to a mob organization. He lived a life full of danger, violence and

"Is everything alright," she asked cautiously. Her eyes gestured towards the gun.

"Yeah. I can put this up if you want me to.”

"Uh no. It's fine," she said. She peeled her eyes away from the weapon.

“You sure?”

She nodded sitting down on the sofa.

Oliver could see the wheels turning in Felicity’s mind. He could tell she had a question or something to say.

"Alright. You can ask me one question and I promise to answer it truthfully."

“Really?’

Oliver nodded. “I know you want to, so go ahead. One question...truthfully."

"Okay." One question. She had a lot of questions. So many that she didn't even know where to start. "Alright," she said slowly. She thought carefully about what to ask. There were a lot of options. "Do you really not have anyone you can turn to," she finally asked. 

He looked at her a bit confused at what she was getting at.

"I mean someone that's not business related. Someone to talk to, like family or a friend even..." she elaborated.

"No," he interrupted her. He didn't even have to take time to think of that answer. He knew perfectly well what she was getting at with the question. It was a resounding no. "I don't have anyone like that."

"Oh," she said quietly. She felt a sense of sadness that he felt that way. She knew her familial situation wasnt the best, but Oliver seemed more alone. There should always be at least someone for you. 

"Thea is gone, for now at least. My relationship with my parents is not exactly great and I don't see that changing anytime soon. My best friend growing up is now in a committed relationship with the girl I thought I would grow old with, so those two are off the list." He said the last part with a light laugh at the mention of Tommy and Laurel.

"Things happened and my relationships with people who I was once close to changed, and all of those people sort of went the other way,” he continued to explain. “Once John came along, I had him and that was it."

He remembered the day he met John. One day after Oliver abruptly left a Queen Consolidated meeting his parent forced him to attend, John's car broke down across the street from the building. The driver he was with knew nothing about mechanics, so as they waited for someone to come, Oliver offered to help. At first John saw the business suit and immediately dissed him. Oliver eventually convinced him to let him give it a tray and once he got to work under the hood, John was quickly convinced. John gave him his business care and that’s when their lives pretty much intertwined.

"Do you ever wish to rekindle those relationships?"

"Not really. Only because people wanted me to be something that wasn't me. And to this day they still do. If somehow, I’m able to have a relationship with them while they accept who I am now, then maybe.” "I talk," he countered.

“That was a long answer,” she joked. “I’m more used to the griping, grunting or brooding," she said.

“That has dwindled down with each day,” he objected.

“Yeah cause I’m usually talking your ear off. You definitely just answered more than one question on your own accord.”

"Well...maybe you're the only person I've felt comfortable enough with to actually have conversations with. So now I have you as my person."

Oliver had to admit that it felt good to talk to someone and actually enjoying their company. He couldn't think of the last time that actually happened for him. He spent most of his time with John, or other people he worked with and although he considered them friends, there was still as if something was always lurking in the shadows. Felicity was different. She was becoming his escape.

"Plus, I decided to be a better patient," he said with a grin.

"Wow. He makes jokes too. Your fever must have returned. Let me check." She pushed herself up on her knees pressing her palms against his forehead.

"Yeah. You're definitely warm..."

He grabbed arm hand pulling her down as she fell halfway into his lap. Both of their laughs filled the place. Her hair fell down in her face as she struggled to sit up.

"Oliver don't make me hurt you," she griped as she pushed away from him.

"I'm not as fragile as you think Felicity and you practically weigh nothing.”

“I’ve worked too hard to get you to at least 80%, so we’re need to be very careful.”

A knock on the door startled them both. On instant, Oliver wrapped his good arm around Felicity bringing her down towards him cradled into his side. He reached for his gun with the other arm ignoring the quick instance of pain that surged through him. "You expecting someone," he asked her.

"No," she said looking back at the door as they knocked again. She didn't think Sara or Dinah would pop up after she conveniently said she was contagious to scare them away.

"Stay here, I'll check."

Oliver moved to get up but Felicity held onto his arm. "You're still hurt in case you forgot, I can do that."

Before Oliver could object another knock rang out this time followed by a voice.

"Felicity, it's me. Billy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Billy showing up. More of our two favorite people bonding and the impending departure between them looms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some free time, so I'm back with a chapter earlier than expected. So here you guys go! ☺️ 
> 
> Also, I realized I never gave you guys the image of Felicity's place. I really liked her first apartment because it was so her. And this fits the story so much better than the loft. [Felicity's Apartment](https://www.polyvore.com/felicitys_apartment/set?id=230558748)

"What is he doing here," Oliver all but growled. 

"I don't know," Felicity whispered back. "You think he knows?" She stood up running her hands through her hair. 

"Felicity, I just want to talk," Billy said. 

Oliver rolled his eyes as he stood up putting the gun in his waistband. "What do you want to do," he asked. 

She glanced back at the door thinking for a quick moment. "Okay uh...come on." Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him to her bedroom. She ushered him inside bracing her palms against his chest. "Just stay here, I'll handle it." 

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you."

"Felicity," Oliver pulled her back. "The minute I feel like he's getting out of hand, I'm coming out." He didn't care about hiding, he didn't care about the injury or anything. If Billy got out of hand, he would make his presence known. "I mean it."

Felicity nodded looking into Oliver's steel eyes that left no room for misinterpretation. She left Oliver making sure her door was closed properly. As she grabbed the doorknob in the front door, she took a deep breath feeling a bit nervous. She opened her door only cracking it. Leaning against the frame, she propped her hand on her hip. 

"Hey," he spoke with a smile. 

Ignoring the pleasantries, she immediately wanted to know why he decided to do a pop up visit. "What are you doing here Billy," she asked. 

"Came to see you."

"Why?"

He reached from behind his back and pulled out a bouquet of roses. He held them up to her as if they substituted for an answer. She all but rolled her eyes as she looked at the sea of red roses that looked as if they came from a last minute grocery store run on the way to her place. 

"I went by BBB and they said you were out sick, so I just wanted to come by." He held the flowers up higher. "Give you these and see if you needed anything."

"I don't," she shrugged. "I'm actually feeling a lot better."

"Felicity, can I come in or do I really have to talk through a crack like I'm some sort of stranger?" He looked through the opening trying to see if he could see anything or if someone was inside. "I mean come on, it's me."

She decided to finally let him in, in an attempt to stave off his suspicions. "Fine," she huffed. She stepped to the side and let him walk inside. 

She closed the door and leaned against it as Billy's eyes did a quick scan of the place. He turned back to her still parading the flowers around. "Here. Take them. Please."

"Thanks," she mumbled finally taking them from him. She dropped them on the end table before turning back to him. 

"I didn't like how we left things at BBB."

Felicity sighed running her hands through her hair. "Billy, you and I are over. I don't have to talk to you. What about that don't you understand?"

"Felicity..." He moved closer to her and on instinct she moved back. Billy sighed into his hands. "Would you please just hear me out...that's all I want."

She dropped down on the edge of the table and crossed her arms. 

"I'm sorry," he started. 

She laughed rolling her eyes. That was such a generic apology. "For what exactly? Because there's a long list of things you could be saying sorry for."

"Everything. I said things that I shouldn't have. I never meant to hurt you. I still love you.”

“Love,” scoffed. “You don’t even know what love is.”

"Don't you believe me.”

“Do you even believe yourself,” she shot back.

“I mean we were friends once weren't we?" Billy looked at her for the validation that she just couldn't give him.

"We were never really friends Billy. You saw something in me that you wanted. I gave it you until there was almost nothing of me left."

"How could you stand there look me in my eyes and say that. That is so far from the truth?"

His voice rose and she glanced at the door briefly hoping Oliver wouldn’t burst through.

"Billy I had no ambitions with you. I was merely there to please you. It was a one sided relationship and that's not how a partnership works. You're supposed to give and take, not just take and take and take until one of us is completely empty inside. That’s what I felt like and that is not the girl I want to be anymore.”

“You were it for me, you are it for me. We shouldn’t give everything up so quickly without trying again.”

“It’s like you’re not even listening to what I’m saying.” She ran her hands through her hair frustrated at the never ending topic. That was exactly the problem with them. “Billy,” she said quietly. “We’re done. I can’t go back to being that naïve girl I was with you. I just can’t. That’s not love Billy. You don’t love me and I don’t love you anymore.” She walked to the door and opened it. “It’s getting late and you should go now.”

Billy stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowly filed to the door. Stopping once he reached her, he began leaning down towards her going for a cheek kiss. For the second time that night, she backed away. "Billy." Her hand shot up stopping him. "No," she shook her head. "Just leave please."

"Alright," he said quietly. "I'll see you around."

Once Billy left, she opened her bedroom door to find Oliver standing in the same exact spot. "The coast is clear," she told him. She looked down at his balled up fists to the side. "Thank you for not bursting out of here."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy," he mumbled. Oliver wanted nothing but to go and grab Billy and throw him out on his ass. He swallowed his anger though because revealing himself would've caused a lot more problems than Felicity needed. He heard it all though. Billy's desperate pleas and the annoyance but sadness in Felicity's voice as she tried to hold her emotions in. 

"You alright?" he reached out for her, but she had already quickly turned away.

"Yep."

He watched her as she moved around her place her eyebrows were furrowed with those crinkles in her forehead. He watched her snatch up the bouquet and promptly dropped the flowers in the trash. She began shoving them down into the can when she snatched her hand back with a yelp.

"Ow." She kicked at the can. "Stupid thorny flowers," she grumbled shaking her hand.

"Felicity..."

"I'm fine." She turned the faucet on and held her finger under the running water. Washing the blood away, she looked at her finger again and could see the thorn was stuck. Of course some flowers from Billy would injure her. She turned looking for the first aid kit but didn't see it.

"Looking for this?" Oliver held it up with a slight shake.

"Yeah," she sighed. She looked at her finger again as it throbbed.

"Come here," he becked for her. "Let me take care of you for a change." He nodded towards the couch encouraging her.

"Alright." She finally conceded and followed behind him. She sat down and held her hand out to him. He popped open the kit sifting through it.

"Not a fan of flowers," he asked.

"Not a fan of roses. They've always seemed generic and like a last minute afterthought to me."

"Interesting take."

"I'm a fan of peonies," she elaborated. "They're beautiful and..."

"Colorful?"

"How did you know?"

Oliver glanced around her apartment with a raised eyebrow. Her place had almost every bright color imaginable in it. "Kind of an observation."

She huffed a small laugh at his observation. "But yeah, they're my favorite."

"You sure you're alright," he asked again.

"Just annoyed," she answered truthfully this time. "I don't know why he's trying all of a sudden."

"Maybe because he knows he lost a good thing. That's how we operate as guys. Not always the smartest at times." He held up the opened safety pin. "Ready?"

"Okay," she exhaled.

Oliver brought her finger up higher to his eye level and Felicity immediately tensed up. He looked up at her and laughed. "Felicity, I haven't even touched you yet."

She cracked her eyes open and peeked at him. "Oh," she laughed.

He laughed softly as she relaxed again. "Alright. I'll count to three for you."

Felicity took a deep breath and nodded. She closed her eyes again as Oliver gripped her finger.

"One. Two. Three."

Felicity felt the pin prick her and she squeezed her eyes shut harder.

"Hey," he started as he began poking in her finger. "Wanna know what else I've observed?"

"Mhmm," she nodded with her eyes still shut.

"You have an obsession with pandas."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at his smug face. "You saw my stuffed panda and blanket in my room?'

"I sure did," he laughed. "Also the pajamas," he whispered.

"Oh my gosh. This is so embarrassing," she laughed.

"I saw it all," he grinned.

"Okay, yes. I do have an obsession with panda bears. They're so cute though," she exclaimed. "They have chunky bellies and droopy eyes. Also the way their little paws hold onto the tree and they look so soft and cuddly, I feel like they would give the best hugs"

Felicity finished her spill finally noticing that she felt nothing anymore. She looked down at her finger wrapped in a band aid. "Wait. You're done," she asked.  

"Yep," he said with a smile. The thorn was now out. "Talking takes your mind off of the pain. Like you did for me." 

So they had been sitting there together while Oliver just held her hand and she went on and on about an animal she thought was cute. Felicity smiled at the not too distance memory of her rambling about her BBB day and practically anything she could think of to Oliver as Diggle worked his magic on him. She looked back at him meeting his deep eyes. Never had someone looked at her the way Oliver did. His eyes held so much in them and it was like he could look through you. 

"Your hands are so small," he observed out loud. He finally looked away back down at her hand. 

Felicity turned her hand over in Oliver's spreading her fingers out. His hand looked like it could swallow hers two times over. She could feel the grooves and roughness of Oliver's hand compared to hers. Oliver closed his hand folding Felicity's into his. The contrast between them was glaring. It was like an analogy for how different their lives were. He lived a life that she had no business being involved in and she was just a girl trying to find her way. They shouldn't be this linked with one another.

Oliver finally snapped from his trance and cleared his throat. He slowly released Felicity's hand. "It's uh...it's late. I should let you get some sleep."

"Uh yeah. Right," she stammered. "You as well." Felicity ran her now sweaty palms against her pants and hopped up. She put a considerable amount of safe distance between them. "Goodnight Oliver."

"Goodnight Felicity."

* * *

Felicity leaned across the counter staring on and off at the clock on the wall. She light tapped her fingers against the counter wishing time would speed up. The bell in the restaurant dinged signaling entering customers. Good because Felicity was bored out of her mind. She looked up to see Laurel Lance with her friend and coworker Joanna walking inside. Might be a lot more interesting than she anticipated.

Laurel and Joanna walked to an empty booth and slid inside and began looking over the menu. Felicity grabbed her notepad and began making her way over. As she walked up, she could hear their conversation.

"Laurel, I don't get why you're worried about Oliver Queen. I thought for sure that chapter of your life was closed. The toe of you are on completely different paths."

Felicity's ears perked up at the mention of Oliver's name. She walked a bit slower to see if she could hear any more info before it was time to actually do her job.

"I would at least see him around here and there."

"Laurel, he's a criminal. Who knows what he's up to? End of story. Need I remind you that you're with Tommy Merlyn now. A guy with his head on straight, a career that doesn't involve breaking the law. Your career is thriving, and if you continue on the path you're on, ADA is an attainable goal. That doesn't exactly mesh well with a guy like Queen."

"You're right," Laurel sighed. "You're right. I just...I don't know. You're right, it's whatever," she waved her hand. Laurel knew she was being unreasonable. She and Oliver hadn't had a civil conversation in almost two years. That's how long it had been since he found out she slept with Tommy as a way to get back at him. Considering the fact that she was still with Tommy, talking was not an appealing option to Oliver.

Felicity decided she had heard enough and finally made her presence known. She cleared her throat.

"Felicity," Laurel looked at her name tag. "You're Sara's friend right?"

"Yep," she confirmed. "That's me." She gave her the famous practice smile.

"Don't mind us," Laurel laughed. "Just guy troubles. I'm sure you have experience in that area."

"Oh yeah. You have no idea," Felicity said. She gave her the same smile again. "Are you guys ready to order?"

*****

Felicity walked into her place to find Oliver shirtless in the middle of the floor doing push-ups. She saw her little five pound weights on the floor as well. He looked up at her before continuing. 

She dropped her things down and stood with her hands on her hips admiring his extremely fit physique and form. She wasn't blind at all. Oliver was like Greek god status among men. She could stare all day and not find an imperfection. One of the things that made him so unique was that even though he knew he was a man amongst men, he didn't carry himself like it. 

He looked at her again this time switching to one armed pushups.

She shook her head with a laugh, pretty sure he was showing out now. He finally jumped to his feet smiling up at her. "Hi," he spoke breathlessly. 

"Hi." She managed to will her eyes to move away from his chest she spoke back almost just as breathless as him. "So, I take it you're feeling a lot better."

"Yeah," he nodded. He moved his arm around showing the range of movement he now had. The wound was healing, no bleeding or swelling around the stitching. He grabbed his shirt and slipped it on. He managed to pull it on without feeling much pain. "Just needed to start regaining my strength," he explained her. He grabbed the weights putting them away. 

"I see." Her feet finally moved and she joined him in the living room. "You've probably used those weights more than I have," she joked. 

"Why is that not surprising," he laughed. 

"So I'm guessing this means you're getting ready to leave," she assumed. 

He propped his hands on his waist turning to face her. He nodded silently seeing the range of emotions play out over her face. 

Felicity nodded chewing her bottom lip. Oliver sat down and reached out for her. She slipped her hand in his as he pulled her down beside him. He threw his arm around her back with his fingers brushing her shoulders. 

"I can't talk you out of leaving, can I?" She knew she couldn't fight him on it because he was right. The obvious was right in her face. She knew he was a lot better than he was in the beginning and as close to 100% as possible.

"No. You've been a great host, but I can't stay here hidden away forever. I have to eventually get back to the real world. I have to get back to work."

Work meant back to Bratva business. Back to reality and back to the real world. 

"I understand. I'm sure John needs you as well as Verdant and your shop. You stay gone too long, people may think I kidnapped you instead of helping you.”

Before thinking, Oliver tucked the right side of Felicity's hair behind her ear. "Saving me,” he said. “Felicity, you saved my life that night and I don't think you realize just how much I owe you. You risked your life to help me and that is something I will never forget."

His fingers lingered on her skin as her thumb dragged along her cheek. She stared into his eyes slightly leaning into his touch. "I would do it again," she said. 

"I believe you." He slowly pulled his hand away. He had gotten lost in the moment. This was the first time he'd ever gotten this close to losing his resolve around her. Felicity pulled at something inside of him. Something that he didn't know was there. Something that he didn't know he could feel. 

"Are you going to be okay? Safe? I mean, where are you going to go?"

"Back to my loft," he answered. "It's safe,” he assured her. "The Triad has dispersed for now. It’s quiet; the best time to make my reappearance.”

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight. Midnight," he said. He had talked with John and everything was in place. It would be best to leave when it was dark, quiet and not many people around.

"I'm sorry for springing this on you like this.”

“No, it’s fine. I get it. Time is of the essence.” 

Feeling the air get heavy, Oliver changed the subject. "So, how was work? No problems or anything?"

Right. She had forgotten she was going to tell him about Laurel. "Work was fine. Laurel stopped by with a friend and asked about you.” She saw his face immediately drop. “She didn’t ask me personally,” she clarified. “But she was mentioning to Joanna about how she hasn't seen you around town in a while.”

Oliver sighed. That was all the more reason for him to leave. He didn’t need more people growing suspicious and sticking their noses where they didn’t belong.

“She never mentioned what she might’ve wanted,” Felicity told him.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," he said. 

"I don't think her and Tommy are that committed to one another or maybe it's one sided. She seemed more focused on you."

"Yeah, that doesn't concern me. At all."  
Felicity didn’t push the issue. She was the only one with a crappy romantic history. Plus, it seemed liked Laurel and Oliver were even more complicated than her history with Billy.

"Well since you're leaving, how about I get out of these grease filled clothes, take a shower and we can order take out," she suggested. 

"Wow,” he gasped. “You're actually going to let me eat something other than soup.”

Felicity smiled as she stood up. “Also, you should shower too. You stink,” she whispered before running off.

Oliver smiled to himself as Felicity’s bedroom door closed behind her. He was ready to go because sitting still and letting people take care of him was never anything he was good at. But it was something about leaving Felicity that was weighing on him. He never imagined he would grow this close to her. Up until now, she was just his sister’s best friend. A girl he would see around and speak or talk to, but now everything was different. She was so much more and felt so much more for her.

*****

Felicity was perched on a pillow on the makeshift table Oliver set up using a blanket on the floor. In the middle of them sat devoured takeout boxes that had been filled with fried rice, sweet and sour chicken. Pot stickers which were her favorite was the last thing left as she and Oliver shared a box.

"I can’t believe you actually use the chopsticks," Felicity said. 

"My mom taught me actually. It's fairly easy."

Felicity picked up her pair looking at them. She could never properly use them. She stuck them between her fingers in some sort of fashion. Grabbing a pot sticker, she tried to bring it to her mouth. She laughed as it promptly slipped out of the chopsticks. "This is hopeless," she laughed. 

"Here let me show you." Oliver hopped up and sat down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her grabbing her right hand. "Alright," he said quietly. His hands covered hers and he situated the sticks in her hand placing her fingers were they were supposed to go. He called out the instructions to her and Felicity could feel his warm breath tingling her ear. 

"Then you just pick it up like this," Oliver continued. He kept his hand over hers as he guided it down helping her pick it up.

“Alright. Let me try it on my own.”

Oliver released her hand as Felicity repeated the instructions to herself.

Felicity triumphantly popped the pot sticker into her mouth smiling proudly. "I did it," she grinned. Neither one realized that Oliver was still completely wrapped around her until Felicity turned her face brushing across his jaw.

Oliver cleared his throat and slowly peeled himself away from Felicity. "See, easy," he said as he went back to his seat. 

"If you say so.” She dropped the chopsticks and picked the last one up with her fingers. 

"You know, I've been thinking," Felicity said.

"About?"

"Taking back control of my life," she answered. 

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means, no more doing what other people expect. It means doing what I feel is right for me. It means being more assertive for what I want no matter what."

Oliver nodded listening. "Sounds good. What will your first step to accomplish this be?"

"I've been thinking a lot about my future and how I wasted so much time doing nothing. So my first goal will be getting back into school." She had already completed her first year and her basic classes. When it was time for her to pick a major, she couldn’t think of one. Billy at the time was no help and she just let time go by and now she was stuck feeling like a failure. She needed to join more of the real world.

“And what will you be studying,” Oliver asked.

“Nothing concrete yet, so I won't say. Ideas are floating around in my head, but I am definitely going to be taking action.”

"You're already assertive, smart, beautiful and amazing. Adding assertiveness to that.” He let out a low whistle. “Watch out world,” he said.

“Thank you Oliver,” she smiled. “Who will shower me with compliments once you’re gone? I’ve gotten used to that,” she smiled at him.

"And I’ve meant each and every one of them."

Oliver's cell phone began to buzz instantly breaking up the moment between them. "It's John," Oliver confirmed looking at it.

Felicity nodded feeling emotions creeping up inside.

He stood up brushing his hands off. “Let me help you…”

“No.” She hopped up willing her emotions away. “You should go ahead and go. Don’t keep him waiting. I’ll take care of it.”

“Alright.” Oliver looked back and grabbed his jacket slipping it on.

She crossed her arms over her chest rocking back and forth on her heels. "Will I uh…Will I see you around or will we pretend we don't really know each other," she asked. 

"I could never pretend I don't know you," he said softly. "Thank you Felicity," he whispered. “For everything. I really owe you.”

“What? Will you put me on your Christmas list,” she asked with a light laugh.

“No.” He fixed the collar of his jacket. “Hanukkah list,” he said.

Felicity’s eyes widened. She hadn’t told Oliver she was Jewish. She wondered if Thea ever mentioned it. “How did you know,” she asked.

“Your menorah.” He pointed back to the menorah on her shelf. One of the many things he learned about her during his stay.

Felicity smiled feeling her cheeks reddened and her heart soften at Oliver’s observant skills. Felicity walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck. He was a bit surprised by her sudden weight and stumbled a bit before regaining his footing. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist tightening the hug. He held on to her and he could smell that sweet smell coming from her.

“You still smell like rain,” he whispered. She laughed softly as his hands ran down her arms to her hands. He squeezed them softly as he pulled back.

Felicity walked to the door and opened it for him. Oliver followed behind her and gave her one last glance before walking out of it. As he walked into the hall, the door closed behind him. He placed his hand on the shut door and patted it softly before walking away.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity come across each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to click on the link in the chapter. It's a Polyvore set that I think you all will enjoy seeing. :)

Felicity walked out of her door almost running right into a random guy on the other side of it. 

"Woah." She took a step back trying to let her heart rate calm down. The guy jumped back as she realized he was a delivery guy. 

"Sorry ma'am," he quickly said. "Are you Felicity Smoak," he asked next. 

"Uh yes." She finally noticed the huge bouquet of wrapped flowers in his arms. 

"I have a delivery for you. If you could just sign here." He gave her the electronic signing pad to quickly jotted her name down. She exchanged the pad for the flowers bidding him goodbye with a thank you. 

Disappearing back into her place, she unwrapped the brown paper slowly revealing a gigantic bouquet of her favorite. They were a beautiful mixture of pink peonies. 

A knowing smile stretched across her face as she searched for a card. Finally locating it, she pulled it out. Tearing the envelope away, her eyes quickly scanned the small message. 

_**Thank you for bringing color into my life.** _

There was no name, no signature, no indication as to who sent it. Only that monogrammed message was there. But she knew who was behind it. Without a doubt in her mind it was Oliver. She leaned down and took a whiff of the sweet smell. The smile stretched wider across her face as she read the message again. She brought color into his life. What exactly did that mean?

As she searched for a vase to put them in, her mind lingered on Oliver. A week, that's how long it had been since she saw him. A week since he left and returned back to his life and she fell back into her normal routine. She knew going into the situation that it would never be permanent. He would eventually have to leave their little living arrangement. Still, she felt a bit of sadness at it. She had gotten used to coming home having someone ask about her day and actually care. She got used to having someone to vent to, talk to and just be there. She could even admit that she missed his brooding face.  

Placing the vase on her island, she took a step back to admire the centerpiece. Smiling brightly, she picked the card up again. The smile dropped once she realized she didn't have a way to tell him thank you. They never got around to exchanging numbers or anything. She chewed her bottom lip tapping the card in her hand before placing it in her purse. She would just have to settle for bumping into him. 

*****

Oliver's mind had been filled with Felicity. To go from living with her to suddenly not seeing her felt strange. He wasn't actively avoiding her, he just wanted her to have time to herself. Away from him and his problems...time to settle back into her normal life groove. He missed her. He had to admit it to himself. This was vastly different territory with him. He didn't miss people. He didn't feel a longing for someone that he wasn't even in a relationship with. But then there was Felicity. In that time frame, there had been a switch, something was turned on between them.

In another uncharacteristic move, he ordered her flowers. He wondered if she received them. He fought with himself long and hard about actually sending them. He owed her so much that in actuality. flowers seemed like a half ass thank you. They didn't even compare to what she had done for him. The note he added to the bouquet was an attempt to be a little more sentimental, hopefully not too much though. Didn't want to freak her out. It was safe to say he had no idea as to what he was even doing?

John's tap on Oliver's shoulder shook him from his thoughts. He looked up to see John offering him a one of the two drinks in his hand. Oliver stood up taking the shot glass. “Prochnost.” They clinked their glasses together in a toast before swallowing the brown liquid quickly. Oliver squinted a bit at the burn clearing his throat. John walked back around his desk took a seat as Anatoly Knyazev's strong voice finally bolstered through the room coming from the speaker phone.

"John Diggle, my favorite American and Oliver Queen, my second favorite American."

While John handled everything on the United States territory, they still answered to Anatoly, who was the Bratva Pakhan, stationed in Russia. John had been communicating with him regarding the situation with Oliver. Now that Oliver was back amongst the living, they wanted to discuss how they were going to move forwarding regarding business and China White.

"China is still in the wind," Anatoly confirmed. "Contacts haven't been able to locate her."

"She won't stay hidden for long. She'll come out when she thinks we're least expecting it. Which is why we're going to stay alert."

Anatoly finally turned his attention to the quiet Oliver.

"This Felicity Smoak of yours," he started. "You're sure she's someone that can be trusted?"

"Yes," Oliver answered quickly. He jumped to his feet walking to John's desk. "Yes," he repeated resting his hands against the dark oak. "She went above and beyond for me. There's no one else I could think of that would've done the same."

"What has she asked for in return," Anatoly asked next. "Is it reasonable?"

"Nothing. She wants nothing."

Dead silence came from the phone before Anatoly's powerful accent came through again. "Nothing," he repeated. "You mean she hid you away for that long, lied, made excuses and yet wants nothing for it."

"That's not the type of person she is," Oliver said with the bass in his voice rising.

John held his hand up telling Oliver to calm down. He thought about how he basically had to force Felicity to take the money he offered her. Her not wanting anything in returned wasn't a shock. "Felicity's a good kid," he spoke up. "And she is under my protection. If she happens to make a demand, I'll handle it. Personally."

"Just playing devil’s advocate for a bit," Anatoly conceded. "I trust the two of you more than anyone else, so if the two of you say she's fine, then alright. She's under my protection as well."

"Thank you." Oliver walked back to chair and dropped down in it.

Business talks wore on before Anatoly said that he needed to leave. The call ended with them agreeing to discuss matters at a more extensive matter later.

"Have you talked to Felicity since," John asked.

Oliver shook his head. "Figured I would give things some time to stabilize," he said.

A light knock rapped against the door. John's wife peeked her head through the door. A smile spread across her face as she saw Oliver inside.

"Oliver!" She walked up to him pulling him into a warm hug. "You scared us."

"Hey Lyla." He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek as she tightened the hug. "Can't get rid of me that easily," he joked.

She pulled back looking over him. "You don't look as frail as I thought you would," she said. "This infamous Felicity must've really taken care of you."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I think I need to meet her."

Oliver smiled bash fully before looking away. Lyla noticed the admiring glint in Oliver's eye. She swallowed her questions down deciding not to dig any deeper.

"Johnny, dinner is ready." She walked over sliding her arm around his back leaning into his quick kiss on the lips. She turned back to Oliver. "Joining us?"

"No," Oliver shook his head. "I have to go check on some things, but thank you though."

Not completely satisfied with the no, Lyla gave Oliver another option. "You will have to join us soon. Your goddaughter expects you, so I need a promise before you walk out of that door Queen."

"I promise I will join you all very soon." Oliver grabbed his jacket and put it on. "I'll see you guys later," he said with a final wave.

~

"You look like shit." Oliver walked up to Slade Wilson with a laugh.

"Thank you."

Slade gave him a hard pat on the back with a hearty laugh. "Good to see you kid. I knew we couldn't get rid of you that easily."

"Thanks for everything man," Oliver said.

Workers were busy bustling around the shop and it looked as if everything was still sailing smoothly. Oliver filed next to Slade as he began giving him updates on how the shop was faring. "We didn't lose much business, but your personal services were requested a lot," Slade began. "They accepted that you were out of town on the condition that you would contact them upon your return."

"I'll get the names later." Oliver fished his keys out and unlocked his office. "What else?"

"Lance and his partner came sniffing around."

"Of course." Oliver shook his head as he flicked the lights on. "Say anything worth worrying about?"

"Nope. Lance gave the usual I'm going to haul all of your asses to jail rant. Nothing new."

Oliver dropped down in his desk chair running his hands along the oak arms. He missed this place. Between the car shop and Verdant, the shop was where he felt the most at home. Working on bikes and cars had always been what he used to escape.

Slade leaned against the wall crossing his arms across his muscular chest. "So, tell me. How did you an asshole like yourself get someone to actually care for you."

"Wow." Oliver snorted a laugh. "I asked myself the same thing. Still no answer yet.”

Slade broke into a deep laugh. "See you later kid. I'm going to head back down and let you get reacquainted with your space."

* * *

"Thank you." Felicity took her vanilla latte from the Jitters barista. She turned around and saw Iris sitting at a table by herself. 

"Hey Iris." She walked up to her with a warm smile. 

Iris looked up and matched her smile. She jumped to her feet pulling Felicity into a hug. "Hey." She pointed to the chair inviting her to join her. "Have a seat."

Felicity sat down taking a sip of the sweet liquid. 

"How have you been? Haven't seen you around in a bit."

"Good," Felicity answered as she took a small sip of the warm liquid. "Just been around, here and there, working and then I was a little sick," she quickly added remembering the lie that had been going strong. "What about you?"

"Pretty much the same," Iris said. "But without the sickness," she clarified. "I'm on break now, so I figured I would try to look over my course curriculum for school."

"Oh, yeah?" Felicity looked down at the papers. "What are you planning on studying," she asked. 

"Journalism," Iris answered. 

"Really? That's great," she said happy for her friend. "As for me, I'm still stuck," Felicity sighed.  

"Don't stress yourself, it's took me awhile to finally pinpoint something."

"I can't help but to stress," Felicity sighed. "I'm all over the place." She didn't even have a valid starting point. It was like she had spent so much of her life contorting to what other people wanted her to be, she forgot to take the time to find out what she really liked. 

"I was the same way in the beginning. At least you've already done the generic classes, so that's taken care of. Want a piece of advice?"

"Yeah."

"Don't even think of something that you grew up doing or a hobby. Think of something, a moment, or anything that has resonated the most with you and if you can turn that into a career, you have your major."

"Really? That easy," Felicity asked. She began twirling the end of her ponytail around her fingers contemplating Iris's words. "I don't know." 

"I'm serious," Iris said. "Want to know how I picked journalism?"

Felicity nodded. 

"One day I was visiting my dad at work," she explained. "This case had been ongoing for a while and gotten a lot of media attention. My dad had to hold a press conference and he basically bullshitted his way through all of the questions until this hard hitting female reporter started asking them. She was firing them off right after another. I had never seen my dad so stumped, bewildered and flustered before. I wanted to achieve that. I knew then that's what I wanted to do. I want to sink my teeth into people and get them to give me all the information I desire."

Felicity looked at Iris with her eyebrows raised. "You're serious?" 

"Yes," Iris nodded. "That moment stuck out to me for such a long time and now, here I am."

"I hear you." Felicity filed the advice away in her mind. She would take some time and think of that. 

Felicity and Iris talked more catching up with one another until it was time for Iris's break to end. 

"I have an idea." Iris hopped up in her seat. "How about we forget life stuff and go out and have fun tonight? Just let down your hair and have fun with us."

"Us," Felicity questioned. 

"Me, Sara and Dinah. Just the girls," Iris said. "It would be fun to go out together and see what kind of trouble we can get into." She clapped her hands together bouncing on her feet. Her eyes practically begged Felicity to say yes. 

"Trouble? Aren't you forgetting you're a cop's daughter," Felicity teased. 

"And your ex-boyfriend works for my father," Iris shot back. 

"Touché," Felicity whispered before breaking into a laugh with Iris. 

Turning the offer down briefly crossed Felicity's mind, but she remembered the promise she made to Dinah and Sara. Saying no would have led to unnecessary questions. Plus, she was in the mood for going out. There was this outfit in her closet that she bought on a whim and she had been waiting on an opportunity to wear it. 

"Sure. I'm game," Felicity agreed. "Where would we go," she asked. 

"Verdant."

*****

["Felicity."](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_80/set?id=229566400)

She turned to see Oliver standing behind her. Before she even turned around she knew it was him. No one said her name quite like him. He made sure to say every syllable and let her name leave his lips like a whisper. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, a black tee and a black leather jacket with boots. His signature style had returned. The scruff he'd grown while at her place was now neatly trimmed and she could tell his hair was back to the regular cropped length.

"Hi," she spoke back. She walked up to him engulfing him with a warm hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms circled her waist. His hands landed at the curve of her back with his fingers pressing against the skin peeking out. He pulled her close with her smell intoxicating him like she was a drink he indulged in.

Oliver finally stepped back as his eyes continued to examine her from head to toe. "You look uh...you look amazing." The two piece on her looked sinful. The flushed pink color against her skin was a perfect match. Her skin glistened as his eyes focused on every exposed area. Her legs stood tall in nude strappy heels giving the effect of long legs.

He couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over her. He licked his lips as his mouth and throat grew dry. "Wow," he breathed.

"Thank you." She swiped her hair away from her face as she looked over herself. "It's been awhile since I've been out, I figured I should try and step my game up.

"The panda pajamas were nice."

Her signature smile spread across her face and he felt his chest warm at the sight of it.

She bumped him lightly. "You were sworn to secrecy, remember?"

"My lips are sealed."

"How are you," she asked.

"Good."

"And?" Her eyes dropped to where he was shot.

"Good. 100%"

"I'm glad. Wasn't sure you would be able to survive without me barking orders at you."

He looked over staring straight into three sets of eyes. He gave them a slight wave as they diverted their eyes. "Girls night," he asked.

"Yeah," Felicity nodded. "It was their idea," she explained. "They picked this place. I wouldn't have because of you know...everything, and the technically not being 21 just yet, well for me at least, and also Iris and Sara's dad being cops." She took a deep breath and finally closed her mouth.

Oliver stared at her with an amused smile. "I missed that," he laughed.

"Yeah right. I'm sure talking your ear off wasn't one of the highlights to staying at my place."

"That was better than the soup," he joked.

"Wow," she laughed a hearty laugh. "You're still full of jokes. Are you sure you don't still have that fever?"

"How is the college major decision going," he asked.

"It's going. Still leaning towards the undecided side now."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Let it come to you," he said offering her a piece of advice.

"Thank you, Oliver."

He smiled quietly. "I hope you didn't think I was avoiding you. I just needed to get some things straight and wanted to give you some space as well."

"I didn't, but I understand."

He slipped his hands in his pockets and moved a bit closer to her. He lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "You know I missed you." He noticed the way her eyes fluttered and she swallowed thickly while searching for a response.

Just then, he felt someone walking up close to him. Nikolai approached him clearing his throat.

"Hey boss, sorry to interrupt."

Nikolai did a double take once he noticed just who Oliver was talking to. He thought it was a random woman, but quickly realized it was the infamous Felicity.

"Oh? It's the little firecracker," Nikolai said turning towards her.

"And it's the ass," she responded with a pointed look. She rolled her eyes when he smiled at her.

"Sorry about things before," he apologized.

"Uh huh," she hummed.

"What is it Nik," Oliver asked.

"We have a bit of a situation," he whispered.

Oliver grew irritated because he wanted to finish talking but it seemed as if duty was calling. Nikolai leaned over towards Oliver explaining things more in his ear. Felicity couldn't hear anything but she could see the changes in Oliver's face and his body tense up.

"I'll handle it," she heard Oliver say. He turned to her apologizing. "I'm sorry. I need to go..."

Felicity waved him off. "No, I get it. You're at work." She cradled her clutch in front of her rocking back on her heels. "It's okay."

He lightly squeezed her arms. "Have a good time with your friends, you deserve it."

Felicity smiled at him with a nod before turning and heading back to their booth. Oliver's eyes stayed on her admiring the view with each step she made. He turned to Nikolai who immediately diverted his eyes.

"Hey," he motioned for him. Oliver grabbed his shoulder bringing him to ear level. "Keep a close eye on them. I mean do not let them out of your sight, particularly..."

"The feisty one," Nikolai interrupted.

"Yes," he nodded. "Especially her."

As Felicity slid into the booth, her friend's eyes drilled holes into her. "What?"

"That was the Oliver Queen," Iris said as her eyes glistened. "I mean I've heard so much about him, but never actually had the chance to see him in person. He's freaking gorgeous. The mugshots and pictures don't do him nearly enough justice."

The dark jeans and the way his body filled out a leather jacket should've been sinful. "Yep that's him."

"When did the two of you become so cozy," Dinah asked.

"What? He's Thea's brother, so I mean, we know each other." She picked up her glass taking a long sip of the cool liquid.

"Yeah, but that hug seemed. I don't know, very friendly," she sung.

"It's just been awhile since we've seen each other and thought we would catch up a bit."

"Didn't he used to date your sister," Iris asked Sara. Her journalistic trait was rearing its head and Felicity hoped she wouldn't turn the questions on her.

"Yeah," Sara mumbled. "I stayed clear of that though. None of my business. All I know is that it's been over for a very long time."

As the conversation amongst themselves continued, thoughts began barreling into Felicity's mind. Their unfinished conversation lingered in her mind. She would occasionally glance around the club for any sight of Oliver, but there was none. He was at work. His work as a Bratva member masked by being a nightclub owner. He was taking care of a situation, exactly what type of situation, who knows? The realization of his world was hitting her. They were in two different ends of the spectrum, but yet her eyes were searching for him.

~

Felicity waved goodbye to her friends as they sped off in the car they rode together in. She had opted to drive solo for the night. Considering, she only had one drink that night, she figured she was good enough to drive.

With her keys in her hand, she turned to head to her car. Her walk slowed as she felt a set of eyes on her. She looked over and there he was. Oliver stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets staring at her. She felt her breath hitch as his eyes roamed over her in the way they did inside the club. It was something about the way he looked at her. He looked at her the way no one else did. She felt drawn to him. Without thinking, she dropped her keys back into her clutch and began making her way over to him.

"Hi," he spoke as she approached him.

"Hi."

"Where are you headed," he asked.

"Home."

She didn't make any efforts to move or go back to her car.

"Want to go for a ride,” Oliver offered.

Felicity looked down as he held his hand out. Without thinking her mouth immediately said yes. She slipped her hand in his and her turned on his heels leading them through the back into the club. Back out of the club, to the garage and finally to his motorcycle.

"Here put this on. It can get very windy." He took his jacket off and held it out for her.  

"Oh. Okay." Felicity pushed her purse strap up on her shoulder. She slipped her arms through the sleeves as his jacket swallowed her whole. 

Oliver pushed the coat up on her shoulders making sure she was covered. "There you go." He ran his hands down her shoulders squeezing along the way. Oliver hopped on quickly and handed her his helmet next.  

She grabbed it cautiously. "You only have one?"

"I'll be fine. Trust me. Now hop on." He nodded behind him. 

Felicity strapped the helmet tightly on her head. Hiking her skirt up a bit, thankfully there was a split to help, she threw her leg over the bike taking a seat behind him. 

"Felicity, hold onto me tight," he instructed. 

She followed his instructions and wrapped her arms around his waist linking her fingers together. 

They rode along the streets as the bike hummed the entire way. The night sky illuminated their path. She didn't have a clue as to where they were going. She could barely see out of the helmet on her head. She just put her complete trust into Oliver. For something that the initial thought of terrified her, she let Oliver have total control and simply enjoyed the ride.

When Oliver finally pulled to a stop, she didn’t want to get off. She had enjoyed being pressed against his strong back and wrapped around him feeling completely safe with him. She sat still letting her legs regain the feeling in them. Oliver absentmindedly ran his hands over Felicity’s exposed thighs. The spark from his fingers immediately ignited the feeling in them again. She unhooked the helmet and ran her fingers through her ponytail that had been thoroughly whipped by the wind. "What is this place,” she asked.

Oliver took Felicity’s hand helping her to her feet. He made sure she could stand straight and was readjusted to the ground before letting her hand go. "This is where one of my dad's factories used to be a long time ago," he explained. "They bulldozed it down once they decided they wanted to build a park. This area is sort of like a mini hideout attached to it. Not many people know about it. I come here when I want to get away, just to think or clear my head."

"Why did you bring me here," she asked. 

"Wanted to share something of mines with you."

He grabbed her hand and led them over to a small bench in the clearing. Felicity sat down taking a look out across the sky admiring the gorgeous away of colors.

"It's very beautiful out here," she said. She was oblivious to the way Oliver's eyes were on her.

"Yeah, it is." It seemed as if he was talking about the sky, but he was solely talking about her. He always knew she was a beauty, but this night had him seeing her in a completely different light. Maybe it was because he hadn’t seen her for some time. Maybe it was the way she looked tonight. Or maybe it was a combination of both. He finally tore his eyes away from her and looked up.

"Thank you for my flowers Oliver," she said. "They were beautiful and the gesture was really unexpected and sweet."

"You're welcome. I’m glad you liked them."

Silence crept in between of them until Oliver hissed sounding like he was suddenly in pain. "What's wrong," Felicity immediately asked. "It’s not your wound is it?"

Oliver pulled his hand out of his jacket and flexed his hand open and shut. Felicity saw a small wince on his face as he looked down at his hand. She looked over it and noticed a cut on his knuckle. 

"No. I had to uh...there was a bit of a situation with a patron at the club tonight." His explanation was short, but Felicity knew what he meant and just what he was leaving out. That's what Nikolai came to him about. 

Felicity grabbed Oliver's wrist pulling his hand into her lap. He hesitated for a bit and then stretched his hand out. Her slender fingers softly brushed across his veiny hand following into the grooves. Her finger grazed across the cut.

“You need some cream on this,” she told him.

"You're going to make it a habit of taking care of me," he asked. 

Felicity slid her hand underneath his. "Maybe. I kind of like it."

Here he was insinuating that he basically had to beat up a guy, but Felicity wasn't deterred. She found him shot, bleeding, on the brink of death, and knew about his work, but she still saw something in him. How? "Well you really shouldn't," he said softly.

Felicity knew what he meant. She shouldn't be around him. She shouldn't want to be his friend. She shouldn't fit into his lifestyle. But yet she was drawn to him. 

"I thought you wouldn't tell me what I should or shouldn't do.” She tilted her head at him smiling a satisfied smile as he stayed quiet.

“What did you mean by that message with the flowers? Bringing color into your life.” The message had been eating away at her since she read it. She needed to know what it meant exactly.

Oliver ran his free hand over his jaw sighing as he tried to gather his swarming thoughts. He closed his fingers around hers mimicking the way he held onto as they sat on her couch. “I didn’t expect you, Felicity,” he started. “You were there for me in a way no one without something to gain, has ever been and without hesitation.” Felicity looked up at Oliver as his eyes began to sparkle underneath the illuminated lights as he explained himself. She found herself unable to look away.  
“Being there with you was great even considering the circumstances. Your personality and just everything about the way you are was completely new to me,” he continued. “You’re bright and colorful, and that’s what I meant about bringing color into my life. You did.” Oliver sighed feeling a bit flustered.

“I’m not particularly good at explaining my thoughts,” he huffed. “But…”

“No,” Felicity objected. “I get it. I got every word and it is very sweet,” she smiled. She leaned over pressing a kiss to his cheek. She could tell she surprised Oliver as she let her lips linger there for a moment.

“I should get you home Ms. Smoak." He stood up pulling her up with him, their fingers still linked. He dropped the helmet over her head adjusting the straps for her. He closed his jacket up on her admiring how petite, yet comfortable and perfect she looked in his clothing.

Oliver hopped on his bike and patted the seat behind him. “Hop on again and hold on to me tight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got to meet Lyla, although it was brief, but yay Lyla(I always wish there was more of her). Slade, Iris. What did you think???


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation between two people finally happens while Bratva consequences are looming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Your comments are always so wonderful! The comments about the slow burn are my fav. I honestly would want nothing more than for these two to just kiss and love on each other, I promise the slow burn will be worth it.)

Felicity walked into Jitters just as Iris slid behind the counter. "Your usual Smoak," she asked grabbing up a cup.

"Yes. I'm so glad you get to put your magical touch on it." Felicity leaned over the counter as Iris went to work.

"I love a friend that strokes your ego," Iris smiled. "A nonfat latte, extra sugar, coming right up." She uncapped a sharpie and began scribbling on the cup. "Hey, so we're thinking of going out again sometime in the near future. You game?"

"Sure," Felicity responded. "I had a good time."

"Me too," Iris said. "Verdant was a lot of fun. I know if my dad found out I went there; he would have a..."

Iris slowly grew quiet and her voice trailed off as her eyes widened. Felicity turned to see what had rendered her friend speechless. Oliver had just entered the coffee shop.

He and Felicity locked eyes as he made his way over toward the counter. "Please don't drool in the coffee," Felicity whispered over her shoulder. She looked back at Oliver. His face held a small smile as he looked at them, mostly Felicity.

"Shut up."

He finally made his way in front of Felicity and stopped into his signature stance; hands in his pockets and his broad shoulders back.

"Hey," he spoke looking directly at Felicity.

"Hey," she spoke back with a smile. Iris loudly cleared her throat behind Felicity failing miserably at masking her exaggeration.

"Oliver, this is Iris. Iris, this is Oliver," she introduced them.

He gave Iris a wave before offering her his hand. He remembered seeing her at Verdant. "Nice to officially meet you," he said.

Iris wiped her hand on her apron before grabbing his hand a bit too excited. "The pleasures all mines," she blushed as she shook his hand.

Felicity struggled to swallow her laugh as Iris blatantly flirted with Oliver. Oliver's head bowed a bit and Felicity could see a hint of embarrassment on him with the way his face started to redden.

"What can I get you today," Iris asked.

"Coffee, black."

Iris picked up the coffee pot turning instantly turning her nose up. She emptied the remaining liquid in the sink. "How about I just brew a fresh pot and bring it right out to you."

"Wow," Felicity whispered to herself. "Someone still hasn't received her latte by the way," reminded her.

"Oh." Iris grabbed the forgotten cup from earlier. "That's coming up as well."

Oliver fished out his wallet pulling about two twenties. He handed them over to Iris. "For Felicity and I...and please keep the change."

"Alright," Iris smiled taking the bills. "I'll have those right out for you."

As Iris began working on the drinks, Felicity figured they should vacant the counter for any other potential customers. She gestured towards a table inviting Oliver to sit with her. "Your friend is..."

"Shameless," Felicity laughed.

"Nice," he said as she sat down.

"She thinks you're hot Oliver," she said point blank. "That's all there is to it."

Oliver laughed bashfully as he sat down. Women usually used different methods to show they were attracted him, so Iris and her crush was what he would consider cute.

"Thanks for my latte."

"You're more than welcome."

"So, what's up with you," Felicity asked. "Anything new?"

"I talked to Thea this morning," he said.

"Really?" Felicity saw the way Oliver's face lit up as he nodded. 

When Felicity talked to Thea earlier in the week, she had mentioned not speaking to Oliver in some time, but she couldn't really say much.

Oliver hadn't talked to his sister in a while. With her school schedule, everything that had happened with him, and then the things following, time had gotten away. He looked up and it had almost been two months since they last spoke. He remembered when his little sister left. Their parents were concerned with how close Thea and Oliver were. They were afraid their closeness would somehow trigger her into turning to Oliver's lifestyle. Oliver knew that wouldn't ever be the case. He made sure to keep his work life separate from Thea. He never brought her around it or brought it to her. Their parents weren't convinced though. Oliver stopped trying to please Moira and Robert a long time ago, but Thea was the opposite. So when she turned eighteen, their parents made their stipulations known. Go off to a school in London, finish by the age of 21 and then would she be able to return and get her full inheritance.

Felicity could tell what Oliver was thinking. "It's not your fault." She laid her hand atop of Oliver's closed hands. Her thumb brushed across his knuckles. She could see the cut from the other night pretty much completely healed.

Oliver opened his hand slightly letting her fingers fall into his palm. “I know,” he sighed. "Even though I hate it, I am sort of glad she's at least away from all the drama here. Our parents, QC, my drama."

Thea had fallen in love with London fashion. She told Oliver that she wanted to make some type of career out of fashion. Whether it be a designer, stylist or whatever...she just knew it would involve the fashion world.

“I hope you know she misses you Oliver. Even before she left, she would always talk about you. You mean a lot to her."

"Thank you Felicity. It means a lot to hear that. And she definitely misses her best friend too."

Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity saw Iris approaching their table with the warm beverages. Instantly she snatched her hand back from Oliver's. His thinking was along the same as he sat back crossing his arms across his chest. Felicity dropped her hands in her lap as Iris's eyes did a quick double glance.

Nothing about what she saw was said as she placed the drinks down. "Latte for Felicity and coffee for Oliver."

Felicity picked her cup up taking a sip as Iris focused her gaze back on Oliver. The cup hid the wide grin on her face as she watched Oliver retreat to a boy like shyness under Iris's gaze.

"Anything else I can get you," Iris asked.

"No," Oliver smiled. "Thank you."

"Alright."

"I'm telling Barry," Felicity mouthed to her friend as she walked off.

Felicity checked the time on her phone. It was time to head to BBB and be assaulted by the smell of grease and sounds of fries munching. She stood up with a sigh. She enjoyed talking with Oliver. He wasn't a man of many words, but he always had something insightful or sincere to say.

"I should be getting to work. Want to walk with me," she asked with a smile.

Oliver stood up with her. He would've said yes anyway, but her bright smile made the request even better. "Sure."

~

Oliver and Felicity fell into a stride as they began walking down the street. "Hey, how have things been on your end," Oliver asked. "I mean, nothing out of the ordinary has happened has it?"

She stopped in her tracks turning to him. "Is something supposed to," she asked confused. 

"No," he quickly assured her. "You were at my club and I just wanted to make sure no one said anything since we could’ve been spotted together." Even though things were quiet there was always a slight chance the wrong person could've seen something.  

Felicity looked at Oliver thoughtfully. "We rode on your bike together after. What’s the difference?”

"That's because you were on the bike with me alone the entire time. Only a fool would try something with you in my presence." His statement was full of confidence and it left no room to be misinterpreted. Felicity believed him wholeheartedly. She had yet to witness, Bratva Oliver mode, but she had heard tales through town and while she was with Billy. She was only shown glimpses when Billy showed up unannounced at her place.

Briefly glancing away, she brought her cup up to her lips taking a sip. She looked at him again noticing Oliver holding his steel gaze on her the entire time.  

Her body instinctively moved closer to his as they started walking again. Now their arms were pretty much mushed together. 

"Speaking of bikes, where’s yours?”

He motioned down the street where it was parked. “Asking for another ride already?”

“Maybe,” she winked.

"You’re not scared anymore?”

"No because you made me feel safe." Riding with her arms wrapped around him, resting against his back feeling power surge through him. “I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t just hop on anyone’s bike.”

When they got to BBB, something caught Oliver’s eye.

"Is this a panda keychain?" Oliver pulled on the fuzzy ball yanking it from Felicity's jacket pocket. Her various keys were attached to a mini panda bear trinket. He laughed as he held it up. "How did I miss this before?"

She swiped at his arm as he swiftly moved out of the way and held it out of her reach. "Your sister gave me that forever ago," she said in her defense.

"You really have an obsession," he continued to laugh. 

Her face grew red from embarrassment as she tried to stop the grin from invading her face. She reached her hand out as Oliver ignored her. "Oliver! Stop laughing at me and give it back."

She laughed as he snatched it out of her reach again.

"She said give it back to her."

They both stilled at the uninvited voice. Before Felicity looked, she instantly knew who the voice belonged to. She sighed at the inevitable. The Oliver and Billy confrontation was finally about to happen. 

Oliver handed Felicity back her keys finally deciding to acknowledge Billy's unwanted presence. He turned to face him, instinctively part of his body in front of Felicity's. "We got a problem," he addressed Billy. 

Billy brushed his jacket open revealing the badge resting on his hip. "You tell me." He began moving closer to them and Oliver instinctively put his body in front of Felicity's shielding her. 

Of course that's the tactic Billy would try to use. Billy wanted to antagonize him in attempt to make him lose his temper and cause a scene. Then there would be a reason to haul him down to the station. But being who he was, Oliver wasn't going to back down. He took a step closer as he laughed softly. "You sure you want to play it this way?"

"Is he harassing you Felicity?"

Immediately taking offense to his suggestion.  
"What," she all but shrieked. "No, what the hell are you doing Billy?"

"What are you doing," he gestured towards her and Oliver. 

"I'm with a friend."

"Friend," Billy scoffed. "You're Thea's friend, not his." Knowing that she was Thea's best friend made him accept her friendliness towards Oliver while they were together, but this felt different. He could sense something between them.

"So what? You're picking my friends now?"

"Looks like someone needs to."

Oliver stood back watching their conversation. The entire time he was remembering everything about Billy that he hated. He saw the marks on Felicity's arm from when he grabbed her. He saw the way he tried to manipulate her feelings when he came to her place. Billy was a jerk and Felicity was way too good for him. 

"If you're going to arrest me, go ahead and put the cuffs on me. If not, you should leave and stop antagonizing Felicity." 

"What did you say?" 

He ran his hand over his neck as his agitation grew. "Cuff me or get to walking buddy before I do something I seriously regret."

"Was that a threat?"

Not backing down for a minute, Oliver continued. "It was whatever you want it to be," Oliver replied. 

Felicity put her body in the middle of the approaching men. "Okay." She braced her hands against Oliver's chest, giving him a slight push back. "Oliver, please," she whispered. "Just let me just talk to him for a moment."

"Felicity, you don't have to talk to this asshole. He's not worth your time."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm trying to keep you out of jail." His jaw slackened finally as she mouthed please. His clenched fists finally relaxed. 

"Fine," he grumbled.

Felicity could tell he didn't want to, but she appreciated him letting her handle it. She dropped her hand from his arm before turning to Billy. She pulled him away from a still visibly angry Oliver. 

"Are you serious right now," Billy asked her. Lance had mentioned seeing Felicity talking to John and then seeing this display in front of him made him uncomfortable. It made him angry because he thought for sure Felicity would be smarter than to get involved with Queen. 

"No, are you serious? Just because you have that badge, it doesn't give you the right to come and harass innocent people."

"Innocent?" Billy laughed bitterly at that word. "Do you know what this man does Felicity? I don't think innocent is the word I would use to describe this guy."

"Considering the fact that he's only walking me to work right now, yes. Yes, innocent is the word I would use."

"Are you seriously okay with taking a stroll through the streets with someone like this. Do you know..."

"I know perfectly well who Oliver is," she angrily cut him off. "You're the one I can't even recognize right now." A couple of people passed by and entered the restaurant giving them uncomfortable glances. They were making a scene and that was the last thing they needed. Felicity held her hands up taking a deep breath collecting herself. "You know what? I'm not going to explain myself to you. This is none of your business. Billy, you have to stop doing this. You have to stop acting like we're still together."

"Just because we're not together doesn't mean I can't care about you or your safety for that matter."

"I'm an adult okay. I don't need your permission, Captain Lance or my parents’ permission to talk to someone. I don't care what any of you think. This is my life."

Billy looked back as Oliver stared at him directly. He looked back at Felicity and slowly backed away. "Alright," he huffed. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He started to say something to Oliver, but ultimately decided against it. Stalking off, he disappeared to wherever he came from. 

Felicity launched the now cold latte she forgot she was holding into the trash can. 

"Are you okay," Oliver asked coming up to her.

His voice was soft and full of concern. It was amazing at how quickly he could switch. One minute he was like a lion and the next he was as soft as a teddy bear.  

She nodded. "Yeah, but shouldn't I be asking you that."

"Why?" 

Felicity knew the relationship between cops and John's associates weren't great. She knew all about them being hauled down to jail for random interrogations. She knew about them being approached in the streets and questioned. Seeing it up close with Oliver, angered her. 

"Oliver, you were just harassed by a cop for no reason."

Oliver shrugged her off. "It had more to do with seeing me and you together than anything else," Oliver said. Oliver definitely had a clearer understanding as to what type of guy Billy was now. He was the type that let his jealousy fuel him. Seeing him and Felicity together pissed him off because she has completely cut him out of her life. 

"I'm a big guy, I can handle it."

Felicity broke into a grin for the first time since  
Billy interrupted them. "I guess I should head inside before Carly starts yelling my name." 

Oliver pulled his hands out of his pockets and opened his arms for a hug. Felicity walked up to him as Oliver engulfed her entire body. His arms completely wrapped around her. She fit into him like a perfect puzzle piece sliding right into place. "Thank you," he whispered. 

"What for?"

"For having my back. You didn't have to defend me to him, but you did, so I owe you a thank you."

Felicity tightened her arms around Oliver. "Of course I did. I care about you," she said softly.  

It took her by surprise when she felt his lips on her skin. He placed a kiss on her cheek with his nose brushing lightly before letting her go. He stepped back running his hands down her arms until he gripped her hands. "Have a good day at work. I'll see you around."

* * *

A light knock rapped at Oliver's door. "Yeah," he yelled. 

The door creaked open and Slade peeked his head in. "Hey, you have a visitor," he said.

"Who?" Oliver scrubbed his face yawning. He didn't have anyone on the schedule and he wasn't expecting anyone. 

"Ms. Lance," Slade said. 

Oliver's head shot up confused. "What?" He wanted to make sure he heard Slade clearly. 

Slade nodded silently. Oliver cursed underneath his breath feeling immediate annoyance. He sighed into his hands. "Did she happen to say what she wanted?"

"Negative."

Oliver waved Slade back. "Tell her I will be down in a minute." He decided not to have her come up because he didn't know which Laurel he would be getting in his garage today. Ex-girlfriend Laurel or attorney Laurel. 

Oliver hopped down the stairs making his way to the bottom floor. He passed by workers in the shop as their eyes darted between him and the woman infiltrating their space. 

[Laurel](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_86/set?id=231167756) stood by the door with her arms crossed looking out the window. She stuck out in the place like a sore thumb. She was the picture perfect businesswoman. Flowing hair with the tailored outfit, standing tall in black heels while holding a briefcase. Nothing about her suggested that she belonged inside. 

"Laurel," he called her name. 

She turned to him with a faint smile. 

"What are you doing here," he asked immediately. 

"I wanted to talk to you. I figured you wouldn't be able to avoid me or a conversation if I came directly here."

"Why?"

"Because we haven't talked in a while." 

With good reason is what he wanted to tell her. Oliver ushered Laurel over to one of the corners in the shop. "Laurel, you can't just come down here unannounced like this."

The smile dropped from her face. "What else was I supposed to do," she asked. 

"Nothing. We're not together."

"Oliver, why can't we just have a conversation about what happened? We were both young and things happened."

"Laurel you slept with my friend because I wouldn't let you know what was going on with things you didn't need to know."

Her eyes shifted as she glanced around. She knew people could probably hear, but pretended to be busy at work. "You chose this life and started shutting everyone out. You shut me and Tommy out. We didn't know what to do, so we turned to each other..."

"Those are the excuses you're going for? You're good Laurel. I can see why you're a lawyer."

"Wow," Laurel laughed lightly. 

"Laurel, you don't fit into my life anymore. You know this."

"If I don't fit, how could someone like Felicity Smoak fit into it?"

His head snapped up at her name. "Felicity? What does she have to do with this?"

"I saw the two of you outside of BBB with Detective Malone." She was going to go grab a burger for work, but she stopped once she saw the three of them. Billy was pissed about something and she could tell Felicity was in the middle of it. 

"Felicity's a friend..."  

"What was the argument about? It looked like a lot more than business talk. Malone looked pretty pissed."

"Listen," he angrily cut her off. "Whatever you and Tommy have going on, leave me out of it. Leave Felicity out of it. I'm going to say this again. You don't fit into my life anymore and we don't work."

"You haven't changed a bit," she said bitterly. 

"Yeah? And what might've given you the impression that I did," he shot back at her. 

She wanted to say seeing the way he was with Felicity. She didn't just see the argument. She saw him and Felicity alone. The hug, the cheek kiss, the intimacy and the friendly aura surrounding them. She saw it all. It made jealously surge through her because for the longest that's what she wanted with him.

She remembered Felicity being there the day she was complaining about Oliver to Joanna at BBB. She knew Felicity heard them, at least some of it, but didn't say anything, but had a weird look. Now she had an idea as to why.

"Let me leave." Laurel grabbed her briefcase up. "I don't want to keep you away from your criminal dealings for too long."

She walked out slamming the door behind her. Oliver closed his eyes counting to three letting the anger roll off of him. Laurel coming to see him was definitely not on his lists of wants and it went just as he expected it to go. Horrible. 

"Everything good Hoss," Renee asked as he walked inside the shop. Laurel had breezed past him sending an angry gust of wind his way. 

"Yeah," he nodded and climbed the stairs. 

* * *

China took calculated steps across the floor. For the last couple of weeks, she and her crew had been trying to find the perfect way to get the Bratva back in their clutches. They had been chased off, her crew depleted and it angered her that Oliver Queen was still roaming around.

One of her henchmen walked in holding a folder in his hands. She desperately hoped that he had something good for her. Something she could go on because she was tired of twiddling her thumbs.

"Please tell me you have something I can actually work with. I'm tired of dead ends," she said. Her voice left no room to say anything other than yes.

He held the folder out to her. She snatched it from him and sat down on the edge of her desk flipping open the folder. Inside were pictures.

"Who is this," she asked sifting through them.

"This girl is friends with his sister. It may seem like she's just a random girl, but I have this nagging feeling that there is more to her than meets the eye. Oliver seems relaxed with her. All I know right now is that she works at the place pictured here."

China continued to look through the pictures. She held up one particular one and studied it. Oliver was holding the door open for her and she had a smile on her face almost as wide as the opening. Oliver was smiling as well. Somehow a calculated killer like himself could form such a blatant display of pure happiness...this girl accomplished an amazing feat. She dropped the folder and pictures behind her and turned back to him crossing her arms.

"Well it looks like you need to begin making preparations to pay Starling City another visit. I will let you run point, but I want actual results and they better be great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized in my last chapter, the part with Roy didn't save. I will give you that updated scene in the next chapter. Make sure to check my tumblr page for extra teases this week. ☺️ Also, any guesses on who the guy is that China is talking to????


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give you guys a surprise early update for the holidays! Happy Thanksgiving!!! xoxoxo
> 
> A lot happens in this chapter, so get ready!

Felicity was in the middle of wiping off the booth tops when the bell went off in the restaurant. She looked up to see a guy she didn't recognize walk in. He gave her a smile as he walked to the back finding a corner booth.

"Hey Felicity, would you take that one? I need to get something from the back," Kendra asked her.

"Yeah, no problem," she nodded. She reached over the counter and grabbed her notepad and a menu.

She slid the menu in front of the patron, but he picked up it and handed it back to her. "I already know what I want."

"Oh alrighty then." She took it from him and placed it under her arm.

"Okay. My name is...."

"Felicity." He read her name badge aloud. He sat up with a smile. "Pretty name for an even prettier girl. Or should I say woman?” His smile widened stretching across his face.

"Oh. Thanks." If Felicity made money from the men who came in the restaurant and hit on her she would be beyond rich. It happened so frequently, it didn't really faze her at this point.

“I’m Cooper.”

She flipped her pad open ready to write the order down. "Okay. Well are you ready to order Cooper," she asked.

"Yes. Cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake. Two of each.”

"Two," Felicity questioned after jotting the order down. Maybe someone was meeting him.

"Yes and maybe you can have a seat and join me."

Felicity looked in the dark eyes of the stranger. She closed her the pad and propped

"Uh..." She let out a small laugh as the guy's eyes narrowed on her.

"What? I can't ask a beautiful girl to join me for lunch."

"Well I am flattered, but I will have to decline your offer." Felicity ripped his ticket off her notebook before shoving it back in her pocket. "I will have to decline for a number of reasons."

The guy nodded sitting up straighter as Felicity continued.

"Boyfriend? Should've known someone like you wouldn't be available."

"Actually no. One, I'm on the clock. Two, it's never good to mix business with pleasure. Three, no offense, but I just really don't want to."

The guy laughed as he sat back. "Wow." He looked Felicity up and down. "Well, I do have to say I'm a little hurt and surprised at being turned down. There aren't many that tend to do that. My ego is a little bruised."

"First time for everything right," she responded. “I’ll return with your order.”

~

“Hey, that guy left you a pretty big tip.” Kendra walked up to her. She handed Felicity the tip jar. “Also, while I was hiding out back, I’m pretty sure I heard him speaking Chinese on the phone as he was leaving. Whatever it was sounded very serious.”

“Chinese,” Felicity asked. “Are you sure,” Felicity asked.

“Yeah? Strange huh? I guess you can’t judge a book by its cover.

“Yeah, you definitely can’t,” Felicity whispered to herself.

* * *

Felicity stepped out of her car. She looked around quickly checking her surroundings before stalking towards Oliver’s garage.

She walked inside gingerly and looked around. Yeah she definitely should've called first. She didn't know what to do. Everyone inside looked intimidating. She didn't see Nikolai around, and she hadn't met any of Oliver's other associates yet, so she was on her own. A young guy with a square jaw and model like features finally walked from the back up to the counter. His face was littered with black smudges as he wiped his hands on the dirty towel he pulled from across his shoulder. "Hey, do you need help," he asked. He looked at her from head to toe. 

"I'm looking for..."

As she talked to him it was like a light bulb went off in his head. "You're Oliver's girl," he blurted out. 

She opened her mouth to respond but couldn't find the words. What did that even mean? "Oliver's girl," she finally said. "I don't think I am. I mean did he say that? Cause I... I don't know if..."

The boy slowly broke into a grin as he nodded. The babble completely gave her away. "Yeah, you're definitely her. Felicity right?"

"Yes," she confirmed. 

"Oliver's mentioned you before. I'm Roy." He held his hand out before pulling it back at the sight of the smudges. "Sorry about that. I'm guessing you're here for Oliver."

"I probably should've double checked before just showing up, but is he here?"

He nodded. "Wait here and I'll go get him for you."

Before she could respond, Roy took off and ran up the stairs. Felicity turned around feeling the eyes of everyone else on her. Giving them a tight smile, she ignored them and rested against the counter. 

Roy knocked on Oliver's door lightly. He peeked his head in and saw Oliver on the phone. He waved him inside as ended the call. 

"Yeah?"

"Your girl is downstairs," he said. 

"My girl?" He narrowed her eyes. At first he was about to ask Roy what he was joking about now, but then the realization hit him. "You mean Felicity?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah, she's downstairs."

Oliver jumped up. "Why? Is she alright," he quickly asked. 

"Yeah." Roy held his hands telling Oliver to ease it. "She's fine, she just asked to see you."

Oliver took a sigh of relief. "Okay. I'll head down."

Oliver jogged down the steps two at a time until he made it to the bottom floor. His eyes immediately landed on [Felicity](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_85/set?id=231084631).

Her back was turned to him and he got a glorious picture. Her jeans hugged every curve she had. The dip in her back looked like a perfect place for his fingers to dip into. Her butt was the perfect shape and he briefly envisioned it in his hands.

"Felicity," he finally called her name.

She turned around and the view from the front was just as great. Her cropped sweater showed off her toned stomach. Her hair was pulled away from her face and her lips were painted a deep color that looked enticing as her tongue snaked out across them. She was beyond beautiful.

She walked up to him wringing her hands. One look in her eyes and he could tell something was bothering her.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes. I uh...I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Come with me." Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him.

Once inside Felicity took a look around Oliver's office. A black desk sat in the middle with two chairs across from it. She could tell that he didn't entertain many guests inside. Boxes littered the walls containing different car parts. She wondered briefly what else the boxes held because she wasn't naive enough to believe everything that filtered in and out of the shop was legit.

"You definitely need some decor in here," she whispered.

Oliver laughed. "Not really my thing. I leave that to you." He sat down on the edge of his desk turning serious again. "What's going on," he asked her.

"I don't know," she sighed. She dropped down in one of the chairs. "I may just be overreacting and it's nothing. I really hope I am and everything is simply coincidence."

Oliver crouched down in front of her cradling her hands in his. His touch immediately calmed her cutting off the ramble.

"Just start from the top," he said in a soothing voice.

She nodded taking a deep breath. "You know how you told me to look out for anything suspicious. Well I was at work and was approached by this guy," she started.

"Approached?"

"He came in to eat, and started hitting on me," she continued. "Nothing malicious, he just kept complimenting me and then asked me out. He watched me the entire time he was there, but left without a word once he was done."

Oliver listened intently.

"I know pretty much everyone that comes in and out of BBB, but I’ve never seen him before. He gave me a weird vibe. He wasn't being disrespectful, but he was just…I don’t know.”

“How did he look? Did any features stand out,” Oliver asked.

“No. He had really dark hair. Slim build and kind of looked like a guy that would work in one of those tech shops.”

Felicity raked her brain for anything else.

"He tipped me a pretty hefty tip. His name was Cooper, and he paid with a credit card.” Felicity opened her purse and pulled out a receipt passing it to Oliver. “Here.”

Oliver took it quietly reading it while putting all of Felicity’s other details together.

“I didn’t hear this, but Kendra said that she heard him speaking Chinese on the phone.

Oliver crumbled the receipt in his hand. “Triad,” he growled.

“I know I probably should’ve come to you earlier in the day, but I didn’t want to seem too panicky.”

“No, this is good. You’ve done great.”

Oliver grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. He patted his pocket making sure he had his wallet and keys. He quickly typed in a code on his desk and a drawer popped out. He reached in pulling out a gun.

Felicity’s eyes widened as Oliver checked to make sure it was loaded. "What are you about to do," Felicity asked.

"We are about to go to John's." She watched him as he checked the gun making sure it was loaded. He slipped it in his waistband. “Let’s go.”

As they walked down the stairs, Oliver told Felicity he would have her car put up while they took his bike. “It’s quicker,” he said. "Wait over by the counter. I’ll go back and grab another jacket for you."

Oliver jogged up the stairs as Felicity stood in the same spot from earlier. She began picking at her nails when a low whistle broke out. She immediately knew it was a cat call directed at her.

"Here to pop my hood," he asked.

Felicity stuffed her hands in her pockets and slowly turned around. A lanky guy with a man bun stalked up to her.

The contrast between him and Roy from earlier was very striking. They both seemed to be around the same age, but this guy was definitely rougher around the edges.

He leaned against the counter winking at her. She rolled her eyes so hard, she was sure they were stuck now.

"No thank you. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to handle me. Don't even attempt it, you would only embarrass yourself."

"Quick tongue too. I wonder what else it..."

"Chase! You finish that sentence and I will rip your tongue right out of your mouth." Oliver's deep voice barreled through the shop and everyone's eyes immediately found the three of them. They all ceased whatever activity they were doing and gave them their undivided attention. She could see Roy near the back with a knowing grin slowly spreading on his face.

Oliver stalked up on the two of them with his eyes glaring. He dropped his hand on Chase's back. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?"

Felicity saw the exact moment Chase retreated into his shell. The cocky demeanor was replaced by a face of immediate fear. A grimace flashed across as Oliver's hand on his shoulder tightened.

"I was just..."

"Just what?" Oliver jerked him up straight. "Being an asshole?"

Chase stayed quiet as Oliver continued to rip into him. That was probably for the best because every time he attempted to say something, it pissed Oliver off even more.

"That is not how we treat women here. Now you owe her an apology."

"I'm sorry," he stuttered.

Oliver squeezed the grip on his shoulder. "Apologize to her."

The guy turned to her and Felicity almost felt bad for him. Almost. He shouldn't have been such a misogynistic asshole and this situation wouldn't have happened.

"I'm sorry ma'am."

His voice was so low, Felicity just nodded her head in acceptance to put him out of his poor misery. Oliver shoved him off with so much force, he stumbled falling to the floor next to Roy's feet. He picked himself up slowly with assistance from Roy. Roy gave him a comforting pat on the back as he whispered to him. "Man you don't know just how bad you messed up. Do you not realize who that chick is?"

Oliver took the place next to Felicity. His arm slid around her with his hand landing on the curve of her spine. "Sorry about that," he said quietly.

"It's fine. You definitely handled it." Felicity could still see the way the guy cowered as soon as Oliver's voice was heard. Oliver's voice was calm, but it instilled so much fear in the guy.

A man Felicity didn't recognize came up with a slight shake of his head. He had dark black hair and stood tall with muscles in every spot. The scar across his eye was the first thing she noticed. Despite it, he was a very handsome man, and the scar gave him personality.

"Slade, that's your guy," Oliver said to him. "He has one more strike."

"I'll talk to him," he assured Oliver. He turned to Felicity with a smile holding his hand out to her. "Ms. Smoak, Slade Wilson," he introduced himself. "I've heard a lot about you. Nice to finally meet you."

"Oh. Likewise," Felicity said a bit surprised. His voice was even more intimidating than his looks. It was deep and growly...if that was even a thing.

"Slade, I need to go handle something. Run point here tonight will you?"

"Will do."

"Alright. Let's go Felicity," he said ushering her to the door.

* * *

"Fuck!' Oliver slapped John's desk. "This is all my fault," he said.

"Oliver..." 

Oliver began pacing back and forth across the floor feeling the anger rising inside of him. He looked over at Felicity as she mouthed to him to stop blaming himself. They both had lost count at how many times Felicity said that.

As soon as they entered John's place, a tech guy named Curtis was called to look into things in more detail. All of their suspicions were confirmed and now they were just waiting on a location.

John’s office door opened and a woman stepped in. Without confirmation, Felicity immediately knew it was John’s wife. The pictures littered across his office gave that away. "I just got in and put Sara down for a nap. What's going on in here,” she asked.

She looked over and her eyes landed on Felicity. From her chair, Felicity gave her a sheepish smile with a wave.

"Is this Felicity," she asked.

“Yes, that’s me. I’m the cause of all of this drama going on right now.”

John filled Lyla in on what was happening as Oliver continued to give Felicity reasons as to why she needed to stay at John’s.”

"Felicity,” Oliver called her name. “I need you to stay here tonight.”

She opened her mouth to object but he called her name again cutting her off before she could get a word out. This time her name fell from his lips like a quiet plea.

"Please,” he added.

As the please left his lips, Lyla looked over at John immediately. Effectively reading her mind, he just gave her a simple shrug. She looked back at Oliver and Felicity. For a moment she wasn't exactly sure if they remembered that she and John were still in the room. They stared at each other in silence as their eyes danced together.

Felicity didn't want to be a burden. She didn't want to feel like she was inconveniencing anyone in their home. Each set of eyes were staring down at her. John and Lyla were just waiting for her answer. Oliver's eyes held a lot more. They were essentially begging her to stay.

"Okay," she gave in. "I'll stay."

"Listen, as soon as this is handled, I will come back."

Felicity nodded.

"Alright," Lyla said drawing the attention back to the other people in the room. "It's settled. I will let Raisa know we're having an extra guest for dinner then."

"I don't have clothes or anything," Felicity said.

Lyla walked up to Felicity shaking her head. "Don't worry I have plenty for you. You can follow me."

~

Felicity and Lyla stood at the sink washing dishes. They had enjoyed a dinner even though it was just the three of them...Lyla, Sara and Felicity. Oliver and John were still out. Sara was still perched in her high chair picking peas off the top.

"Thank you for dinner," Felicity said.

"No problem. And you're welcomed here any time. You're practically family at this point." Lyla handed Felicity a plate to dry off. "Felicity, are you in school," Lyla asked.

"Not at the moment. Still working on that actually," she replied.

"Oh. Well you're young, no rush."

Felicity sighed as she gripped the fork currently in her hand. "Everyone says that, but I feel the opposite. I mean all of my friends already have their goals planned out and are working towards them. I was so busy trying to be the perfect girlfriend, I got lost in the shuffle." She dried the fork and placed it in the drawer.

Lyla gave her a sympathetic smile with a light hip bump. "Felicity you're twenty, so yes you're still young." She quickly turned serious again. "You've got time."

"Hey, when John goes out, how do you handle that?"

Lyla looked at Felicity's face and saw the worry all over it. She and Oliver weren't even together, but you couldn't tell by the stress lines in her forehead.

"I trust him," Lyla answered.

She said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. "We've been together fifteen years and I always believe he will come back to me. Granted, he doesn't go out and do the dirty work as much as he used to, but the fact still remains."

"Fifteen years." Felicity let out a low whistle.

"I was your age when I met Johnny. Young. And it's been a long and not always easy road. But I love him and wouldn't want to share it with anyone else."

Felicity nodded intently. "That's a long time. I don't think I know any couple that's been together that long. That's great though, I can tell you and Diggle are really meant to be."

"Thank you. You will have that kind of love too," she said as Felicity looked back up at her. "With whomever," Lyla clarified. She didn't want her to feel like she was hinting at Oliver, even though she definitely witnessed the moment between them earlier.

“You calling him Johnny is so surreal. I mean that’s John Diggle,” Felicity exclaimed.

"The John Diggle that most people think they know is not my Johnny. He's just a big teddy bear underneath all of the muscle and broad shoulders. You should see him with Sara. She's definitely his favorite. She just lights up the moment he enters the room."

Felicity could attest to John's kind spirit. He had gone above and beyond to ensure she didn't need anything and now he was out with Oliver because of her.

"Oliver's similar," Lyla said. "He has this hard exterior, but he's really this guy with a gentle soul. It just takes the right person to bring it out of him."

Felicity could tell what Lyla was really hinting at with this particular turn in the conversation.

"I know." A hint of a smile tugged at her lips. She got a preview of the version of Oliver that was gentle and sweet.

"That's how we all are really. It takes the right one to really get us."

Sara began fussing in her chair behind them.

"I can get her, if that's alright,” Felicity offered.

"Sure." Lyla held up her soapy hands. "Go right ahead. Sorry about the dirtiness."

"It's fine. I don't mind." Felicity waved her off. She reached out for Sara as the little girl stared back at her. Felicity could see her studying her face trying to decide if she wanted to go to her. Felicity took a paper towel and playfully wipe the smashed beans off Sara's mouth. Sara broke into a grin and Felicity took that as a win. She unhooked her safety belt and pulled her out.

"Hi cutie!" Felicity bounced her on her hip gently. Sara's attention immediately fell to Felicity's necklace. Felicity let her play with it as she cleaned her up.

 *****

Oliver knocked on the bedroom door with his knuckle. "Hey, it's Oliver."

A couple of moments passed and then the door opened. [Felicity's](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_87/set?id=231367248) pajamas were the first thing he noticed. The black color bounced off her skin. Diverting his eyes from her and she walked away, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "I was hoping you would still be awake so we could talk."

"I couldn't sleep." She sat down on the edge of the bed gesturing for him to take a seat.

Oliver pulled the desk chair out and sat. "So, we found the guy's hotel."

Felicity took a deep breath as Oliver continued.

"It was empty and deserted, but he was definitely working with The Triad. Curtis is still trying all possibilities.”

Felicity felt relieved that she wasn’t just being crazy, but that her worries were actually true. "Who do you think he was exactly," she asked. "Like his purpose in seeking me out?"

"We’ve been spotted out in town together, so they want to scare you in an attempt to get to me. Because of that, I want you to stay here a couple of days. Let things die down sort of like before while we still try to corral this situation.

Felicity gave an understanding nod as she tucked her legs underneath her. "I'm glad you're okay. I was a bit worried while you were gone."

"I said I was coming back didn't I? I told you I..."

"You wouldn't lie to me. I remember." She smiled softly.

Quietness seeped into the room as they sat in the illuminated darkness. Felicity ran her hands through her hair letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Today has been crazy."

"Lyla? How did things go with her?"

"Great," Felicity answered. "She's very sweet and I'm pretty sure I'm best friends with Sara right now. I'm surprised I still have hair on my head after she pulled at it all night."

"Your hair," Oliver pointed. "It's different."

"Huh?" She picked up one of the strands blowing it. "Oh, it's curly. I didn't dry it after I showered, so this is what becomes of it. A crazed curly mess."

"I like it. It's nice."

"My hair was sort of like this the night I found you. It got wet from the rain when I was trying to convince you that you actually needed help."

Oliver huffed a small laugh. "Sorry for being so difficult. And I definitely don't remember curls."

"You were in pain and drugged, so I'm sure you don't remember a lot about that night."

"I remember your voice," he said surprising her. "I remember you talking to me keeping me from giving into the pain and keeping me on the edge of reality enough not to give into the darkness."

He was slipping in and out of consciousness that entire night but her voice was very clear and steady.

"That night I found you, why were you behind BBB?" That question had been on her mind since that night, but she never got around to actually asking.

"When they shot me, I took off running. I really didn't know where I was going, my legs were just carrying me. I took a turn down an alley and collapsed. I didn't realize where I was until you started calling my name. I guess it was just a lucky coincidence."

"Fate," she said. "My mom always said that when things happen and you can't explain why it's best to consider it fate. That it was supposed to happen that way and it's best not to question it."

"It was fate then," he smiled. "You saved my life." Oliver enclosed her hand in his. He loved holding her hands. They were soft which was such a contrast to his. His were littered with callous and scratches from working on cars, fights, and injuries. His hands told the story of his life. Felicity's told hers.

"I didn't want to involve you in this," he said. "I lead to trouble Felicity. That's the best way to put it. Trouble and danger follows me. It's why I don't get close to people. The potential to end up hurt is too great. It was best for you to stay far away from it all and from me."

Felicity could tell what kind of speech Oliver was about to try and give her. It was one that she didn't want to hear. She didn't regret helping him and didn't regret being in his life.

"Well, I am quickly learning that I no longer like taking the easy options in life."

He looked up at her. Her face was free of any hint of makeup. Looking at her closely, he could see the little feckless littering her nose. He brought his left hand up tucking her hair behind her ear. His thumb brushed along her cheek as she leaned into his palm.

Oliver pushed himself up and placed a kiss on Felicity's cheek. His lips brushed the corners of hers as he pulled away. They both ceased frozen in the moment. If Oliver moved half an inch over, his lips would completely cover hers and the night would probably be headed into a totally different direction. Then he mistakenly looked at her lips. He briefly wondered if they were as soft as her hands. He was willing to bet that they were softer.

He pulled away slowly as Felicity's eyes slowly opened looking at him. He could tell what she was thinking and he needed to put some distance between them.

"I should let you get some sleep." He dropped her hand from his and abruptly stood up.

"Goodnight Felicity." He walked out quickly and closed the door behind him not giving Felicity a chance to respond. He almost kissed her. That would've been a huge mistake and one he couldn't come back from. With everything going on now, she was already intertwined in his life enough as it was, so kissing her would've been something he couldn't or wouldn't want to recover from. He just didn't know how long he would be able to fight the urge.

* * *

Oliver's phone buzzed against his leg. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled it out to see an unknown number calling him. 

"Hello," he answered. 

No one on the other end spoke. Scary silence played on both ends

"Hello," Oliver repeated. 

"Oliver Queen?" A distorted voice on the other end made him immediately go on alert. 

"Who is this," he asked. 

"You thought after hiding her some time that she would be safe?"

It had been a couple of weeks since the Cooper situation and every turn had been a dead end. It frustrated them to no end, but eventually everyone had to return to their normal routine. Oliver wasn't too keen on it, but there was nothing more he could do. That coupled with the feelings blossoming between them, he figured a bit of space between them was the best option.

"Who the hell is this," he growled. 

"You couldn't hide her away forever. Now she’s exposed."

The line went dead on the other end and Oliver stood frozen. He quickly raked his brain to remember where Felicity was at. She was headed to work, so that's where he needed to go. 

John noticed the color draining from Oliver's face as he pulled the phone from his ear. "What's wrong," he stood up. 

"It's Felicity. She's...she's in danger. I need to go."

"Alright." John grabbed his keys. "I'll drive," John said. 

“I’m taking my bike. It’s faster,” Oliver said as he flew out the door.

~

Carly had asked Felicity to open up the restaurant for her. Andy Jr., had a doctor's appointment, so she would be running a little late. Kendra was scheduled to come in to help, so she was waiting on her. 

As she began taking the stools off the counters, Felicity could hear a faint sound in the restaurant. As she listened more it started to sound like a low whistle. She walked around the restaurant some more trying to determine what exactly it was and where it was coming from. As she rounded the corner behind the counter, it grew louder. She pushed the door open that led to the back and immediately the realization was that it sounded like a bomb. She knew she needed to get out of there.

Just as she turned around and made a run for it, a loud boom rang out. She saw bright flames spark out and then everything went completely dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one person correctly guessed that the mystery guy was Cooper, so congrats @i-greece!!!! I finally got the Roy part posted(yay!), also many other introductions and interactions.


	8. Chapter Eight

Oliver's bike barely came to a full stop before he hopped off of it. Smoke littered the air and he could see BBB engulfed in flames. He took off running towards it and ran right into Kendra. He could hear her yelling for Felicity.

Grabbing Kendra's shoulders, he steadied the both of them. "Did she get out," he asked.

"I don't know," she stuttered. "I just got here and I didn't see her. I think she might still be in there."

"Did you call 911?"

"Yes, they're on the way."

There was a crash sound coming from inside and he looked back at the restaurant. "Felicity!" He yelled her name at the top of his lungs desperately hoping she would answer.

He quickly played the scenario in his mind. He could wait until the fire department got there, but he didn't know how much time Felicity had. He didn't know how long she had already been in there and what condition she was in.

"Stay over here," he instructed Kendra. "I'm going in."

Oliver picked up a stool and threw it through the glass door. He let the flames flare out briefly. Kicking away the excess glass shards around the pane, he hopped inside and immediately looked around. The flames barreled around him as smoke immediately filled his nostrils. "Felicity," he choked out her name as coughs rippled through him. Debris was falling all around the place.

He rounded the counter and saw a pair of feet. "Felicity." He felt his heart drop as she laid unconscious behind the counter. Debris was scattered around her. Thankfully the counter shielded her from getting belted with any of it.

He fell to his knees as his hands flew over her. He quickly checked for a pulse and immediate relief flooded through him when he found one. There was a wound on her head and he could see blood staining her forehead. He slipped his hands underneath her. "Come on, I got you." He picked her up as she went limp in his arms. He made it to his feet and cradled Felicity close to his chest.

John finally made it to the restaurant with sirens blaring not too far behind him. As he climbed out of his car, he saw Kendra crouched down with tears streaking her cheeks. "Hey," he called her attention. He knew the answer before he even asked the question. "Is Oliver inside?"

Kendra nodded confirming what John already knew. There was no way Oliver was going to wait on the rescue team. He was going to get her out himself or die trying.

As the fireman got there, a loud crash went off inside the restaurant. The firemen all paused to try and survey the situation.

"Chief, what do you want us to do," one of them asked. "It might be unstable."

John felt a surge of anger rush through him. He grabbed ahold of the fireman and got directly in his face. "Hey, listen to me. My brother and a young lady I care a great deal about is in there, so you do your job and get your ass inside there and get them out!"

"Felicity's inside?" Billy began pushing his way through the crowd with other officers on his heel.

"Look!" Kendra yelled. "Here they come!"

John looked back to see Oliver's silhouette climbing out while carrying Felicity.

Oliver fell to the ground with her in his arms. He brushed the hair back out of her face as some of her blood stained his fingers. "Felicity," he softly called her name as he wrapped his arms back around her. He wanted nothing more than to just hold onto her until she opened her eyes.

"Sir! Sir, I need you to let her go," he faintly heard one of the paramedics say. "If you let her go, we can be of better help to her."

"Oliver." The sound of his name and the feel of John's hands on his shoulders snapped him back to reality. He looked back at John as he nodded at him. "Let her go and let them help her."

Oliver loosened the tight hold he had on her as they peeled her from his arms. "She's breathing," he said. "I think she might've hit her head and that's what knocked her unconscious."

John pulled Oliver to his feet as they began to work on Felicity. His eyes never left her as they slipped an oxygen mask on her and began probing around. They got her hooked up and onto a gurney. As they began loading her in the ambulance, Oliver moved to go with them. John caught his arm and pulled him back. "I know you want to go, but let them take care of her okay." He knew Oliver would hover and make things more difficult for the workers. "And you need to get checked out yourself."

"I'm alright," he brushed John's concern off. His clothes were dirty and stained with smut, but he was certain he would live. He leaned down on his knees feeling a little winded. "I'm fine. What I need to do is find whoever did this." He turned to see the firemen working on extinguishing the flames. "This is my fault John. All of this is my fault."

"Hey, look at me," John said sternly. "This isn't the time to play the blame game," he said. "We have to focus. Did the person on the phone say anything that could give us something to go on?"

"Not really. They pretty much just said that I couldn't protect her, which I couldn't."

"We need to have Curtis take a look."

Billy began stalking his way over after questioning Kendra. "Here's my phone." Oliver discreetly slipped it into John's hand as he promptly hid it while Billy walked up. He knew there was a pretty good chance he could get arrested, so he didn't want the SCPD hands on that.

"You two should be pleased with yourselves. Felicity is finally on the way to the hospital courtesy of you." Billy turned and his eyes landed directly on Oliver. "Commendable work you do, really."

Oliver lunged at Billy immediately. John quickly stepped between them stopping Oliver from reaching Billy. "Alright." He eased him back slightly. "Let's not give him any added ammo."

"How did you get here so quick," Billy asked. "You were on the scene before any law enforcement."

"I was in the area."

"In the area," Billy repeated with all the skepticism in the world. "Wow. Do you even believe half of the things that fly out of your mouth?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what's going on? A woman that I care a great deal about was just in a fire and you two are the first ones on the scenes. I don't have to be a cop to put two and two together."

"Alright,” Oliver laughed to himself. Billy only cared about himself.

"I know that you know the cause of all of this. The sooner you tell me the truth; the sooner I can work on getting her away from you."

"I'm not talking to you without my lawyer," Oliver said.

"Of course you want to lawyer up because this has to do with your dirty dealings."

Oliver gave him a shrug staying silent.

With each passing moment, Billy grew more and more agitated. "Since you won't talk, how does a trip down to the station sound?" He motioned to one of his fellow officers to come over. "Cuff him," he ordered.

"Are you kidding me," John exclaimed. "You have no grounds to arrest him."

"As far as I'm concerned, he's a suspect. He should learn to be more cooperative instead of a mute."

If looks could kill, Billy would've died right then and there. The main thing on Oliver's mind was going to see Felicity. Then next he needed to find the people responsible.

"You're making a mistake."

"Yeah? If locking you up keeps you away from Felicity, I'm more than glad to do it."

Oliver bristled at Billy, but the cop tightening the cuffs around his wrists. The cop pushed him in his back forcing him to walk towards the squad car. John walked alongside him.

"Look, don't say anything," he said. "I'll call Adrian and have him get you out of there. I'm going to head to the hospital and see how things are going there. I'll keep you posted."

Oliver nodded quietly as he was situated into the back of the police car.

* * *

Felicity slowly cracked her eyes open. She blinked rapidly trying to adjust her eyes. Glancing around briefly, she realized she was in a hospital bed. She turned slightly and could see a silhouette standing by the window.

The person moved towards her and she finally realized it was John. She never thought John Diggle would be the first person she saw in her hospital room. If that didn't show just how much things had changed, she didn't know what would.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a truck," she mumbled. Her head was pounding and felt like it was being drilled into. She lifted her hand up touching the bandage on her forehead. That was the reason behind the massive headache.

John could see more confusion clouding her face as she glanced around. "You're in the hospital and you're safe now," he explained. He sat down on the stool next to her bed. "Do you need the doctor?"

"No." She pushed herself up. "I'm good. Thanks."

"How much do you remember?"

She didn't remember much, everything was hazy.

"I don't... What happened?" She closed her eyes trying to think back. "I remember a ticking sound in the restaurant. I went to see if I could find it. Then I figured I should run and everything went black."

"BBB blew up."

"Oh gosh. Did anyone else get hurt? Did anyone..." she couldn't get the words out, she just really wished there were no casualties.

"No, you were the only one inside."

"How did I get out," she asked next.

"Oliver saved you."

"Oliver? Is he alright?" She looked around like he was supposed to suddenly appear. "Where is he?"

"He's fine," John reassured her. "He got you out just in time."

She noticed how John only answered her first question.

"Where is Oliver," she asked again.

"He's in lockup," he finally answered.

"Jail? What, why?"

"Since Oliver was the first on the scene, they figure he knows what really happened."

She fell back against the bed with a heavy sigh. A heater, gas leak, or stove blowing up is what she would've deduced as the reason for the fire. What really happened held a lot of implications. "I heard a ticking John. Was it a bomb?"

"A bomb or something was tampered with. We don't know for sure just yet."

Felicity sucked in a deep shaky breath. She ran her hands over her face. It was a lot to take in.

John straightened up in his seat. He leaned over on her bed tilting his chin on his closed fists. "Listen," he said softly. "It was The Triad. Oliver got a call right before, and he tried to get to you. Felicity.”

"I know he did."

"But uh, Billy took him down to the station for questioning. As of right now, we have boots to the ground working on finding the people responsible. I'm working on getting Oliver out too."

Felicity nodded understanding. "Okay," she exhaled. "You have all of that going on and still decided to come and see me. Wow."

"I needed to make sure you were okay." John felt responsible for the situation as well. Felicity didn't deserve to be caught in the middle of this. "Also, I can't show my face to Oliver without checking on you first. And I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Felicity smiled.

John couldn't help but mirror her smile. Felicity was refreshing. Here she was in the hospital, but still not upset or blaming anyone.

"I'm going to have guards posted outside your door. No one is getting in here, I promise."

"Okay."

“Now, I’m going to the station. You rest up.” John gave Felicity's knee a soft squeeze before standing and heading for the door. When he reached the handle, Felicity called him back.

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell Oliver I'm sorry?"

"Sorry," he asked with confusion. "What could you possibly have to be sorry for?"

"Billy only arrested him because of me."

"Don't you worry about that. Don't worry about any of this. You just focus on getting some rest. I'll send the doc in for you."

*****

Felicity had just drifted into a soft sleep when there was a knock on her door. As she opened her eyes Captain Lance walked in. She gave him a weak smile as he walked further into her hospital room. She noticed the notebook in his hand as he approached her bed. This was going to be more of an I have a couple of questions visit rather than an I'm coming to check on you visit.

He stopped at the foot of her bed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Glad to see you're doing okay," he said.

Felicity nodded a solemn thank you. "I take it you're here to collect my statement."

"Yes," he confirmed. "Up for it?”

“Sure,” she responded as she sat up. It was better to get it over with now because he would just come back later.

“Alright. Can you start from the top?"

"Carly asked me to open up since she had an appointment with her son. I got there earlier than usual, but everything was normal. I opened up and as I was readying the place, I heard a noise from the kitchen I think."

"A noise," he interrupted. "What type of noise?"

"I uh...I don't really know because it happened so quickly. I heard the noise and then everything went dark. Finally, I woke up here."

"That's it?"

She nodded under his heavy gaze. She was leaving out key details, but she didn't know if Quentin was trying to rope her into revealing something or what. She didn’t want to give him any extra advantage to go after Oliver or John. She just decided to not embellish everything. The looks he was giving her made her feel like he knew deep down she wasn't being completely truthful.

“Do you know what caused the fire? Kitchen malfunction or something?”

"No,” he answered before launching into the next question. “Do you know Oliver rescued you?"

"Yeah I was told."

"By who?"

"One of the nurses mentioned it,” she lied quickly.

"Do you know why he was there," Quentin asked next.

"No."

"You have some interesting guests patrolling the hall courtesy of one John Diggle, who so kindly paid you a visit? Why is that?"

She shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say.

“Let me guess, John was just being nice?” He reiterated what she said to him the first time he saw her with John.

"Captain Lance what are you insinuating?"

"Felicity, I'm going to be straight with you," he sternly said. "John Diggle is corrupt. And Oliver Queen is not a good guy. You shouldn't be involved with someone like him."

"I'm not with him. There's nothing going on between Oliver and I."

Captain Lance believed that statement just as much as she did. Not at all.

"Exactly." He closed his notebook putting it away. He leaned over the foot of her bed. His hands gripped the rail as he adopted a fatherly tone with her. "You're not even with him and you're already in the hospital because someone used you to get to him. Be smart Felicity. I know you. You're smarter than this."

"Somebody used me?"

"Come on Felicity. You know as well as I know that it wasn't a regular fire. I know John came to visit you and it’s definitely more than just a checking in visit since he has this place littered with his people.

“I don’t know anything. What I told you is what I know.”

Quentin sighed as he shook his head. They had already gotten their claws into her already. Now she was covering for them.

“Felicity."

"Are you accusing me of lying?"

"No, I'm accusing you of being naive and getting wrapped in the charms of a lifestyle that you don't belong in."

Felicity decided to effectively end the conversation. She wasn’t going to give him anything else. "Captain Lance, I'm feeling kind of tired now. So, if you don't mind can we continue this later?"

He studied her for a long beat. "No need. I'm done. Just think on what I said, please."

As he left out, Felicity gripped the cover bringing it up further over her. She leaned back on the pillow with a heavy sigh. So much had happened and was still happening.

* * *

Oliver's knee bounced so rapidly the table he was seated under shook from the impact. His handcuffed hands rested against the table. He had been sitting for a while after Billy tried to get him to talk. He had absolutely nothing to say to him. He didn’t trust the cops to correctly do their everyday job, so there was no way he would entrust Felicity in their hands.

Felicity. The picture of her on the ground filled his mind. She looked so small, helpless and he felt responsible. No, he was responsible. He didn’t get to her in time. He wasn’t able to protect her. He had broken his promise to her.

The holding room door opened and in walked John. 

"How is she," Oliver jumped up. 

"She's resting," he started. "She had some smoke inhalation and a concussion, but the doctor says she will make a full recovery."

Oliver sat back down feeling relief flood him. She was lucky. That Turning his attention the people responsible, he had to find them.

"Has Curtis found anything?"

"He's still working on it. 

Sitting by idly was never his strong point. He needed to do something and he needed something to go on. "I need Curtis to work faster.”

“Malone? What is he saying?”

“The same things. Nothing of importance, and I haven’t said one word to him.”

“Chase should be here soon,” John said. His phone began ringing in his pocket. “John,” he answered.

_"Boss, we have a problem," a guard said._

"What is it," he asked. 

Oliver immediately jumped up staring down at John. Something was wrong. He could feel his heart racing just waiting for whatever it was. 

_"Lance is here. He's questioning Felicity and throwing his weight around. He doesn't want us to guard her. He's threatening to lock everyone up."_

"Hold still. I'm on my way." John hung up with an annoyed sigh. He hadn’t even been gone long before another problem popped up.

"What? What is it," Oliver asked immediately. 

"Lance is causing trouble at the hospital."

"Is he questioning her already? He’s such an asshole. He couldn’t wait, huh?” Oliver dropped back into his seat. His handcuffed hands clanked atop of the table. "Fuck! I need to get out of here," he grumbled. "The longer I stay here; the more danger she could be in."

"I know. We're working on that. I'm going to head back to the hospital and get things straight there. Just hang tight."

~

John walked off the elevator with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He took heavy steps towards Felicity’s room. He could see Quentin standing off to the side.

"Right on cue," Quentin announced as he noticed John.

"What's the problem Lance," John asked.

"You,” he answered. “You have always been my problem.”

“You can’t let Felicity recover in peace; you had to come and harass her?”

“She wouldn't need to recover from anything if you hadn't involved her in whatever illegal dealings you have going on,” he shot at him. “You need to round your minions up and leave.”

John held his hand up telling the guards to stay put. “My money is running through this hospital. I donate more in a month than you make in a year. Don’t think for a second that you hold some kind of power here just because of that badge.”

Dr. Henry Allen came out of Felicity's room. John quieted and asked how she was doing.

"My patient needs her rest," he said. "She can't rest with all of this arguing and commotion outside of her door." He turned to Quentin. "I think it's best if you leave."

"Excuse me," Quentin said. He was clearly taken aback by the sudden turn in the conversation.

"My patient is my number one priority," Dr. Allen said. "If I'm being honest, things were fine until you and your officers showed up. Now I'm not endorsing one person over the other, but it seems that Mr. Diggle has her wellbeing in mind. You, I can't tell what your agenda is other than this vendetta, the two of you have going. With all of the being said, if you don't have a warrant, you hold no power here."

Quentin slowly nodded and accepted defeat. "Okay. This isn't over at all John. I will find out what really happened. I just hope Felicity wises up sooner.”

He looked at John with so much annoyance and animosity in his eyes. He waved his officers over telling them to go.

John turned back to Dr. Allen. "Thank you Henry," he said.

"I didn't do it for you," he responded. "I know Felicity and she means a lot to plenty of people. She obviously trusts you if she’s comfortable with guards. Who am I to fight that?”

As he walked off, John motioned for each guard to take their place.

*****

  
“Still not talking, huh?” Billy sat on the edge of the table across from Oliver.

"I have nothing to say.” Oliver repeated the same sentence that he had been giving Billy since he started his questioning.

The door opened and in walked Adrian Chase, the lawyer they kept on retainer. Oliver desperately hoped he came with good reason.

"Billy Malone. Just the person I was hoping to see."

"I take it you're here to try and find a loophole for Queen?" He stood up crossing his arms.

Adrian passed by him and stood by Oliver. “Not a loophole, just basic human rights.”

“Is that so?”

"Did you offer my client any medical attention?"

“What,” Billy scoffed.

“Medical attention,” Adrian repeated this time slower. "Seeing as how my client climbed into a burning building to save Ms. Smoak's life, but for some reason was rewarded with a ride in the back of a police car. No medical care, no trip to the hospital…nothing. Something about that just doesn't seem right, now does it?"

Billy's face could barely hold the frowns he was giving off. Adrian had a viable claim and he knew it. There was nothing he could do to hold off the inevitable release for Oliver.

Adrian stood with a satisfied smirk. He buttoned his suit jacket up and grabbed his briefcase off the table. "You either let my client go or I will have this place slapped with so many lawsuits the only thing left will be to bulldoze it down."

Billy looked back at Oliver and sucked in an angry breath.

Detective West peeked his head in the door calling for Billy's attention. "Malone, have to let him go."

“I know,” he huffed.

Billy reluctantly fished the keys from his pockets and walked behind Oliver. "Stand up."

Oliver bit down on his tongue and somehow willed himself not to retaliate as Billy snatched him up from the chair.

"Want to add police brutality to your list of indiscretions," Adrian asked.

Billy undid the cuffs and Oliver rubbed his wrists. Oliver turned staring down at him wanting nothing more than to knock the smug look off of his face.

"Oliver, John is waiting outside," Adrian told him. Giving Billy one more hard glance, Oliver turned and followed Adrian out of the police precinct.

He got outside and saw John leaning against the car waiting for him.

"You alright," John asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Nothing I haven't been through before. How's the situation with Felicity?"

"She's fine. Doctor made Lance and his people leave. She's concerned about you though."

"Me? Why?"

"She's knows you were arrested. She knows the SCPD has it out for us, more importantly Billy for you."

"She shouldn't be. Is there any update with the search?”

“Still working on that.”

“I know it was that Cooper guy. When I find him, I swear to God." Oliver's jaws clenched along with his fists. He quieted down remembering that he was still in the vicinity of law enforcement. “What could possibly be taking so long to find him?”

John could tell Oliver was stalling and trying to put off the inevitable.

"Oliver, go and see Felicity. You coming along to punch walls because of your thin patience won't help anything and it certainly won't help her. I will call you with an update as soon as I get one."

Oliver shifted on his feet. He wanted to see her. He needed to see her, but what would he say other than sorry? "John, how can I face her when I'm the reason she's in there?"

“She doesn’t blame you,” John reasoned with him. “Look, I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but you need to go see her."

 ~

Oliver blew out a shaky breath as he slowly opened the door to Felicity's room. He peeked his head in tentatively. “Felicity,” he called her name.

“Oliver?”

“Yeah.”

"You can come in.” She sat up in her bed.

He looked around and noted all the flowers around her room. “Pretty popular, huh?”

“I guess so,” she laughed lightly. “Iris, Sara, Dinah, Lyla and baby Sara.” There had been a delivery from Billy, but she promptly trashed those.

Oliver finally let his eyes wander over her. The bandage on her forehead was the only thing that stood out, but he still hated seeing her in a hospital bed.

“How are you feeling,” he asked.

“I’m good. I look worse than I feel, trust me.”

Oliver stayed at the foot of her bed swaying uncomfortably on his feet.

“Oliver, you know you can come a little closer right? I won’t break.”

“Right, sorry.” Oliver grabbed the stool and pulled it up to her bed. Nervous energy was flooding through him. He took a deep breath as he sat down. “Hi,” he smiled weakly.

"Hi,” she smiled back at him.

Oliver took ahold of Felicity's hand and cradled it in his. He ran his fingers across her knuckles thinking solemnly.

"Felicity, I’m so sorry," he whispered. 

"Oliver..."

"No," he cut her off. "Please let me finish.” He linked his fingers through hers getting the feel of her hand again.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in this war. I should've done more to protect you. I shouldn't have been so careless. Felicity, you could've died." He almost couldn't get the word out because it hurt him.

He had a hard time looking in her eyes. He felt nothing but guilt every time he looked up at her. He could see her lying on the floor unconscious and it pained him.

"Oliver, I don't blame you."

"Why not?" His voice was barely above a whisper as the emotions tangled his vocal cords. "Felicity, you were in a burning building. You were unconscious. Why aren't you mad or angry at me when I'm the reason you're in this hospital bed? My actions led to this. My lifestyle led to this."

Oliver wanted her to yell or get upset with him. This whole understanding thing was not what he wanted to receive.

"Listen, I was the one that dragged you out of the rain and took you to my place. You didn't force me to. You told me to leave and I refused. If you're at fault, then so am I."

"Felicity..."

"No," she cut him off. "Oliver, I’ve gotten this lecture enough today and honestly, I don’t want to hear it anymore. I saved you, you saved me. I think we’re pretty much even now.”

Oliver went silent. He hung his head low. He covered her hand with his other one squeezing it gently. “I just…” Oliver sighed not able to find the right words.

“The only thing I need to say is thank you. You climbed into a burning building for me. Oliver, that means something to me."

"I would do it again,” he said softly. Oliver’s phone rang before either of them could speak again. He fished it out his jacket pocket seeing that it was John.

“Yeah,” he answered _._

_“We got something,” John said as soon as Oliver answered. “Curtis found something concrete to go on, and also Anatoly is on his way.”_

“Really,” Oliver asked surprised. “I’ll be there.”

Oliver hung up and reluctantly let Felicity’s hand go. “I have to go,” he said.

Felicity dropped her hands in her lap. “I understand. Go ahead.”

Oliver put his phone away. He leaned over her bed pressing a kiss in her hair. He pressed his palm against it stroking her hair gently. “I promise I will find the people responsible for this,” he whispered to her. “I promise you that.” He pressed one last kiss to her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She survived! (I'm not that cruel lol ;) )


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you get a introduction to Bratva Oliver, so there will be violence. I tagged in the tags, but I just wanted to give another warning.

Felicity sat in the hospital bed with Iris and Sara at the foot. They had brought her a change of clothes along with hair necessities. Lifesavers since she wasn't due to be released until tomorrow. Felicity was in the middle of laughing at a joke Sara told when there was a knock on her door. The door eased open slowly and Billy stuck his head inside.

The smile dropped from her face slowly as she looked up at him. She didn't expect to see him. He hadn't paid her a visit in all this time, so she wasn't looking for one now.

"Well that's our cue." Sara nudged a still sitting Iris in her side. "Let's go," she mouthed.

"Right." Iris hopped up grabbing her things. "We'll be back tomorrow with Dinah," she said as Sara pulled her along.

Felicity took a deep breath preparing herself for the inevitable annoyance courtesy of her ex. She grabbed her brush and ponytail holder off her makeshift table as Billy's eyes followed her.

He walked around her room surveying the gifts that littered the table against the wall. If he was looking for his arrangement, that went out with the trash yesterday.

"I'm glad you're okay.” He finally found the words to say.

"Thank you." She didn't look towards him, she kept her eyes straight as she fixed her ponytail.

"Are your parents on the way," he asked.

She shook her head. "I didn't call them because I don't want them to worry. Especially my mother. I'm fine, no need to have her hovering." Donna flying to Starling would bring so much drama and loudness into her life and she didn't want that. She would have a million questions and Felicity wouldn't even begin to know how to answer the first one.

"Listen." Billy walked closer to her. "About not being here and just now coming by..."

"Billy." She held her hand up telling him to stay where he was at. "You don't have to apologize for something you're not sorry for. I got the message loud and clear. You don't care."

"What? Felicity, what are you..."

"You arrested Oliver! You arrested the person that saved my life because you hate him more than you ever cared about me."

"For good reason too. He's why you're in here. I'm pretty sure that's a good enough reason to hate him," Billy shot back at her. "He's the reason you almost died, but you're pissed at me. Seriously? You can't be this naive? What could he possibly have on you to make you this gullible?"

"I don't have to explain my relationship with Oliver to you. You act as if he's some stranger. He's Thea's..."

"Thea's brother," he finished for her. He laughed shaking his head. "That's the angle you're still going by, huh? You think I'm that blind and clueless. It's definitely more to it than him being her brother."

"Whatever," she scoffed. She was tired of having the same argument with him over and over. It was redundant and tiresome and nothing was changing on her end. She finally turned to face him. "Are you done?"

"I want to know. What happened between you and Oliver? What could've possibly happened to make you suddenly throw your morals away and get tangled with someone like him. Someone like John Diggle."

"You know who was the first person I saw when I woke up. John Diggle. Someone like John Diggle came to make sure that I was okay and that I didn't need anything."

She could see Billy get visibly upset, but she wasn't going to back down from him. She had had enough. Enough of his need to constantly interfere in her life. Enough of his holier than thou attitude.

"You know why it wasn't you," Felicity continued. "Because you were down at the station trying to lock up the guy that saved my life. You were once again being overly devoted to that farce of a badge."

"Farce?

"Yes farce," she repeated. "You're always hiding behind that badge and it disgusts me."

"Are you sleeping with Oliver? Because only that could explain why you're being so stupid when it comes to this and him."

Felicity brought her hand up bringing it across Billy's face. The slap echoed off the walls in her room as he looked at her in complete surprise. He brought his hand up against his stinging cheek as he rubbed his face.

"I can't believe I ever loved someone as disrespectful and hurtful as you. Get out of my room."

"Felicity..."

"Don't make me repeat myself or I will have one of those guards you hate so much give you another reason to hate them."

"I don't even recognize this version of you," Billy said quietly.

"Good," she responded. "Because I'm done being the old me."

* * *

Oliver, Slade, Nikolai and Rene stood in the basement of Oliver's car garage. They were standing in what they deemed their very own interrogation room. It was an isolated room where not one sound could get out.

The dimly lit room was empty with the exception of two chairs in the middle of the floor, there was a small station with a security camera set up to keep an eye on what was going on outside. Right next to that was a table that held almost every tool imaginable. Tools that could technically be used to fix cars, but more importantly used to gain necessary information.

Oliver didn't particularly like having to use the room or use it much. Usually when he got his hands on someone, they willingly talked or he took care of right then and there. He would delegate the room to the three understudies currently in the room with him now if he had to. However, with Cooper, he wanted to handle this case personally.

Oliver threw the zip tied and hooded newly conscious Cooper onto the floor. His body slid across the floor before coming to a stop right at one of the chairs.

"Tie him down," he ordered.

Rene and Nikolai moved with quickness lifting Cooper in one swoop and dropped him into the chair. His muffled cries went ignored as Rene and Nikolai continued to restrain him. Oliver stood back with his hands stuffed in his pockets watching. His stare was cold and full of rage. The only thing playing in his mind on a loop was Felicity lying unconscious on the floor. He was going to get the answers that he wanted.

"All yours Hoss." Rene patted him on the shoulder.

Oliver walked up and snatched the hood off Cooper's head. He looked around the room dazed and confused. "Where am I," he asked.

"Cooper Seldon," Nikolai's voice rang out. "27 years old. Graduated from MIT. Proficient in information technology." Nikolai paused for a moment smirking. "Quite a resume," he acknowledged in a mocking admiration. "You almost rival our own tech guy. Almost."

"Cooper, I have been looking for you. I want answers and you're going to give them to me."  
Oliver finally spoke. "For starters, who gave you the order for the bomb?"

"What," Cooper asked. His eyes darted from person to person.

"The bomb that was placed inside BBB. Was it Chien Na Wei? China White? Either of those names ring a bell?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Alight," Oliver huffed a small laugh. "Let me jog your memory then."

Oliver pulled his hand back with a closed fist and with a swing he connected with his jaw. The chair rocked back from the intensity of the punch. "Don't patronize me and give me this scared and confused act." Oliver yelled. "I know it was you and I know you were the one that called me."

Cooper spit out a mouth full of blood as he groaned in pain. "What was me," he choked out.

Oliver threw a punch landing square on Cooper's nose sending blood streaming down his face.

Oliver motioned for Rene to come forward. He handed Oliver the picture of Felicity and Oliver held it up to Cooper. "Do you know her?"

"No... I mean yes," he stuttered through the pain. "She works at that burger place."

"That's not all you know." Oliver looked at the picture and shoved it in Cooper's face. "You know that her name is Felicity. You know that she means something to me and you know that you were ordered to kill her."

"I didn't..."

"You're lying!" Oliver growled as his teeth clenched. Oliver's hand shot out and clutched Cooper’s throat in a tight grip. He began squeezing tightly as Cooper struggled under the crushing embrace. Oliver's fingers dug into his skin with so much intensity that his tips were turning white. Every word Cooper tried to utter was cut off due to his airwaves being restricted. "You're fucking lying and you're insulting my intelligence."

Oliver released him. Cooper coughed desperately trying to breath. Just as he was able to take a breath, Oliver sent left and right hooks into Cooper’s ribcage with Cooper’s body curling over his fists.

Thirty minutes later, they still were in the room. Slade sat off to the side watching the security monitors. Oliver called his name and he hopped up heading for the tool table. Oliver stripped his jacket off and tossed it to Rene. Slade grabbed a steel bat admiring it before reaching it over to Oliver. As Oliver stalked back and forth in front of Cooper dragging the bat behind him.

Cooper sat a bloodied, broken, bruised and battered heap. Blood stained his face stemming from his nose and mouth. Swelling on his face had begun to settle in. Oliver had finally gotten him to admit to building and setting the bomb. Now he needed to know where he could fine China.

"Where is she," he asked.

Cooper sat hunched over breathing heavily.

"I don't know."

Oliver took two practice swings with the bat. "Not the answer I'm looking for. Let’s try again. Where is China?"

"I said I don't know," Cooper spat out.

Not saying a word, Oliver swung the bat with as much force as he could muster. The bat landed right on the kneecap making Cooper cry out in excruciating pain.

"Where is she?" Oliver yelled tapping the other knee lightly.

Cooper's breathing was hard and labored as he tried to swallow the pain. He stayed silent a bit too long for Oliver's liking. He swung the bat again landing another crushing blow. The spine chilling scream would've made a normal person tense up and turn away. No one other than Cooper in the room flinched. They stood stone faced and quiet as Cooper's cries of agony bounced from each corner.

"Okay," Cooper whimpered. "I'll tell you. Just let me live please." He was full on sobbing now.

"Alright." Oliver dropped the bat letting it clank against the floor. Cooper jumped on instinct, the fear instilled in him. "Talk." Oliver crouched down in front of Cooper.

"She's gone back to Hong Kong. That's where she's operating from now. When the first hit went out on you, she moved there to throw you all off in case you came searching.”

Cooper gave them the best ways to get directly to her. Nikolai called Curtis and relayed the information from Cooper to him so he could start forming a plausible plan.

Oliver stood up satisfied with the information he received. His flexed his right hand feeling the effects of the hits now. "Good work," he told Cooper.

Cooper looked up at him in plea of desperation. "I told you everything I know. I gave you what you wanted, now please let me go."

Oliver reached in his waistband and pulled out his gun. Before Cooper could even get the word no out, Oliver pulled the trigger firing two rounds into his chest. He watched Cooper as he slumped over with the life slipping out of him. He took his last breath as his head fell with his chin hitting his chest.

"I'll call the cleanup crew," he said as he walked out.

~ 

"I want China, Triad and anyone else taken care of this has gone on for far too long. We need to find the best way to end this once and for all."

Anatoly walked around John's office. With Cooper now disposed, they needed to turn their attention to the main source of their problems.

During the entire meeting, Oliver had been quiet. John and Anatoly went over option after option. Oliver hadn’t said much of anything since he gave the rundown of everything that happened with Cooper. He just sat back in the plush leather chair thinking. Thinking and going over all of the information Cooper gave regarding China.

"I'll do it," he spoke up interrupting their conversation.

John and Anatoly's voices ceased as they looked back at him.

John walked over to him. "What do you mean? Oliver, you're here in Starling. How are you going to..."

"She's in Hong Kong right now. I will go to her."

Anatoly studied Oliver for a long moment. "We are talking taking out an entire organization. From the head down to the smallest foot soldier. This won't be easy. This will take more than you."

"I'm sure Slade and Nikolai..."

Oliver stood up shaking his head. "No," he cut John off. "I don't want them involved." He didn't want anyone he cared deeply about coming with him. If anything went wrong, it would be better for it to just be him.

"You want to go at this alone," John asked Oliver. "Are you sure?"

Oliver nodded stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I still have resources and people I can call. People we can trust if you need backup," Anatoly offered.

"Oliver are you sure about this," John asked. "You don't have to go at this alone. I'm here to help."

"John I know that, but this falls on me. Ultimately I need to be the one to handle it."

"You know if you do this, you're going to have to disappear for a while," Anatoly spoke again.

Oliver looked away from John over to Anatoly. It meant he would be leaving home. Leaving his business, leaving the family he had found in the Diggle's. Leaving his family even if they weren't as close as they should be. Leaving Felicity.

Oliver scrubbed his jaw. "I know," he sighed. "I need to end this though. I need to see this through myself. I can't leave this is anyone else's hands. It's my final decision."

*****

Felicity walked into her bedroom that she couldn’t wait to get into. She had just convinced her trio of friends that she was fine and capable of staying by herself. She honestly wanted to. After being in the hospital with doctors, nurses and Bratva guards marching around, she welcomed quietness and peace. She knew John's men were still watching her incognito, so she would be safe.

She let out a yawn as she closed the door behind her. Just as she turned, someone grabbed her. They grabbed her from behind slapping their hand over her mouth and wrapping their arm tight around her waist. She felt panic ensue her as she struggled against the tight hold. Her startled scream was muffled as she clawed at the hand on her mouth.

"Felicity! Felicity, it's me." The familiar voice made her wild movements cease as it registered with her. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

"Oliver?!" She relaxed in his arms. He finally let her go completely as she turned around meeting his steel eyes. "Oh my gosh!" She launched herself into his arms.

Felicity tightened her arms around his neck. "What the hell Oliver? You scared me." She wasn't going to wonder how and exactly when he got inside. That was just in his arsenal of skills.

Oliver held onto her for a moment too long relishing in the comfort of her hug. Something he desperately needed from her. "Sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I had to sneak in."

She pulled back from the embrace. "Why? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine now, I just didn't want to take any chances." He took a moment to look over her and she looked a lot better than she did in the hospital.

"I'm better Oliver," she reassured him reading her mind. "What’s going on?" She knew if he went through the trouble of breaking into her place, he needed to talk to her.

"I needed to come see how you were doing and let you know that uh..." He paused not really knowing where to start off on the conversation and how. How to tell her he was leaving.

Felicity motioned Oliver over to her bed for him to sit. She sat down beside him drawing her legs underneath her. She tucked her wild strands of hair behind her ears. "Oliver, you don't have to hold back or talk to me in code. I'm not oblivious to the things going on. You can give it to me straight."

He wanted to shield her from these things. Wrap her back into her safe bubble that she had before he disrupted her life. Shield her from the true version of him because once she fully knew, there was a chance she wouldn't see him the same.

Felicity looked down at Oliver's hand that he had stuffed in his jacket pocket. It looked swollen at first glance. She reached over to her nightstand and switched her lamp on.

"Let me see." She grabbed his wrist pulling his hand free. There was no need for him to hide from her. No need to be ashamed or pretend she didn't know what happened. She stretched his hand out and could see that it was swollen and had a bruise along with some small cuts. Her fingers glided over his skin tenderly and with all the care in the world.

She got up and quickly located the first aid kit she now kept in her room. She sat back down beside him and pulled his hand into her lap.

She popped the kit open and began sifting through the items. Silence began creeping into her room. They sat on her bed illuminated by the slither of light coming from her window and by her lamp.

"Remember when I wanted to do this for you after our first bike ride," she joked. "I have to admit that I sort of missed this. I kind of like putting on my nurse hat to properly take care of you."

Oliver watched Felicity as she kept her head and eyes down while tending to his hand. She spread the cream across his knuckles careful not to be rough with the areas she could tell were sore.

"I take it this means you found him?" She saw that he insisted on not doing addressing the elephant in the room, so she would have to steer the conversation along.

Oliver nodded as she glanced up at him. "When I saw you in that burning building Felicity, I knew that I would do whatever it took to make sure I found the person responsible. I knew that I would make them pay. So yes, I found Cooper and I took care of it."

He took care of it. That should've frightened every part of her, but it didn't. Was she a selfish or bad person because it didn't? She knew nothing about the Cooper guy. If he had a family, if he was forced to do what he did, or if he had any regrets. What she did know is that he tried to kill her. He blew up a restaurant with the sole purpose of killing her, no regard to anyone else who could've gotten hurt.

The promise Oliver gave her in her hospital room had stayed with her the entire time. It was always in the back of her mind along with the amount of weight a statement like that held. Now Oliver had given her confirmation and it was another instance of him keeping his promises.

"I know what that means and it doesn't change anything for me." She began wrapping the gauze around his hand. "I know you Oliver. I know what you do. That's been evident to me since the first day and I haven't shied away from any of it or you." She cut the material and tucked it into place securing it.

"You should," he replied.

"Why? Because you say so. Because almost everyone else says so," she said. "No, that's not a good enough reason."

"Because I'm dangerous."

"That doesn't scare me," she shrugged. “Now hold still.” Felicity wrapped the gauze around Oliver's hand securing it in place.

Felicity flattened her hand across Oliver's smoothing the bandage down. "Oliver, is there something else you came here for? Because you've given me this speech before, so I feel like there's a little more to it." There was something about his demeanor that was bothering her. It seemed as if something was weighing on his mind and he was holding back.

"Yes." With his good hand, he grabbed a hold of hers. “Felicity, I have to leave town."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least Cooper is gone, right???


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you hanging for too long, so SURPRISE! an early update. Think of it as a Olicity wedding gift. Our couple is married and had a reception. :) Enjoy!

Silence crept in as Felicity tried to register what Oliver had just told her.

"You're what?" Her body went still as she replayed Oliver's words in her mind. She studied his face as he stayed silent. She could see the wheels in his mind turning trying to think of exactly what to say.

"I'm..."

She dropped his hands from hers and stood up. "I heard what you said, I'm just not understanding it."

"Let me explain."

"Why Oliver,” she cut him off. “For how long? Where are you even going?"

She fired off question after question that she didn't really want the answers to. There was this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake.

Oliver looked at the girl...woman, that for so long he had known as little sister's best friend, she had become so much more to him and now he was struggling to say what he needed to say to her as she looked at him with those hopeful eyes.

"For how long Oliver," Felicity asked again coming closer to him.

"I don't know," he whispered.

"You're not even sure if you're coming back are you?"

"No. I'm not," he answered honestly.

Those three words took the wind out of her so that she almost stumbled back at the weight of that statement. So he was telling her that he was about to leave and possibly never return. That this was basically it for them. "Well I guess the only thing left for me to say is have a good trip." She turned away from him again.

Seeing that she was visibly upset Oliver walked up behind her. "Felicity, please don't do this."

"Don't do what?" She moved out of his reach as his hands shot out for her.

"Not talk to me. That's not us and I don't want to leave like this."

"Like what," she turned to face him. He could see the tears in her eyes that she was holding back. "You're choosing to leave like this. You want me to tell you that I'm happy you're leaving? You want me to say… _oh its fine Oliver, no one will miss you here. I'm not upset, I'm happy that you're leaving town for good. It doesn’t matter that you're leaving people who care a great deal about you._ Oliver you are leaving and that's the reality."

"I'm not doing this out of spite. You have to believe me. I'm doing this to protect all of the people I care about and that includes you. There is a danger out there and I need to go take care of it."

Felicity crossed her arms across her chest. "You got Cooper, right? So I'm not understanding this sudden turn of events."

"Cooper is just one link in the chain. It's not over."

"What do you mean it's not over?"

“If you let me properly explain, I will tell you. Please,” he begged.

"Fine." She dropped down on the foot of her bed as Oliver crouched in front of her.

"I have to dismantle the Triad," he began. "I need to end them because if not they will continue to come for me and everyone I..." He paused as the word love got caught in his throat. “Everyone I care about.” A declaration like that would lead to an entirely different conversation. “I have to go to the actual source. When I get rid of their leader China White, the others will either disperse or suffer the same consequences until every last one is gone.”

“Where are you going?”

"I can't tell you that," he sighed.

"What,” she took offense. “Since when can't you be open with me?"

"I can tell you, but I won't. That way if someone asks, you won't have to lie. You've done that enough for me as it is."

"Is this the tactic you're using to force me to stop being your friend? To stop being there for you because if so, this is cruel." Her voice cracked as Oliver took her hands in his.

"It's not. That's not what I'm doing," he reiterated. “I'm not telling you how to feel, that's not my place. You have a right to feel however you want. If you want to yell and curse at me, I won’t stop you. If you’re angry at me, you have every right to be."

She wanted to be angry. She wanted to hate him for coming into her life, opening up her heart and now bolting. But she couldn’t. "Well I'm angry.

"When are you leaving,” she asked next.

"Tomorrow," he said hanging his head. It was getting harder and harder to look her in the eye.

"Wow," she scoffed. “That's what you really came here for tonight?”

"Part of the reason. I need to see all of the people that mean something to me before I go." It was a very short list, but Felicity was certainly towards the top.

"Are you going to tell Thea," she asked.

"I'm going to let her know that way you won't feel like you're keeping something from her. Then I'm going to go and see my parents."

"Oliver, this is scary," she breathed. If he was going all of these lengths and actually going to see the Queens, he really did have reservations about whether he would make it out alive. “Are you going to at least have help?”

“I’m going alone.”

“That’s insane,” she shrieked. “How can you possibly do this alone?”

"I have a plan. Don't worry about me.”

"Don't." She stood up. "Don't do that. Don't tell me not to worry when that's the only sensible thing for me to do."

"Felicity." He grabbed her retreating arm and pulled her back to him. She pulled against him not willingly just falling into his arms. He engulfed her in a tight hug wrapping his arms around her. He took a deep breath breathing her in. His nose was filled with that spring smell that captivated him the consecutive nights he spent on her couch. The nights that brought them closer and changed the dynamics of their relationship. Brushing her hair behind her ear. "I’m sorry, but this is what I have to do,” he whispered in her ear.

She finally stopped fighting against him and let him hold her. Finally letting her anger subside, her walls tumbled down. She brought her arms up holding onto his shoulders as she closed her eyes soaking him in. "I will always care for you and no one will ever take your place," he continued. "You have such a bright future…”

"Please don't do this. Don’t give me that talk," she whispered quietly against his chest. “Just hold me.” Blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Oliver complied holding her tighter. He stroked her hair softly as she leaned into his touch. "What am I supposed to do without you? You've been a constant in this crazed life of mines and now you will be gone." She didn't want to go back to her life before Oliver. A life of just going through the motions. "I'm going to miss you," she said

"I'll miss you too." He kissed her cheek as she leaned into his lips. His hands fell down to her sides ghosting briefly over her hips.

There was so much he wanted to say to her, but couldn't. Everything was on the tip of her tongue, but every time he opened his mouth, the words never came. They choked him, so he settled for the easy words. "I hope you know this isn't easy for me."

“I know,” she sighed pulling back. “I guess I should say take care now.”

Oliver shoved his hands in his pockets rocking on his uneasy feet. “I guess so.”

Felicity pushed herself up on her toes placing a kiss on his cheek. She quickly pulled back shoving away the urge to kiss his lips. “Take care Oliver.”

Oliver stared at her like he was waiting for more or for her to say something else. They both exchanged glances until Oliver gave her a half smile. He turned away making the short distance grabbing a hold of her doorknob.

"Wait,” she called him back. She inched a little closer to him. “Will I see you again before you leave,” she asked.

Oliver nodded choosing to stay quiet. He gave her one more look before leaving her bedroom.

Felicity stood still planted to the floor. That was the first time Oliver gave her a yes and she truly didn’t believe him.

* * *

Oliver knocked on the door to Queen Manor and blew out the breath he'd been holding since he hopped off his bike. The last time he stepped foot in this place was before Thea left. A housekeeper opened the door letting him in. Oliver nodded a thank you and began walking through the place he used to call home.

He entered the foyer and turned slightly letting his eyes land on an old family portrait. It was of the four of them and they actually looked happy. Such a distant memory. He remembered growing up here. Running around with Thea on his heels. He was happy here at one point, but once he became a preteen, things switched. His eyes were open more and he began noticing things. His parents worked all the time, leaving him and Thea with housekeepers and guards.

They became the typical business oriented family. Putting on the perfect family filter when it came to events and public showings. Their marriage was more for show than true love. They didn't start giving Thea the attention she truly deserved until Oliver began rebelling. He fought his parents at every step of the way. He didn't want anything to do with the company or any of their dreams for him. Once he ended up with John that was the end of having any resemblance of a real familial relationship with his parents.

"Oliver?" His mother's voice forced him to look away. She appeared in the doorway slowly walking towards him.

A small smile appeared on his face at the sight of her. Even if they didn't have the best relationship, he still loved her. She was his mother. His father was a different story.

"What are you doing here?” Robert’s voice broke through as he down the steps next slowing up upon seeing him. Robert stood next to Moira throwing his arm around her.

"I just came to tell the both of you that I'm leaving town and it might be for good."

"Business,” Moira asked.

Oliver scrubbed his chin roughly and nodded his confirmation.

Robert shook his head in disbelief. "Oliver, you haven't been our son in years. Now you come to tell us the job that stole you away from us is the reason you're leaving. What are we supposed to do?"

"I'm not looking for you to do anything,” he quickly said. “I didn't come to argue, to fight or to have this never ending conversation. Yes, I've made choices that I have to live with and I'm fine with that. I just thought that I would come and potentially say goodbye. That's all I came for."

Moira moved first walking up to him. She reached out tentatively and grabbed his hand. "Even if we don't support your choices or this life that you lead, we still love you.” She spoke for both her and Robert. “You're our son. Our only son. I know the dreams we had for you will never come to fruition, but still please be safe no matter what Oliver." She placed a motherly kiss on his cheek before patting softly. She brought her hand up wiping away the remnants of her lipstick. Moving away from him, she took her place back next to Robert. Oliver looked up at his father as he stared at him stone faced. Seeing that he wasn't going to add anything, Oliver decided that it was time for him to go.

"Alright." He turned away from them making his way out the door. Throwing his leg over his bike, with one last glance back at the house, he hopped on and sped off.

* * *

Felicity sat in Jitters staring at her computer screen as it stared back at her. There was no contact between her and Oliver since he left her apartment last night. And ever since then he'd been occupying her mind. Drumming her fingers along the table, she tried to reign herself in. There was nothing she could do at this point.

With no call or text from him, there was a great possibility that she wouldn't see him again. She blew out an annoyed and frustrated huff slapping her laptop shut. Oliver Queen with his flawed sense of nobility. The fact that he didn’t want help to take down the Triad was not a surprise. He didn't like needing help. She got a front row view to that when they were roommates.

As she looked up, John walked into the cafe. He glanced around briefly until his eyes landed on her. She sat up straighter as he moved in her direction.

"Hey John," she spoke with a small wave.

"Felicity," he nodded down at her.

She immediately observed his eyes and demeanor. Oliver had left. "He's gone isn't he," she sighed.

John pulled out the chair across from her sitting down backwards in it. He studied this girl that had become such an unexpected surprise in his life courtesy of Oliver. He didn't really know if anything happened between them or the intimate details of their relationship, but she was someone special to Oliver, that much was clear. Therefore, John cared about her too.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

She knew the answer even before he said yes. "I'm not upset...that much…anymore," she sighed. "As much as I don't like it, I understand." Even if she didn’t agree, she understood why he was doing it. He felt responsible for things spiraling to this point. He didn't take care of it in time and consequences occurred. "I just wish we could've gotten a better goodbye. I wasn't exactly pleased when he told me the first time, so he didn't leave here on the best terms with me." Felicity crossed her arms across her chest and glanced out the window.

"Trust me Felicity, there are no bad terms between the two of you."

Felicity sighed giving John a tight smile as he gave her a sympathetic look. "Do you think he will be okay," she asked.

"Oliver is one of the strongest and toughest guys I know. I wouldn’t bet against him. Starling holds a lot of things that are close to his heart.” She was included in that list of things, so John hoped that she knew what he was really saying to her in so many words. “I know he will try his best to make it back here."

Felicity smiled appreciating his attempt to reassure her uneasiness.

John reached inside his coat pocket producing a letter. He slid it across the table towards her. "This is for you."

Felicity picked up the blank envelope gingerly. It was thin but felt like it weighed five pounds in her hands. It was sealed, so there was a good chance John didn't even know what it said.

"Oliver may be gone, but I'm still here," he told her. "If you ever need me, you know where to find me. Don't hesitate."

"Thank you." She glanced back down to the letter wondering what it held.

"I'll leave you to that." He gave her hand a light squeeze and walked off leaving her alone with the letter.

Felicity glanced around the cafe briefly before roughly tearing the envelope apart to pull out the one-page letter. Spreading it open, her eyes began to scan the paper.

_Felicity,_

_I know I'm taking the easy way out by writing you this letter instead of coming to see you like I promised. This is the first promise I've broken to you because I knew if I saw you face to face again, leaving would be so much more difficult than it already is. In actuality, I might not have left. I'm writing this because I can say it better on paper than to you._

_I don't think you will ever be able to fully understand just how much you meant to me and will continue to mean to me. You were an unexpected but pleasant surprise in my life. You got me out of my comfort zone. You forced me to talk, to ask for help, to have some welcomed normalcy if only it was for a short time. Most of all, you forced me to feel. I don't regret a single moment of it because you were a welcomed storm in my life._

_I can't say for sure when I will be back or even if I will. I don't want to make you another promise that I may not be able to keep. As hard as it is for me to say that, it's reality. The reality of the life that I live._  
_You have a life ahead of you and I know you're on your way to doing great things. You're smart, kind, passionate and beautiful. You're everything this world needs, so don't hold anything back. You're a lot stronger than you realize._

_Stay colorful and I wish we had more time._

_\- Oliver_

Felicity sat frozen as she held on to the letter. She read it again making sure she hadn't missed anything. Now she saw why he chose to do a letter instead. If he had stood before her saying those words, she might've begged and pleaded for him to stay.

For someone that didn't talk much, or know how to express himself, he had a way with words. The words leapt off the page into her heart. They resonated with her deeply, like something she’d never experienced before.

She wiped away the lone tear that slid down her cheek before she could blink the rest of them back. The letter had opened up the part of her that she had desperately been trying to ignore. She had feelings for Oliver. Strong feelings. Did this mean that he felt the same? Judging by the letter, he definitely felt something. There were questions with no way to get definite answers. Now she was only left with the hope that he would at least be safe.

"I am officially off the clock," Iris declared as she sat a latte in front of Felicity dropping into a seat. "Ready to finish?"

The sudden sound of Iris voice startled her. She jumped briefly and folded the letter up before stuffing it back in the envelope. She promptly shoved it down to the bottom of her bag before Iris could see it or get the chance to ask what it was. She finally willed herself to nod for an answer; she wasn't able to speak yet. Emotions were still swirling inside of her. Oliver's words ringing loudly through her mind.

Iris looked at her with concern noting her face. "You okay," she asked.

She collected herself and cleared her throat putting on a smile. "Yeah, I'm good. Just a little tired." She waved off her friend's concern. "Anyway, where were we?"

Felicity shoved the Oliver situation to the back of her mind as she opened her laptop. She pulled up the Starling City University site quickly going to the page where she temporarily saved her course curriculum. She had been working on it since before the BBB incident and her hospital stay threw her off track. She had thought everything over and was now ready to move forward.

Iris peered over her shoulder tentatively. "I really can't believe this is your choice. I was thinking something more business aligned. I never would've guessed this for you."

"Me either," Felicity answered honestly. "But I did what you said and picked a moment that stuck out in my mind and went from there."

"Don't tell me it was when you were in the hospital. If so, it still may be the concussion talking."

"No," Felicity laughed heartedly. "That's not it."  
An image of Oliver lying on her couch as she tended to him jumped in the forefront of her mind. "I had to help take care of someone before," Felicity told her keeping it as concise as possible. "And knowing that I was able to properly help someone made me feel good inside, you know."

"Okay," Iris accepted her answer. "I support it if you're sure."

"Yes." She nodded as she selected the final course. She hit submit and was done. "The road to becoming a nurse starts now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the update, I'm sure there will be a lot of thoughts about Oliver really leaving. Also, our girl has picked a career path. Did anyone think that would be her choice or something else???
> 
> :) :) :)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write, so i hope you guys really enjoy it!
> 
> Oliver is back and even though there is a time jump, it has not been 5 years like so many of you suspected! ;)

**.....A YEAR AND A HALF LATER.....**

Oliver walked down the sidewalk reacquainting himself with the city of Starling. The streets were littered with Christmas decorations getting brighter with each step. There was a different air in the place because of the holidays. 

He stopped across the street from Jitters when he saw her. He felt his breath leave his body as his eyes landed on her. He crossed the street getting closer to her. One look at [Felicity](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_90/set?id=232051707) and everything came back. Everything. The memories and the feelings he tried to swallow came rushing forward. None of them ever truly left, but he tried to tuck them away safely while in Hong Kong and then after fleeing to Russia. He kept everything locked in a safe place where only he could access them. 

She sat in a window seat by herself. Glasses framed her face. He knew she wore them at times, but didn't see her in them often, so it was a nice surprise. A red pen was nestled between her lips. He couldn't move. He stood frozen just watching her. Watching her quirks. She mouthed a couple of things to herself before snatching the pen away to make notation of what she said. She brought her coffee cup up taking a sip and then situated the pen back in its place. All the while her pink lips remained perfect. Her brow was furrowed indicating that whatever she was reading was intense. 

A barista came by asking if she needed a refill. He watched her decline before checking the time. Finally, she stood up slipping her glasses off, she tucked them away and packed up her things. She dropped some cash on the table, threw her bag over her shoulder and began making her way out of the door. The cool air hit her causing her to shudder a bit. He wondered why she didn't wear a jacket, choosing only a sweater to adorn her frame. 

Felicity walked out of the cafe. Her hair flowed along her shoulders with each stride. Maybe she should've worn a light jacket instead of just going with a sweater. She would be fine though, the walk to work wasn't long at all. 

"Felicity."

She paused at the sound of her name. There was only one person that said her name that way. Like a faint whisper, but holding so much more behind it. In a way that would immediately make her pause and seek the person out. She turned to her left slightly and then she saw him. 

Oliver was standing there in his signature look. His hands were stuffed in the pockets on his leather jacket. His shoulders were back with his chest prominent. He looked the same, with the only difference being a little more facial hair. The scruff really worked on him. A hint of a smile wore on his face as he made a step closer to her. 

"Oliver." She gasped, her hands flying up to her open mouth. Her feet began moving before she knew it. He took long strides toward her cutting the distance between them. The closer he got, the faster she wanted to be in his arms. She broke into a run and launched herself into his arms. He caught her midair, the momentum from her weight spinning them around. Oliver quickly secured her in his arms holding her tightly. 

"It's really you." 

It had been almost two years since she saw him. So long without contact. Their only interaction was when she received a surprise package on her birthday.

 

 

> * * *
> 
> _"Felicity, we're going to be late to your birthday dinner. I know it's your special day and you want to make an entrance, but at what cost?"_
> 
> _The sound of the annoyed voice belonged to her best friend. Thea Queen was finally back. Back from rainy London hell as she so vividly described it.  Felicity laughed to herself uncapping her lipstick to put on one final coat. "Thea, I'm coming." She yelled back at her as her groans and mumbled grew louder._
> 
> _"Who was it," she asked stepping into the living room._
> 
> _"Delivery man. You have a present," she sang in a sing song voice. Thea held the big box up to her ear trying to determine what it was._
> 
> _"From who?"_
> 
> _Thea sat the box down on the couch with a shrug. "Don't know and the guy didn't say who. Billy, perhaps?"_
> 
> _"If so, it's going back," Felicity mumbled. She knew it wasn't from Billy. Things between her and Billy were still bad. He did finally start keeping his distance from her and their interactions to a bare minimum. Since Oliver was gone, there was no reason for him to pretend to actually be concerned for her._
> 
> _Thea laughed and dropped down on the other side of the box. "Maybe there's a card," she suggested. She motioned for Felicity to hurry and open it._
> 
> _Felicity began tearing the wrapping off until a box was exposed._
> 
> _"Fancy packaging," Thea observed. "This person definitely isn't cheap. Noted."_
> 
> _Felicity lifted the top off to reveal an arrangement of peonies. Twenty-one to be exact after a quick eye count._
> 
> __
> 
> _"Woah! These are gorgeous," Thea exclaimed admiring them._
> 
> _There was only one person that would get her these. Felicity dug around looking for a card. A small envelope stuck between two of the flowers and she grabbed it up. She opened it and there was only a rainbow symbol stamped in the middle of the white card._
> 
> _"A rainbow? What does that mean?" Thea took the card from her examining it some more._
> 
> _Felicity knew It meant colorful. Oliver's saying for her._
> 
> _"No name or anything?" Thea took the card from her looking for herself_
> 
> _"Secret admirer maybe," Felicity offered._
> 
> _"So, you have a secret admirer that knows your address? That would be creepy and a little scary." She handed Felicity back the card. "Pretty sure they're from Billy and he just didn't want to let you know."_
> 
> _Felicity didn't want to tell her that it definitely wasn't Billy considering he never knew her favorite flowers. These came from one person and one person only. Her brother._
> 
> _She dropped the card into her clutch. She sat the box down and went to look for a vase. "Well they're gorgeous, so I'm keeping them."_
> 
> * * *

Felicity's crown of curls fell into Oliver's face as he closed her eyes breathing her in. There was that scent again. Being around the familiarity of her, in that moment, he realized just how much he had missed her. He didn't just miss her, he craved her. "God, I missed you," he breathed taking comfort in the strong hold she had on him. He brushed her hair back out of his face as her arms tightened around him.

He gave her one final squeeze before putting her back on her feet. "Hi."

"Hi." Her eyes were glossed over with emotion. She stepped back brushing her hair away from her face. "How long have you been back," she asked. 

"I got back last night," he answered. "I had to handle a couple of things and then I went to see John."

Felicity crossed her arms in front of her listening to Oliver. "How long are you here for?" She braced herself for the eventual blow of him not being back for long.

"For good," he answered.

"For good," she wearily repeated as he nodded.

"Yes. I'm back home."

"So that means..."

"Yes," he answered her unasked question. "Everything has been handled and taken care of."

Her bright smile returned. "I'm glad."

"You uh...you look great." His eyes traveled over her taking in her appearance. She was still beautiful and the sight of her made his heart flutter. 

"Thank you." She fixed the hat on her head when he noticed the industrial piercing in her ear.

"What's that?" He remembered every detail about her. Nothing slipped his mind when it came to her appearance, her mannerisms or even her quirks. So he knew that had to be new. 

"It's fairly new." She turned so he could get a better look. 

He leaned down to get a closer look. It was an arrow earring with a small charm dangling from it. "An arrow? Nice."

"Just a small recent change." She looked back at his towering figure. 

"I like it."

"Well you look great too." For some reason he looked even better. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen him in over a year, but he looked irresistible. The light scuff on his jaw enhanced it. "I'm glad to see that you're back in one piece."

"Yeah." He opened his jacket. "Everything checks out. I'm good."

Felicity nodded with a smile. She could feel awkwardness slowly seeping into their reunion. She didn't exactly know why. Maybe it was because of things he said before he left. Rather the things he wrote her. She had an idea as to what they meant, but no confirmation. 

"So, have you seen Thea yet," she asked finally breaking the silence. 

"No, I want to surprise her, but I don't actually know where she is. Can you help me with that?"

"Yeah," she laughed lightly. "She's at work," Felicity told him. "CatCo Boutique, it's not far from here. It's easy to spot. She's going to be so happy to see you."

"Thanks. Where are you headed?"

"Work. I'm still at BBB."

"Well I won't hold you any longer. I'll head to Thea. I'll come find you later." It was more of a question than a statement. He hesitated waiting on her response. 

"Yeah," she said giving him the answer he sought. She gave him another quick hug. "Do that." 

* * *

While he was away, Oliver wasn't able to keep up with things in Starling as much as he wanted. He didn't even learn that Thea had been back a couple of months until he got to town. He missed his sister and couldn't wait to see her. 

Oliver pulled the glass door of CatCo Boutique open as the welcoming bell rang out. There were a couple of potential patrons inside who glanced briefly at him before continuing their shopping. He looked around not spotting Thea anywhere. Behind the counter was a middle aged woman that looked as if she was going over an inventory list. 

"Excuse me." 

"May I help you," she responded as she turned to him. 

"Yes. I'm looking for a Thea Queen."

The woman looked him up and down and he could tell she was judging his appearance. His leather and boot ensemble didn't exactly scream that he was belonged in this boutique. 

"And who might you be?" 

"My brother." [Thea](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_91/set?id=232114950) appeared from the back answering Cat's question. 

"Oh." Cat turned back to Oliver extending her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm her boss Cat Grant."

"Oliver," he shook her hand. 

"I'll leave the two of you to your reunion." She breezed off to the back leaving Oliver and Thea on opposite ends of the counter. 

Oliver looked at his little sister that was now a woman. Her signature curly brown hair was chopped off and stopped right about her shoulders. Her style had changed. Gone were the tom boyish threads replaced with a confident fashionable attire. Her face was made up perfectly and she looked like a beautiful adult and not the young girl that left years ago. 

"Wow. Look at you," he exhaled. Her face held a wide smile as she walked into his open arms. "Hey baby sis," he engulfed her. 

"I missed you." He heard a small sniffle come from her and emotions instantly burned his chest. 

"I missed you too, but you were always with me. Always."

She hugged him tightly squeezing him so hard her eyes shut. Pulling away from him, she punched him in his shoulder. "Don't you ever just leave like that again." She drilled her finger into his chest. "I mean it!"

"Ow." He rubbed his chest. "You mean to tell me those scrawny arms can hold that much power," he teased her. 

She playfully rolled her eyes as they fell right into their sibling rapport. 

He pulled at a piece of hair. "What's this about," he asked. 

"My new style." She twirled around for him. "I'm going for a more sophisticated look. You like?"

"You look gorgeous." He cradled her face placing a sloppy kiss on her forehead. "I missed you Speedy."

"Definitely did not that baby nickname," she mumbled. 

He pulled her into a side hug. "You will always be Speedy." 

"How did you know where to find me? Mom and dad," she asked. 

"No," he shook his head. He hadn't quite made it to them yet. "Felicity told me. I saw her when she was leaving Jitters."

"Oh. Cool."

"When is your break? Want to walk to Jitters with me and catch up," he suggested. 

"Sure. I can go now." She stuck her head in the back letting Cat know she was going on break. She grabbed her purse and followed her brother. 

*****

Oliver and Thea sat in a corner booth talking over two cups of coffee. They reminisced over old memories sharing laughs that drew glances at their disruptiveness. 

"Where did you go," Thea asked Oliver. When he called her, he didn't say specifics. She was only able to get general details out of him. 

"I uh..." He didn't want to tell her any more than she absolutely needed to know. 

"Never mind. I don't even care."

"Thea, you can be upset at me."

"I'm not. I just missed you a lot and was really looking forward to seeing you, then I got that call."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got back."

"It's okay," she shrugged his apology off. She cradled the warm cup between her palm. "I understand."

"I wish you didn't have to," he offered. 

"Ollie, I'm not the same little girl," she cut him. She wasn't the girl that rode his back. Wasn't the girl that asked him to eat her vegetables so she could leave the dinner table. She wasn't the child that needed to be shielded from everything. "I know more and I know the truth about your job, but it doesn't make me love you any less because you're still my brother. I mean I got sent away because of what you do, so I think it's pretty obvious that I know."

"And I'm sorry about that."

"Wasn't your fault. It was just mom and dad being overly dramatic. Now please stop apologizing. I'm just happy that you're safe and we're both home."

"I am too." He picked his cup up taking a sip. "So, how are you liking CatCo?"

"It's amazing," she beamed. "London made me realize that I was good at dressing people up. People actually value my fashion opinions and seek them out."

Oliver listened to Thea describe a typical workday for herself that sounded a lot more stressful than what she was making it out to be. "I'm happy for you. You look like you fit right in."

"I'm just glad I'm back because when you're in London apparently people don't tell you things. Like my best friend being caught in a fire and you saving her life."

"We didn't want to worry you. If she ended up seriously hurt, you would've been one of the first to know."

"What's this I hear about the two of you getting cozy while I was gone," she eyed him. 

"Cozy? What do you mean cozy?"

"I'm just joking," Thea laughed. "Billy mentioned some offhand remark when I saw him about you two being good friends, but he's just a jerk, so I don't put much stock into what he says."

"Good idea," Oliver responded. 

"I think saving someone's life automatically gives you a pass to friendship. Also, if my best friend and brother are friends, I don't see a problem."

Oliver picked his cup back up taking another gulp to give his mind time to come up with a proper response. 

"Don't worry, you're still her best friend. She likes you for some reason." Oliver slipped in a joke attempting to derail the topic from the real nature of his relationship with his sister's best friend. 

Thea suddenly sat up like a light bulb went off in her mind. "Oh my gosh! Guess what?"

"What," he eyed her wearily. 

"It just hit me. You're back in time for the holidays and the QC party."

"Thea." He sighed dropping his head to the table. Every year their parents threw a huge Christmas party where almost the entire Starling population attended. The Starling Plaza Hotel was usually transformed into a winter wonderland. It had been years since he attended, partly because he didn't want to go and partly to avoid drama. He knew just what Thea was about to ask of him. 

"Come on. Please come," she begged him. "I'm helping mom plan it this year, so your support would mean so much to me."

Oliver tried to avoid Thea's puppy like gaze. He had never been able to say no to her. 

"I just want my family together if only for one night. We can all fake it," she continued. 

"Will your parents be able to?"

"Mom and dad will be so occupied with guests that they won't have time to harass you. You can just sit at the bar and drink free of judgment."

"Fine," he reluctantly gave in. "I'll come."

"Yay!" She pushed herself across the table and kissed his cheek. "You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled fighting his smile. 

"I'll get you a tux because the Sons of Anarchy ensemble will not work. I'll need your measurements when we get back to CatCo." Thea picked up her phone as she started talking excitedly. "This is great. You'll be there. Felicity will be there."

He looked back at her at the mention of Felicity's name. "Felicity? She's coming?"

"Yeah." She looked a bit confused at sudden interruption. "Why?"

"I mean," he tried to shrug it off. "She's never come before has she, so..."

"Oh. Yeah that's because she's Jewish. But I convinced mom to go with just a holiday theme instead of actual Christmas, more inclusive. Now Felicity doesn't have any excuse not to come."

"You've really thought of everything, huh?"

"Yes. The night is going to be nothing short of amazing," she exclaimed. 

* * *

Oliver walked into Big Belly Burger and looked around the enhanced restaurant that had been rebuilt after the fire. Things looked the same, but there were subtle differences.  

He found a table towards the back and sat down with still no sight of Felicity. Picking up a menu, he absentmindedly glanced through it letting time pass.

A waitress with a Santa hat appeared at his table interrupting his trance. "Hi, I'm Alena. Are you ready to order?"

He looked up not recognizing the girl in front of him. He looked behind her and still no sign of Felicity. "Oh no. I'm actually looking for someone that works here."

"Who?"

"Felicity."

"She's in the back. Want me to get her for you?"

"No," he shook his head sitting back down. "No rush if she's busy."

"You sure?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I'm fine with waiting. Thank you though."

The girl breezed off leaving him to his lonesome again. 

"Oliver Queen back in town."

He turned toward the familiar welcoming voice of Carly. She gave him a smile as he stood up engulfing her in a hug. 

"How are you," she asked.

"I'm good. How are you and the family?"

"We're all good," she answered. "It's good to see you back in town. A lot of people missed you around here."

"I missed a lot of people around here too." His eyes wondered past Carly and landed on Felicity as she walked through the swinging doors talking animatedly to one of her coworkers. There was a wide smile on her face. There was just something about her smile. Her eyes would sparkle and the wider her smile got, the tighter her eyes squeezed. 

"Sometimes it's good to go away for a little while. It makes the heart grow fonder and you see things in a different perspective."

Oliver turned his attention back to Carly nodding silently as those few words from her echoed what he was thinking. "Yeah," he said more to himself than to her. 

"Well I should get back to work. You be good." She gave his shoulder a squeeze before walking off.

Felicity wrestled with the cash register trying to properly insert the receipt paper when Alena sauntered up beside her. "Someone's looking for you," she told her. 

"Me? Who?"

"The blue eyed mysterious guy. Who is he?"

Felicity turned following Alena's gaze until her eyes landed on Oliver. 

"Oh." She locked eyes with him and gave him a small wave before telling him to wait. "That's Oliver." Felicity said. 

"That's Thea's brother?" Alena eyes widened. She had only been in town a couple of months, but she heard of Oliver Queen. "He's better looking than the way the girls described him. How is that even possible?"

Felicity snorted a laugh. "Control yourself."

"So you're the reason he declined my service. And why is that?" 

Felicity brushed off Alena's questioning. "He just got back in town recently. I told him I was still here and he wanted to stop by. No big deal."

Alena eyed Felicity searching for more information. "Anyway, mind your business. Here see if you can fix this stupid thing before I toss it outside. I'll be back." Before Alena could object, Felicity walked off into Oliver's direction. 

Felicity staid over Oliver and put on her best server voice.

"Hello, my name is Felicity and I will be your server today. What can I get you?" She took the pen from her hair clicking it against her thigh before looking down at him with a grin.

"Oh wow.” He looked up with an impressed smile. “Are there any changes to the menu," he asked. 

"Actually yes. We offer cheeseburger soup for a limited time during the holidays. I know how much you love soup.  

Oliver laughed deeply at the memory of her force feeding him soup. He grabbed his stomach frowning in disgust. "No soup please."

"How about the triple B special...on the house," she added with a whisper.

"Sounds good. What time are you done here? Can you join me?”

“In about thirty minutes,” she answered. “And yes, I would love to.”

*****

"My mom got me this sweater, so please don't say anything." Felicity sat Oliver’s food in front of him before sitting across from him with her tray.

With her apron now off, Oliver finally noticed the bright blue sparkly menorah on Felicity's sweatshirt. A laugh escaped his lips before he quickly cut it off and cleared his throat. "It's cute," he forced out. 

She popped a fry in her mouth rolling her eyes with a scoff. "You're a terrible liar," she scoffed. 

"Not a big holiday person," he asked. 

Felicity shrugged. "I don't know. Growing up Jewish, I was always kind of jealous at the Christmas celebration. It seemed like it was so much more fun and eccentric compared to Hanukkah. As a child, you're usually focused on the wrong things. I've gotten more into it as I’ve gotten older. Learning about my heritage and the rich history behind it is the best part. But I don't go all out or get overly excited like my mother or Thea for instance. That's just not me. I guess I just never had anything special to happen to me over the holidays like the people in the movies."

Oliver took a couple of bites of his burger as he listened to Felicity. He wasn't big on the over the top celebrations, but he could assume that the holiday was probably better if spent with people you cared about. 

"What about you? Are you into the Christmas spirit?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders giving an indecisive answer. 

She raised an eyebrow looking at him over her cup. "Let me guess, it's too sociable for you," she joked. 

"No,” he smirked. "I don't know. Christmas is so commercialized now, I feel like it has lost some of the meaning and heart. I don't feel like people really appreciate it. They only see it as a time to amass gifts. People don't give and care from the heart like they should. It's all for personal gain."

"Understandable. We can't let Thea hear us talking about this or she will have our heads."

On cue, Oliver's phone buzzed with a message from Thea. She was asking him about his suit preference. He sent a quick reply before looking back up at Felicity. "I hear you will be in attendance at QC's party. I will as well."

Felicity eyes widened at the reevaluation. "Really? How did Thea manage to rope you into that?"

"She used my undying love for her," he stated blankly. 

"Ah. She pressured me. We're even going to have a Hanukkah table this year, she told me. So I couldn't say no. How is it going with you two? I’m sure it’s been fun to catch up."

"It’s been great for me…her too I think," he added.

"It is," Felicity reassured him. “She loves you and she’s glad to have her brother back.”

"I didn't leave to hurt anyone," he said after a long silence. In fact, it was the exact opposite as to why he left. 

"Just because you don't intend to hurt someone doesn't mean that they don't end up hurt anyway. That's just life."

Felicity statement felt a lot more loaded. Her eyes were on him for a brief second and she quickly looked away. He watched her dip a couple of fries in her ketchup falling quiet.

“Felicity…”

Before he could continue, the waitress from earlier appeared at their table interrupting what was about to turn into a heavy conversation. “Felicity, you left your things in the back. Also, are you still on for the group meeting tonight?”

“Yes, I’ll be there.” She wiped her hands off before taking her things from Alena. She thanked her before she walked off. Felicity sat the books down on the table before sitting her bag on top of them.

Felicity’s bag got his attention first; it looked more like a backpack than a purse. "You're back in school," he asked. His voice held a proud tone and a smile stretched across his face as Felicity nodded. 

"What are you studying?" Her bag caught his attention again. Stickers were stitched over it including a band aid and pill capsules. He turned her books around to read the labeling. Medical Terminology. Biology. "Wait. Is it..."

"Nursing," she answered for him.

He looked up at her, the smile stretched wider across his face. "Nursing," he repeated. "Wow."

"I know right. You can say I was inspired some time ago by a certain someone. Being your personal nurse gave me great experience. Thea thinks I got the idea from binge watching Chicago Med, which isn’t completely false.”

Smiling at the memory of Felicity being his own personal nurse. "I'm happy for you." He was glad that she had taken control of her life. He knew she was more than capable of it.

"It was very nerve wrecking when I started it, but I'm really enjoying it. It has opened a whole new world for me. Alena is one of my classmates, that’s how we met.”

Oliver listened to Felicity as she talked about her classes and how they were going. “I’m proud of you too,” he added. “I remember how that was one of the things really weighing on you. I knew you would find something that fit you.”

"Thank you, Oliver." Oliver had been there for her when she wallowed and complained about feeling unfulfilled. He listened and encouraged her. As horrible as it sounded, if it wasn't for him getting shot, she would not have found a major she was enjoying immensely. "That means a lot to me coming from you."

* * *

[Oliver](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_92/set?id=232393266) sat at the bar nursing a glass of bourbon. He tugged at his bow tie and then his jacket. Thea had stuffed him into an all back tux ensemble that he was not at all used to. She was currently breezing through the ballroom like an elf on a sugar high.

His parents greeted entering guests at the door. His reunion with them was an awkward and short moment. It was exactly what he expected. His mother was a bit more receptive at the sight of him being there, but his father was his father. He didn't say welcome back home, he only said to make sure that no business dealings were done tonight. 

People flaunted around in their finest garments. Any and every one that wanted to be seen. He knew there would be plenty of people he had no desire to see or to fake a conversation with tonight, so the alcohol would give him the liquid courage he needed to fake it. 

Oliver had just signaled for a refill when Felicity walked in. He had been anticipating seeing her since their conversation at BBB was cut short the other day. [Felicity](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_88/set?id=231823855) shed herself of her coat revealing her full outfit. The dress adorning her body complimented her in every way as she stood tall in gold heels. As she handed it to the attendant, she turned and Oliver's view enhanced immensely. Her blonde hair cascaded down her bare back and the dress stretched over each curve perfectly. He watched her chat with his parents and then hers filed inside behind her. She quickly walked off to find [Thea](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_89/set?id=231825337) and they exchanged long hugs.

Oliver took a deep breath and sipped on his refill. John came up behind him dropping a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" He glanced toward the glass Oliver held. 

Oliver pulled his eyes away from Felicity and turned to John. "Yeah." He pushed the glass away and stood up. "Just trying to maintain."

"Well you look like you're in pain. Just relax and let the night happen man. You're back home, enjoy it."

Felicity made her way over to Oliver and John having successfully ditched her parents. She tried not to blurt out at how great Oliver looked in his tux. Thea did a really good job of picking it out. His blue eyes a nice contrast against the dark allure of black. Thankfully John called her name saving her from drooling or even saying something inappropriate. 

"Felicity," John spoke.

"Hey Dig." She spoke back giving him a warm hug. "Where's Lyla?"

"She's at home with Sara who is a bit under the weather, so she's pretty busy at the moment."

"Aww poor thing. I hope she gets better soon."

Oliver watched the friendly exchange between the two of them. She was even calling him Dig now, which she previously said felt weird. John mentioned to him how they had grown closer while he was away. John made sure to look out for her in case she needed anything. In turn, she grew closer to Lyla and baby Sara as well. 

"I will." John looked past Felicity's shoulder seeing Mayor Darhk walk in. "If you two will excuse me, I need to go speak with the mayor." 

Felicity turned watching John retreat from them. She turned back to Oliver as he rolled the glass between his palms. 

"So is this your plan? Drinking until you forget this night?"

Oliver swallowed the rest of the liquid and nodded quietly. "Yep. Unless something very memorable happens."

He pushed the glass away from him and turned trying to make sure his eyes didn't hawk her. "You look very nice tonight by the way."

"Thank you. You clean up nice as well." She almost reached out and tugged at the bow tie around his neck. She squeezed her clutch in her hands fighting the sudden urge.

Oliver pointed to the seat next to him and she dropped down on it. She looked over at him with a teasing glint in her eyes. "Are you going to get me a drink or do I have to spell it out for you?" 

Oliver laughed and called the bartender over ordering a glass of wine and a scotch neat for him. 

"I'm definitely going to need this to combat the combination of Thea and my mother," Felicity exhaled. "Hopefully my father will be able to calm her down a bit."

Oliver grabbed the glasses handing her the tall slim one. "Thank you."

"To tonight." She held the glass up. Oliver repeated it and clinked the glass against hers.

*****

Halfway through the night Felicity had enough of the ballroom and sought out some place quiet. Between her mother trying to introduce her to eligible men, festive pictures with Thea, she needed a break. There had even been an awkward Billy sighting. 

Grabbing a drink from a passing waiter, she stalked off looking for a hideout. She found a side room that was vacant and quickly slipped inside. 

A lone table was the room. Her heels tapped along the floor as she walked around the dimly lit room gingerly sipping on the champagne in her hand. She was only alone for only five minutes when she heard a light knock. 

"Room enough for two in here?" Oliver peeked his head inside

Felicity brought the glass from her lips and turned around. "Depends on the person asking," she said with a grin. 

"Just me." Oliver walked in and pushed the door closed behind him. 

His jacket was open over and she could see the suspenders she didn't know he was wearing peeking through. God, the suspenders. She brought the champagne flute back to her lips taking a long calming sip.

"So is this your plan? Hiding away all night?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. "Nice of you to finally leave the bar." Oliver stayed rooted to a barstool most of the night. He only showed life when Thea came around and forced him to interact with someone. 

"I saw you sneak off and figured I would follow. Also, I wanted to give you this before the night was over." Oliver reached inside his jacket pocket. He pulled his hand back having retrieved the slim box from his pocket. 

Felicity swallowed the rest of the bubbly liquid and sat her glass down on the table behind her. "You got me a present? Why?"

"Maybe this will help this year’s holiday be a little better than your past ones."

The gift caught her by complete surprise. "You didn't have to do that. My sort of sob story wasn't meant for you to go out and get me something." 

"That's not it. It's the first day of Hanukkah, so I figured it would be a nice gesture. I actually got the gift for you when I was away. I saw it and it made me think of you. You'll see once you open it." He held the box out further to her. "Happy Hanukkah Felicity."

As she accepted the box from him, she got an image of Oliver researching Hanukkah and smiled. Oliver not only went out of his way to buy her a gift while he was away, but picked the perfect holiday to give it to. "You looked up Hanukkah," she asked. 

"I had our tech guy Curtis do it, but yeah."

"Wow," Felicity exhaled with a laugh. This is the part of Oliver many didn't know, and Felicity felt special because she was able to tap into both sides of him. As she looked over the velvet box with a single blue ribbon tied around it. 

"Are you going to open it?"

"Of course. I'm impatient." She quickly undid the ribbon and popped the box open. A wide smile appeared on her face as she took in the present. "Wow." An amused laugh escaped her lips as she picked up the necklace. "I see why I popped in your mind. It's beautiful too."

Lifting the necklace up against the light, she ran her thumb along the gold bar admiring the panda. She looked back at him cradling the necklace against her chest. "You thought about me over there," she asked. 

"Every day," he confirmed. She was constantly on his mind. He wanted to know how she was doing. What she was doing. If she had forgiven him for the way he left. If she was happy. If she had moved on with her life. If she had found somebody. When there were quiet moments, he swore he could hear her laugh. Some kind of way this petite blonde had infiltrated him. 

"I thought about you too," she told him. She thought about him every day. Sometimes more than once in that day. "When I received my birthday flowers from you, thank you by the way, I think I was happier to know that you were alive than to actually receive the flowers." She looked up giving him a tight smile. "That was short lived because after that you went off the radar again."

He walked closer to her rubbing his chin. "Felicity, I'm sorry I left you the way I did." Remembering their brief conversation at BBB, he wanted to continue fully apologizing to her. "Even if you understand why I did. I still know I hurt you with the way I left you, but I just... I couldn't face you."

Felicity stayed quiet as Oliver tried to explain his side of things. She had been upset with him. She was upset because he wrote her this beautiful letter basically stating 

"Our first goodbye was hard enough for me, so I figured to save us both the drama, I would just leave. I think that I was afraid you would ask me to stay. And if you did, I would've wanted to, but ultimately I still would've had to leave. 

"Even though I selfishly wanted you to, I wouldn't have asked you to stay." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Like I said before, I know who you are. I know what you do and I know that there are some things that you have to do. Did it hurt? Yes. But I think the thing that hurt the most was reading that letter and wishing you had said all those things directly to me, especially not knowing if you would ever come back."

"I didn't know and that's why I wrote it," he answered honestly. "That's why I tried to leave on a good note to all the people I care for. You, Thea, John and even my parents.”

"So the letter was a confession or something you felt you should say because you thought you would die?”

"It was what I needed you to know." 

"Did you mean any of it?" 

"Every word."

Felicity walked up to Oliver and draped her arms around his neck. "Thank you. That’s all I wanted to hear you say.” Felicity wanted a sorry and the truth. He gave her both of them tonight.  

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her even closer. "You're welcome." He flattened his hand against her back feeling the cool touch of her skin where it was exposed. He let his fingers brush over the area tenderly. 

Suddenly there was a shift in the night. His hands dropped down her sides before settling on her waist. He dragged his fingers along her hips. Felicity relaxed against him breathing in his signature smell. He always smelled like a heavenly mix between musk and wind from his motorcycle rides. His lips brushed against her skin as he turned his head slightly pulling back. 

Oliver trailed his finger down her cheek landing on her chin. He lifted her chin up with his finger to look in her eyes. For what felt like the longest moments of her life, Oliver just looked at her. His eyes scanned every inch of her face peering through to her soul. Her mouth parted as his thumb brushed against her pink painted bottom lip. He whispered her name softly and he leaned in. Their lips met chastely as Felicity closed her eyes at the impact. Her hands fisted his jacket as she pulled him closer. She sighed as she released the little tension left in her body and completely gave herself over to Oliver Queen. 

She slipped her hands inside his jacket and gently pushed it off his shoulders until it fell to the ground. Her arms snaked back around his neck with her nails scraping the nape of his neck. She opened up as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Sucking down on it with a moan, she bit at his bottom lip. The kiss quickly became more intense. They were hungry for each other, the taste of the unknown overwhelmed them. The taste of what they both had denied themselves took over. 

Oliver could taste the champagne on her. It combined with the taste of his hard liquor and morphed into the sweetest taste he ever indulged in. His arm wrapped low around her waist as he pulled her closer to his body. He wanted her as close as he could get. His free hand moved up her back with intensity until it tangled in her curls. Felicity pressed her lower half into Oliver feeling him jerk against her thigh as his hand squeezed her firm ass. 

Felicity felt her legs weaken when thankfully, Oliver walked them backwards until she hit the table behind her. She dropped down on it as it scrubbed across the floor making them briefly stop. 

They briefly glanced in one another's hooded eyes filled with lust. Oliver looked at Felicity as her lips were parted. He brushed the hair away from her neck stroking her skin. He leaned in kissing her smooth neck. His tongued dragged against her collarbone as lips ghosted upwards.

He pressed hot kisses against her neck making her head fall back in pleasure. He sucked on her pulse point nibbling on the throbbing vein sending jolts of electricity through her entire body. 

Felicity gripped the table she was seated on trying to hold herself from melting onto the floor. "Oliver." His name fell off her lips in a whisper as he awakened all of her senses with his lips. His lips ghosted over her chin before migrating back to her again. The music from the ballroom slowly began seeping inside the room. The live band grew louder and louder, but they heard nothing. Only focused on the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much happened in this chapter, I'm anxious to read your comments!
> 
> They kissed. FINALLY!!! I hope it was worth it since I tortured you guys for 10 chapters lol...I added the holiday theme because I'm immersed in the holiday spirit right now; I hope you enjoyed that twist. Also, Thea has landed; I was so excited to finally introduce her. 
> 
> Based on my schedule, I think this may be the last update before the new year, if so I want to wish everyone HAPPY HOLIDAYS! xoxo


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great holiday! Here's the first update of the new year! 
> 
> Oliver and Felicity did kiss and admit feelings, but will things just simply fall into place for them? Hmmm.

It was as if Oliver was dehydrated and Felicity's taste was like a cool drink of water. He couldn't get enough of her. As she wrapped her legs around him, his hands slipped underneath her dress caressing her thighs. He dragged his nails against her skin drawing moans from her lips. He swallowed the moans replacing them with a some of his own. She wrapped her arms back around his neck desperate to have him closer. All of belongings tumbled to the floor and the contents of her purse were sent scattering. It didn’t deter her as she fisted her hands into his shirt pulling him closer nibbling at his bottom lip.

The horns from the orchestra blared loudly into the room. The change in the music was like a wakeup call and realization of what they were doing finally hit them. They were really playing with fire because anyone could catch them at any moment. 

They slowly pulled apart. Oliver held his gaze on Felicity. Her eyes were still closed with her lips parted. He brushed her hair away from her face tucking strands behind her ear. He wanted to kiss her again, but knew it would be for the best if he didn’t. Instead he rested his forehead against hers as they stood still catching their breath. "We should probably...probably stop before things..."

Felicity cleared her throat. "Yeah." Slowly dropping her legs down, she ran her hands over herself. “You’re right.”

Oliver finally remembered how to use his legs and stepped back to put some space between the two of them. He crouched down scooping up his jacket as well as Felicity's purse. Felicity stood up correctly straightening her dress back on her. She pushed her dress down and fixed the straps back on her shoulders. She raked her fingers through her hair trying to put the curls back in place. She could just feel that she was doing a horrible job and desperately needed to find a restroom. She felt like she had been ravished, so there was no doubt that she looked like it as well. 

Once his jacket was back on and he tucked his shirt, Oliver handed Felicity her purse. Their hands brushed against each other and they both ignored the jolts of electricity. "Thanks." She pulled her hand away quickly making sure everything was inside.

"I'll uh...I'll go out first just to be safe,” Oliver said.

"Okay. I'll give it a couple of minutes before I leave and then I will find a much needed restroom."

"Alright." Oliver turned on his heels quickly walking out before he could get the urge to kiss her again.

As Oliver walked into the ballroom, averting his eyes from everyone, he searched for the nearest bar. He needed a drink. His mind was clouded with so many thoughts running through it. Maybe a drink would bring him some clarity...or maybe that was why he had been in a dark room making out with Felicity in the first place. Who was he kidding? The alcohol had nothing to do with it. 

"Gin and tonic please." He leaned against the bar trying to calm his racing mind. He could still feel and taste Felicity on his lips. He wasn't feeling regret at the moment, it was more of an uncertainty and confusion. He told her how he felt about and finally gave in to a want, but what now?

The bartender placed the glass down on a napkin in front of him. Oliver nodded his thanks as he sat down. Taking a considerable sip, he let the liquid work to cool him off. Tugging at the collar of his shirt, he felt hot and flustered. The image of her standing before him in that gorgeous sparkling dress stood out in his mind, a smile that made everyone in the room disappear and the sweet smell of spring that followed her. 

Part of him wanted to go find Felicity, grab her hand in his, hop on his bike with her and ride off into the night. He wanted to taste the rest of her body with his lips marking his territory over every inch. 

Then there was the part of him thinking more clearly now. Even if Felicity was everything he could want or need, could they make something resembling a relationship work? The more appropriate question was would his life allow that?

"Ollie, are you really going to just get drunk to get through tonight?"

Thea appeared behind him with her arms crossed giving a judging look. 

He looked back glancing around for Felicity. He didn't see her, maybe she had made it to the restroom without interruption. "Maybe so."

Thea rolled her eyes at his smirk. "Have you seen my best friend?"

"No," he lied. "Not since earlier."

Thea groaned as she searched the room. "You two are the worst party guests," she grumbled. "And I mean the worst. No holiday spirit..." Thea stopped talking and stared down at Oliver. "Are you sweating?” She swiped his hand across his forehead collecting the perspiration before erupting into laughter. "Ollie, what is going on?".

"It's probably because you have me stuffed in this black ensemble,” he said, deflecting the real reason.

"You look handsome though. Way better than all that leather." She frowned and reached out to straighten his bow tie. The tie that Felicity had pulled on not even five minutes ago. "You look messy. Anyway, I'll see you later Grinch."

Thea wasn't gone long before someone else called his name. For a moment he didn't know who it was, but this time it was Laurel approaching him. He muttered to himself and motioned for a refill, but this time the bartender just sat the bottle in front of him with an understanding laugh. 

Laurel walked up to him as he poured the liquid in his glass. "I didn't know you were back in town. How long have you been back," she asked. 

"A little while." He eyes never left the glass in his hand.  

"Oh." She tried not to let the sting of his return evading her sting her. "Never expected to see you at something like this. I remember how you hated such events."

"I'm here for Thea."

She nodded silently as her eyes wondered over him. He subconsciously tugged at the collar of his jacket. 

"Are you okay? You seem a bit flustered."

"I'm fine," he answered. 

"Oliver, I haven't seen you in well over a year. Can you just stop with the crass and short sentences?"

He dropped his glass to the table. He finally turned to take her in. She was dressed in a long black dress with her hair and makeup perfected. She always liked to be perfect or at least give that illusion off to everyone else. 

"Laurel, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean," she asked. 

The soft and innocent tone took over her voice. The way she switched between roles when she needed to call on whatever persona she needed was always amazing to him. He could see how Tommy fell into her trap. 

"You know what I'm referring to."

"I'm not..."

"Before I left town, I told you the way things were between us. That hasn't changed. You and I are done."

"Oliver. Can we just have one conversation they doesn't end in an argument?"

Oliver looked over Laurel's shoulder noticing Tommy. He had been standing there listening to their entire conversation the entire time. Laurel finally turned into Tommy's face. Tommy didn't utter one word. He just glanced from Oliver back to his girlfriend before walking off. It wasn't seconds later before Laurel took off behind him. 

Whatever was going on between the two of them, Oliver wanted nothing to do with it. He was free from that debacle. He and Laurel were done years ago, and they were definitely done now. 

Out of the corner of Oliver's eye, he saw John approaching him with a determined stride and could immediately sense that something was going on. His entire demeanor said it. 

"What's wrong," he asked immediately. 

Hands stuffed in his pockets, John leaned down to Oliver's his ear. "There's a situation," he whispered. "We need to go." John walked off without another word. He didn't have to say the word now, but Oliver knew that's what John meant. He would have to get an explanation on the way. As John slipped out the room, Oliver glanced around the room for any sign of Thea or Felicity. He didn't see either of them, so he would just have to leave. Oliver threw the liquid back before sliding the glass and bottle to back to the bartender and walked off in John's direction. 

*****

The situation was that shipments had been getting tampered with and sabotaged. Dealers weren't getting the weapons or supplies they paid for. John Diggle prided himself on being known as a businessman that always ensured quality to his customers. His name and reputation was now on the line.

In John's office, Oliver and Slade stood on opposite ends of John’s desk as he sat in in his broad chair. Oliver folded his arms across his chest as John continued explaining the situation at hand.

"Tonight our delivery truck was hit. The driver made it out okay, but the shipment was completely destroyed."

Oliver nodded as he thought everything John had relayed to him over. To him it seemed as if this was a very measured tactic. "When did this start? This seems sort of extreme for a first hit."

"About three weeks ago," Slade answered. 

"Three weeks ago? Are you fucking kidding me," he raised his voice. "Why am I just hearing about this," he gritted out. Slade avoided Oliver's eyes glancing at John effectively telling him to handle it now. 

"It was my decision."

Oliver turned to John as he began to explain why. "And for what reason? I can't do my job all of a sudden?"

"You had just gotten back to town, so I wanted to give you time to reacquaint yourself.”

"Bullshit," Oliver growled. "I've always been able to handle both."

John stood up making his way towards Oliver. "Yes you have, but there will be times where we need to step back. Listen to me, your sister missed you. People that actually care about you missed you. I gave you down time because I knew you wouldn't do it on your own. Oliver you were gone for over a year. Gone taking down an entire organization because you insisted on handling it on your own with as little help as possible. So yes, yes I made the decision to keep this from you."

John knew how Oliver operated. He put everything on him and felt responsible for everything. He could have a one track mind at times and not take the time to appreciate the other important things in life. He held his hand up and Oliver reluctantly swallowed his rebuttal. Oliver and John had formed a great brotherly relationship over the years and this wasn't the first time they disagreed on occasion. They had spats here and there, but would ultimately come together in the end to handle the situation.

“The situation has obviously escalated, so now I'm bringing you in. It looks like there is a mole amongst us.” John went back to the issue at hand.

Oliver sucked his breath in feeling anger surging through him

“First, we were thinking it might have been the drivers, but tonight’s events change that,” Slade spoke up. “We need to figure out who it is. My thinking is that it wouldn't be someone new because they don't know how we operate yet. It's not Bertinelli because this is way too reckless and doesn’t make sense for them at this point, and the Triad is obsolete thanks to you. So any other guesses?"

"I think it's someone low on the totem pole," Oliver said. "Someone looking to either move up or someone upset that they haven't yet and wants to use this moment as a springboard."

“Makes sense,” Slade nodded.

Oliver looked at John who gave his nod of agreement.

“I want a thorough investigation done. We need to be absolutely certain and also need to make sure this person is handled and made an example out of.”

* * *

Over a week had gone by and Felicity hadn't seen or heard from Oliver. He was avoiding her. She didn't see him anymore that night after the party. Someone mentioned seeing him leave. No text, no call, nothing.

As she sat on her sofa that night with Thea on the opposite side, her mind was filled with Oliver. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel his warm hands slipping under her dress smoothing across her skin. The feel of his lips roughly kissing hers before tenderly drawing out the kiss. 

Not being able to take it any longer, she found herself driving in the direction of Oliver's garage one afternoon. She needed to know exactly why he was avoiding her after everything that happened. The confession of feelings and that damn great kiss. 

Roy escorted her up to Oliver's office. She knocked on the door and stood back impatiently waiting for him to answer. 

Oliver pulled his office door open and stared in Felicity's face. She could immediately see the shock on his face at her pop up visit. Surprising him was the best tactic because then he couldn’t avoid it any longer.

"Are you okay,” he asked

"Yes, everything is fine," she answered. "Can I come in please," she asked. 

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

He finally moved to the side and Felicity stepped into his office. He closed the door as she walked over dropping her jacket and purse into a chair. "Why have you been avoiding me," she asked.

"What?”

"Don't try to tell me you weren't."

"I wasn't."

She laughed shaking her head. Before she got to his garage, she had done a practice run of how this conversation was going to go and it was going the exact way it played out in her mind. He was being evasive. 

"Really?" She crossed her arm across her chest. “So the kiss has nothing to do with why I haven’t heard from you?”

He didn't answer her. He just looked away from her piercing gaze. Felicity sat down in the chair as the silence between the two of them got louder.

"Did you mean anything you said to me? Anything?"

"Felicity, don't do that," he cut her off. "Don't."

"Well what am I supposed to think Oliver?" She threw her hands up frustrated. "You tell me all these sweet nothings while giving me a gift and then kiss me, but now suddenly I'm a stranger. How am I supposed to think you feel about me? Do you really care about me,” she asked quietly.

"Of course I care about you Felicity. It's just...things are hectic." Oliver sighed and sat down beside Felicity. He glanced down at his hands that were suddenly feeling sweaty. "The fact remains that I can't do this and I shouldn't have kissed you.”

"Wow," she laughed. "It's time for the breakup speech and we’re not even together. Oliver, don’t you get it? Even before this, I knew what you did and who you worked for. I knew about your lifestyle, but I still chose to help you, to be your friend, to care about you. And I still chose to kiss you. Those were my choices. You mean something to me and I can't just ignore that. How can you ignore it?”

"Because I don’t want you to get hurt. I’ve already carried your unconscious body once, I don’t…no I can’t do that again.” His voice softened as he spoke and she could see the struggle on his face.

Felicity thought maybe they were a bit tipsy at the party. Maybe it was the return that had them feeling things that weren't really there. Then she shook those thoughts off because she knew what Oliver wrote and what he said to her. She knew what she felt in that kiss and what he felt. The only thing that could make him do a 180 was the business. Something happened and it spooked him. 

"What happened?"

"What,” he asked confused.

"What happened after the party," she asked. "Something happened for you to all of a sudden freak out and act like nothing we shared recently matters."

"You’re putting words in my mouth Felicity. You do matter, which is why I’m choosing to put your safety over my wants.”

“So, you’re taking my choice away from me? Something you said you would never do.” She could tell the conversation was at a dead end and there was no need to continue it. She stood up collecting her things. “I shouldn’t have come here. I’ll get out of your hair and leave.”

As Felicity descended the steps, she could hear Oliver emerge from his office. It wasn't long before he was on her heels. He called her name, but she kept going. He caught up with her and reached out to her.

"Felicity."

Just as she turned to him the sound of bullets rang out in the garage. Before Felicity could even begin to react Oliver grabbed her up in his arms jumping over the rail with her in tow. He tucked them both under the stairwell while covering her body with his.

The sound of glass and wood shattering filled Felicity's ears as debris flew around them. She covered her eyes with her hands as Oliver shielded her as much as possible.

The gunfire ceased and Felicity finally opened her eyes. Oliver kept her down on the ground for some moments longer before jumping to his feet.

He grabbed her shoulders running his hands over her searching for any sign that she was hit. “Are you okay,” he asked her.

She nodded not able to speak right away. “I’m fine,” she finally croaked out.

"Stay here," he commanded. She sunk back into the corner that he tucked her in. He grabbed his gun from his waist and ran off.

Oliver got up surveying the area. Debris and glass littered the floor as he took generous steps. "Everybody alright," he yelled out. 

"I'm good," Nikolai responded. "I'll go check outside," he said running off. 

"Roy?" Oliver called his name when he didn't immediately hear from him.

"I've been hit," Roy responded. 

Felicity slowly stood up from her position brushing herself off. She saw Roy holding his arm against his chest as blood stains seeped into his white shirt. She stepped over debris making her way to him. Placing her hand on Oliver's arm, she grabbed his attention. His eyes snapped down to her as she pulled him back. "I'll help him. You can go," she told Oliver. Crouching down next to Roy, she began to help sit him up. 

"I'm fine." Roy winced as she continued to sit him up before resting him against the wall. 

She stopped herself from rolling her eyes at Roy's attempt to be the macho tough guy. "Is that the standard saying for you guys," she mumbled. She tried to recall the basic knowledge she had to help him. "Let me see."

As she surveyed the wound, Roy grunted through the pain. He blew out shaky breaths trying to will the pain away. She squeezed his hand trying to give him a bit of comfort.

On the counter she spotted some towels, grabbing them quickly started applying pressure to his wound in an attempt to control the excessive bleeding. 

"Okay, maybe I'm not fine. That hurts like hell blondie." Roy gritted his teeth trying to ease 

"Sorry," she apologized. "And blondie?” She laughed at the nickname. “Is that what you guys really call me?"

"It's either that or the boss's girl and Oliver would kill us if he heard that, so blondie it is."

She fell quiet not knowing how to respond to what Roy said. Boss's girl. Well she wouldn't be that any time soon if it was up to said boss. Especially not after something like this. She was already dreading the inevitable conversation they would have.

Felicity could feel Oliver's presence as he walked back inside up. She wondered for a moment if he heard Roy, but was just choosing not to acknowledge it. His eyes simply barreled down on her as she worked on Roy. 

Nikolai rushed back inside breathless. "No sign of anyone. They’re gone.” 

"Shit." Oliver swiped at his sweaty forehead. "No one out back either, so it was just a drive by."

"You think it's..." Nikolai asked. 

"I don't know," Oliver huffed. "But right now, we have to deal with Roy." He crouched down to Felicity placing a hand on her shoulder. "How is he?"

"I didn't see an exit wound," she told him. "So the bullet is still inside. He needs a doctor though. I can't do anything other than try to ease the bleeding. He's lost a lot of blood."

Oliver nodded looking over Roy squirming in discomfort. The color was slowly draining from his face. He dropped a comforting hand to Roy's knee. "Hang tight. The ambulance is on the way." In his case, he would've refused professional help, but this was Roy. He wanted the best for him even if it meant dealing with cops. 

*****

Felicity stood outside giving her statement to a cop she didn't know. McKenna Hall was a new officer on the force. She and Billy arrived to the scene around the same time. McKenna took her statement while Billy was a bit too happy to question Oliver.  

"Do you need medical care," McKenna asked her. 

Felicity declined before thanking her for the offer. "I'm fine. None of it is my blood. I was helping Roy until you guys arrived."

"Alright. Well I have all I need. Thanks for your cooperation." She walked off leaving Felicity.

Felicity wasn’t alone though; she could feel Billy hovering with his judgmental presence. She dropped her head and rested her hands on her hips. He walked up towards her and Felicity could see the disproval in his eyes. 

"Using your newfound skills to help the mob already? Very admirable."

"Billy, I don't want to deal with you right now." She was having a very shitty day and he was only going to make it worse. 

"Are you okay?"

"Like you care," she laughed.

“What were you even doing here?”

“It’s a car shop, so car maintenance. What else would it be?”

Billy didn’t believe that statement any more than Felicity knowing it wasn’t true. He laughed off her blatant lie walking closer to her. "What are you thinking Felicity? Queen isn't back five minutes and you're already caught in a shootout with him. Are you trying to get killed?”

"God,” she groaned. “You just don't quit do you,” she snapped at him. “You're not in control of my life, so stop it," she yelled.

Oliver walked up behind her and she felt his hand on the center of her back. Billy grew quiet as a look of disgust overtook his face. Oliver put his body between the two of them.

"Nik,” Oliver waved his friend over. "Would you take Felicity inside and help get her situated while I handle things out here?"

"Yeah boss." Nikolai stepped back holding his hand out for Felicity to follow him. 

“Are you done here,” Oliver asked Billy. “Because harassing Felicity is not part of questioning.”

“You’re a smug asshole that’s going to get her killed. She may see you as the thrill, but you know as well as I know that she has no business being around this.”

Oliver lowered his voice as a steel look overtook his eyes. “Listen to me very carefully. If you continue to harass Felicity, I will personally deal with you myself. Nothing will be able to stop me, not even that badge either. Consider this a warning.”

*****

Felicity sat in one of the chairs in Oliver's room. Nikolai had given Felicity some sweats and a hoodie that he said belonged to Oliver. She washed Roy’s blood off and slipped into them. Now she sat in Oliver’s office waiting for him.

The office door opened and Oliver walked in. His movements were slow and calculated and she could tell he was thinking. His thoughts were heavy. His shoulders were slumped over and there were stress lines littering his face. 

She wanted to be angry at him, but as she watched him, her anger faded away. Instead it was replaced with worry and sympathy.

He sat down on the edge of his desk. A tired sigh left his lips as he dropped his head. He scrubbed his face with rough palms before finally looking at her waiting eyes. 

She walked up to him gingerly and slipped her hand into his not saying anything. Oliver didn't speak either, he just kept his gaze down. "Thanks for helping Roy today." He enclosed his fingers around hers.

“It was nothing. It felt sort of good to use my limited skills. Have you gotten an update on him?”

“Good so far, I’m actually going to head that way soon.

“I should let you leave then.”

She tried to move, but Oliver tightened his grip. He didn’t let her hand go and pulled her back. "Felicity, we need to talk."

She knew if they talked again, it would really be over. Before they could even form something real, it was evaporating quickly. She reluctantly turned back to him as he explained many of the unanswered questions from earlier.

"You asked earlier what happened after the party. I found out that there's a mole in the organization," he started. "That's why I was off the radar. We still don't know exactly who it is. We have a plan in motion to expose them, but this shooting, we didn't game plan for it. It could possibly be stemming from the same person, but we’re not completely sure yet. Things aren’t safe and are to uneasy. You can't be near it." He paused feeling his throat getting heavy. He cleared it and continued. "I can't be the reason you get hurt. You could've easily been shot and killed today."

"But I wasn't. I'm fine Oliver.”

"Felicity, this is not a game. Your life is not something I want to play with and that is exactly why I'm pushing you away."

"So what,” Felicity asked. “You’re going to shut down forever? Not allow yourself to feel for anyone ever or is it just me?”

There was no one else. No other woman entered his mind. “Felicity, you know how I feel about you”

“Yes, I do. And you’re allowed to feel that Oliver. You're allowed to want some form of intimacy in your life.”

"No," he cut her off. "I'm not. I chose this life. I chose to live like this and I’m not going to drag you into it. It would be selfish of me to bring you into it more than you already are. I’m stopping it before it escalates to something we can’t come back from.”

Oliver’s grip on her hand loosened with each word. He was physically and figuratively pulling away from her.

"I could never give you what you deserve.”

"What I deserve? If you’re talking a white picket fence, I haven’t asked for that.” That was the dream she foolishly wanted with Billy and that turned out completely horrible. That was no longer what she thought she wanted the most. “All I ask is for you to be truthful about your feelings and not bottle them up. Because I know that this isn't what you want. Even though you're saying it, your eyes are telling me something totally different."

"Felicity…just please,” he begged. “Please.”

"Okay fine. How does this work,” she asked him. “Do we ignore each other? Be cordial? Pretend." She didn't know how to completely ignore someone that she was developing feelings for. 

"I don’t know.” It was the first thing he said to her that she felt he was being honest with himself about. “I won't come to you, but if you come to me or need me, I won't turn you away."

Even in effectively shutting things down between them, he still held that sense of nobility. Felicity let her hand slide completely out of Oliver's. She wiped at her eyes and forced the tears back refusing to let them fall. Without saying another word, she grabbed her things and left Oliver alone in his office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mole?? Any guesses??? 
> 
> Also, I did say there would be some angst in this verse, and it is really here with this chapter. *runs for cover*


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Felicity, would you take that to go order out there for me," Carly called from her office. "I have a phone call I need to make."

"Sure."

Felicity stopped restocking and wiped her hands on her apron. She grabbed the two stuffed bags from the cook and began walking to the front. Just as she read the name on the sticker, she looked up into the eyes of Oliver. He stood at the counter with his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets quickly averting his eyes the minute hers landed on his. Felicity's walk slowed until she stood directly in front of him. 

It had only some time since she left his office. A few days since he pretty much shut anything down between them. Thoughts of him filled her mind each day. It was like torture. She had no one to confide in about him because the only people who knew about a potential them were the people she was ordered to stay away from. She missed him. Not even the intimate side of things, but she missed the talking.

She finally tore her eyes away from him and sat the bags down on the counter. Quietly she keyed in each item until the total popped up. She cleared her throat and gave him the amount. "That'll be $32.46," she said.

She held the ticket out to him. Oliver didn't reach for it, instead he slipped his hand in his pocket pulling out his wallet. She slid the ticket onto the counter as he placed some bills beside it. Maybe they were both afraid their hands might touch and the familiar spark would linger between them. 

"Keep the change," Oliver said quietly. Not adding anything else he grabbed the bags and turned away from her. 

"That's it?" Felicity called out behind him before he could get too far. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to her. Oliver looked in the eyes he had avoided up until this point. He could see anger, hurt and confusion in them and he was the cause of it all. He hated it. "No hello, or how are you doing," Felicity asked. 

"Hello." 

Felicity let out a small laugh as he turned to leave again. "You're unbelievable. I don't think I will drop dead if you speak like a decent human being."  

Oliver glanced around the restaurant thankful to find that it was fairly empty with no one paying attention to them. "This is why I didn't want to speak. If I say hello, hello leads to this and this can't happen." Being around her made him want her and he couldn't have her. Even if it hurt him more than her, he put a wall up between them. "I’m dangerous. Even when I shouldn't have I told you what was going on, so you could know what we were dealing with. This life...my life is dangerous and you don’t belong in it. I've held your unconscious body once and I've shielded you from bullets once. I don't want to be put in that position again. It's best this way."

Felicity gathered the money in her hands depositing it in the register. "Enjoy your meal sir." She closed the drawer and walked off. 

*****

[Felicity](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_97/set?id=233899418) was happy to be volunteering at Starling General now. She wasn't able to do much outside of shadowing head nurses. Her tasks included restocking supplies, refilling water pitchers, and making sure the patients were comfortable.

It wasn't much, but she enjoyed it like it was a well-paying gig. It brought her one step closer to her goals as an official nurse and also it took her mind off Oliver. She especially welcomed it after her most recent encounter with him at Big Belly Burger. 

"Okay, what's wrong?"

The questioning voice came from a Miss Leslie Thomas, a patient in her mid-sixties. She was admitted for chest pains, having suffered a heart attack almost six months ago. She was admitted to mostly monitor her. Felicity had been assigned to her all week. They made friendly conversation. The woman was very sweet and Felicity enjoyed her company.

"You're usually talking my head off time you walk in, but you've been in and out of my room today with not much to say. Something is going on, tell me what it is."

Felicity placed the last set of towels in the cupboard and turned around with a sigh. 

"I know that look and specific sigh. Boy trouble, huh?"

"That obvious?"

She nodded and pointed to the chair next to the bed. "Sit sweetie."

Felicity walked to the other side of Leslie’s bed and pulled the chair closer. She dropped her hands down on the bed wringing her fingers. “Have you ever had something that you knew was bad for you, but you wanted it anyway?"

"Of course, that's how I ended up here,” she joked.

Felicity shook her head laughing. “Your eating habits are another subject.”

“Back to the subject at hand,” Leslie continued. “Your guy is the bad boy type?”

Felicity nodded quietly. Bad boy didn’t even begin to describe Oliver.

“Bad boy meets sweet girl and turns her world around. The most classic trope in the book.” Leslie sat up a bit higher. “He can make grown men quake at just the sight of him, but with you all of that hard exterior melts away and you get to see the real him.”

Felicity stared at Leslie in amazement at how quickly she assessed the situation and saw straight through her.

“You two had something and it spooked him.”

“Yes,” Felicity confirmed. In so many words that was the best summarization of what happened between them. “We were on the brink of being together and then he hit the pause button and now radio silence.”

"Men are stupid,” Leslie said simply making Felicity laugh. “They think they have all of the answers, but actually know nothing. "They push you away when they should be pulling you closer.”

She placed her hand atop of Felicity’s and caressed her knuckles gently in a parental like manner.

“He may try to pretend like he’s fine, but I guarantee he is torn up inside. You’re this gorgeous ray of sunshine and he’s slinking into the darkness without you.”

“Maybe,” Felicity shrugged.

“Trust me, he’s miserable.” Leslie cupped her cheek. “He will pine for you from afar, and you just have to let him.”

* * *

For the past week, Oliver and the crew spent time forming a plan to expose the mole. A mock supply delivery was set up. There would be no designated drivers like in it was in the past. Instead each errand boy would drive their own truck and handle the shipment solely by themselves. The supplies were being delivered to a garage dock instead of actual customers. All of those changes coupled with a different route would be enough to throw anybody off.

It was completely different from their normal routines, so if the same thing happened this time, it would no longer be a coincidence. They would know exactly who the mole was.

Tracking devices were put on each of them without to their knowledge. Now, Oliver, John and Slade stood waiting with Curtis as he manned his tracking equipment. 

A red dot on the screen began blinking indicating that a truck veered off its path. “Truck 008 just went left instead of right,” Curtis called out. The dot continued to move until it was so far off track that they knew this was the one.

"Who is that," John commanded. 

Oliver looked down at the paper that held the names of who was driving which truck. "Chase," Oliver answered quietly. He looked up meeting Slade's eyes. They held an intense burning anger at the sight of the betrayal. He dropped his fist down on the table splintering the wood. 

"Give us the room." John's request was quickly met. On cue Curtis hopped up not bothering to collect his things. "Curtis." John called him back before he could leave. "Tell Nik to call Chase and have him here in an hour, preferably less."

"Sure thing boss."  
   
The sound of the door closing filled the quiet room. John began pacing back and forth, the classic sign that he was thinking carefully and hard. Oliver dropped down in the chair Curtis left vacant sighing heavily. He wished he was more surprised at the revelation, but he wasn't.

Chase was never Oliver’s favorite person. He and Chase had many disagreements in the past, mostly regarding his behavior multiple times. He was careless, unpredictable and needed to be ruled with a stern hand. Slade was the one to bring him on in hopes of keeping him alive and out of the streets in the Glades. But no matter how hard they tried, he always ventured back to the reckless behavior he exhibited before coming into their fold. 

"Maybe this is my fault. Was I too hard on him at times," Oliver asked. 

John shook his head. "This is on him and no one else but him. Oliver you have to stop blaming yourself for everything that happens. Not everything needs to fall on your shoulders."

“I just can’t wrap my mind around the why.” He scrubbed his face roughly as he tried to think of a good reason for Chase to suddenly switch and be so careless. He had to have been influenced by someone. Chase wasn’t this smart and calculated.

"We can't be soft in our punishment," John said. He looked over at Slade who was still quiet resting against the table he cracked. "Chase has been not only sabotaging shipments, but we can’t forget the drive by. Roy was shot and Felicity was almost caught in it.”

Chase didn't know much regarding Felicity and her importance to Oliver because Oliver made sure also knew about Felicity's importance 

"I'll take care of it," Slade spoke up roughly. He began marching towards the door with heavy steps.

Oliver reached out grabbing Slade’s arm stopping him. "Hey, if it's too hard for you to do the questioning, I understand. I handle it for you.”

Slade shook his head pulling his arm out of Oliver’s grasp. “I was the one to bring him. This is my mistake. It falls on no one else, but me so let me handle it. Just let me know the minute he gets here." He roughly brushed past Oliver leaving and slamming the door behind him. 

* * *

Felicity slowly walked through the hall of the hospital. They day had been slower compared to her past days. She hated slow work days, even at the restaurant. She preferred to be busy. Grabbing her file, she hope she had another task added to make time go by faster when suddenly she felt like she was being watched. Not in a creepy way, but in an appreciative way. She looked up from the notebook to see Oliver standing before her. A shocked expression took over her face before it turned into annoyance. Why did he have to stand there and look so good in his leather jacket and black jeans? His perfect crop of hair and blue eyes stared at her. 

As he began making his way over, her mind told her to move and find a patient’s room, but her body defied her. The only thing she could do was turn to the counter and pretend to be busy.

Oliver walked up to her bracing his hands in front of himself. "Hello."

She looked up and quickly looked back in her notebook. Oliver cleared his throat and moved closer to her. She felt his eyes travel over her drinking her in. 

Oliver admired how gorgeous Felicity looked. It was a simple look, the ponytail, bare face with pink gloss on her lips and nurse scrubs that made her soft skin color stand out. Simple, but still so beautiful. 

"You look like you fit right in. Nice scrubs."

Felicity nodded a thank you.

"I didn't know you started volunteering here," he continued. 

"Yeah well all the people I talk to know, so answer your own question as to why you didn't know." 

Oliver nodded silently dropping his head. He deserved that. The distance was his idea and she was obliging, but it still didn't stop him from missing her. Him not being a part of her big step in her goals hurt more than he wanted to admit. Talking about her dreams and goals was one of his favorite thing of theirs. She confided in him and this was one of the things they had. He found himself longing for her every waking minute.

"How did you know I was here," Felicity asked him. She wondered briefly if he still had her being followed and watched for her safety. That would be the Oliver thing to do. Push her away, but still use his men to guard her without her even knowing.

"I didn't. I uh...I came to pick up Roy from physical therapy actually. Was just a bit shocked once I saw you, so before I knew it, I came over. No he didn't tell me either. I think he assumed that I knew."

That was the half-truth. In actuality Thea mentioned in passing that Felicity started working at the hospital. Since he still couldn’t drive, Roy usually had Rene bring him to and from his therapy sessions. Today Oliver offered to pick him up hoping to see Felicity.

"You know Roy isn’t even on this floor. What happened to the whole no speaking and pretending we're strangers thing?”

"I..." His words faltered because he honestly didn't have any response that would satisfy her. The words I miss you were on the tip of his tongue, but he forced them away. “I saw you earlier, so I wanted to come and tell you congratulations.”

"Right. So the arrangement only works when you decide it does. Got it. Your terms or else.” She gathered her things and walked past him.

He turned following her. "Felicity."

God she hated the way he said her name and the things it did to her. "What," she turned back to him with annoyance.

“Just let me say this quickly.” He held his hands out. “I know how happy you are to finally be here doing this, so I wanted to tell you good luck and that I wish you nothing but the best."

Felicity swiped at the strand of hair by her ear that had annoyed her all day. She appreciated Oliver’s well wishes even if she didn’t say thank you out loud.

Felicity swallowed her anger at him momentarily. She crossed her arms in front of herself using the notebook as some sort of shield. "I have a question that I know I'm not supposed to ask or whatever your rule is about me knowing things, but is it over? The situation, is it over?"

Even if she was rightfully pissed at him, he still meant something to him. Not just him, but John, Roy, Nik and the others she had grown a bit closer to. She needed to know if things were okay since the mole news. 

Oliver stared at her for what felt like an eternity. He sighed and blew out a deep breath. 

"Nothing's ever really over." His answer was honest and true. Nothing was ever defined or stated in black and white for him. He lived in the gray area.

Felicity felt like his answer was a double edge sword because the answer could go for two situations. The business and them. Looking in Oliver's eyes right now let her know that he was thinking the same thing.  

The elevator behind Oliver opened as people stepped off. “You should probably head on up," Felicity told him. "I’m sure Roy will be done soon.”

“Yeah.” Oliver rocked back on his heels before turning to the elevator catching it just before the doors could close. He moved as if he wanted to say something else, but ultimately decided against it. He stepped inside as he and Felicity’s eyes connected once more. He gave her a small hint of a smile as he rested against the wall watching her. The doors closed and they were separated once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of short and concise because I decided to split it into two parts instead of it being exceedingly long, so it could flow better. Main thing I wanted to show was the strain between them, so hopefully I was able to accomplish that. 
> 
> Did anyone guess the mole correctly???


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments on the last chapter really made me laugh, no one wants to believe Slade is a good guy lol!!!

"Felicity Megan Smoak. Ray Palmer is basically one of the most wanted bachelors in this town and you're acting disinterested. Even my parents vouch for him, and you're telling me that you don't want to go out with him again. Why not?" Thea sat across from Felicity in the hospital cafe. She came to visit her friend for a quick moment before it was time for her to head to the boutique. 

Felicity was in the middle of telling Thea how her "date" with Ray Palmer had gone. It really couldn't even count as a date because they just got a cup of coffee at Jitters one afternoon and talked. Felicity was still in her Big Belly uniform when they met, so much effort didn't go into it at all on her part. 

Felicity really did love her mother, but sometimes she was a bit much and intrusive. Donna decided to play matchmaker saying it was time for Felicity to jump into the dating pool. Before she knew it, Ray was calling her and suggested meeting at Jitters. In an attempt not to be downright rude, she agreed. Her first thought was to decline, but in an attempt not to be rude, she accepted the offer. She got to the coffee shop and halfway through the conversation, she realized it was a mistake. 

The cold hard truth was that the underlying reason she agreed to it was an attempt to rid her mind of Oliver and it horribly backfired. Going out with someone because the person you wanted was being stubborn was not the proper way to start a potential relationship. Plus, relying on her mother to hook her up made her feel pitiful. No thanks. 

"My mother being Cupid was the first problem," she mumbled. 

"Was he a jerk," Thea questioned. 

Felicity shook her head. It was the exact opposite. "He was nice, sweet and a gentleman. Pretty much any girl's dream."

"But..."

"But he's like a male version of me and way too perfect." Immediately thoughts of Oliver filled her mind. Part of her felt terrible because Thea was his sister and there was so much that she didn't know, so much that she was keeping from her best friend. "Basically he is a safe choice," Felicity finished. 

"Safe," Thea repeated confused. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

"You know." Felicity sat up to explain her point. "Perfect on paper, the great career, hair, all the way down to the Ken doll physique." 

Thea stared at Felicity trying to find exactly what the problem was. "That checklist is basically what every girl wants and it doesn't look bad from where I'm sitting." 

"Yeah, but I had perfect once already with Billy. Everyone thought he was the one for me because he had the great job, dreams and plans. He talked a good game and I looked great on his arm. We see how well that turned out."

"Just because that happened with Billy, it doesn't mean things with Ray would be the same."

"You're right," Felicity admitted. "And honestly, I don't want the safe choice though. I want the unexpected. I want someone who I couldn't have imagined to come. Someone that's the unthinkable."

"And where do you plan on finding that," Thea asked. 

Felicity quietly shrugged her shoulders letting the unanswered question linger in the air. 

*****

Felicity finished her shift at the hospital. She left out of the building and turned into the direction of her apartment. She had opted for walking today instead of driving. It was nice out and decided to walk instead. She liked to walk because it gave her time to be alone with her thoughts and there were certainly a lot of thoughts in her mind. 

It wasn't long before her peace and quiet was interrupted. walk was interrupted. Billy appeared and the solace was gone in an instance. 

Letting out a frustrated groan, she asked him to leave her alone. "Billy, I really don't have the time or patience to deal with you right now."

Felicity didn't turn around and quickened her pace. She could still feel Billy behind her and not deterring. He was calling her name but she focused on ignoring him. 

He sped up behind her quickly catching up with her. He grabbed her elbow pulling her back towards him with excessive force. "Just give me a minute. Every time you see me, you retreat like I'm some sort a stranger."

"Because of this behavior here. I don't want to do this dance with you for the hundredth time. Let's just go back to ignoring each other. It's for the best. Now please let go of me." She pulled against him to no avail. He grabbed her in both hands holding her tightly. "Billy what the hell is your problem? You're hurting my arm."

Behind her, Felicity could hear the sound of boots approaching and before she could turn around Oliver's voice rang out. 

"Get your fucking hands off of her." Oliver forcibly pushed Billy back with a shove of a hand.

"Right on time like always, huh?" Billy laughed as he regained his footing. 

Oliver grabbed Felicity's elbow positioning her behind him. He turned to looking her over. "You alright," he asked. That's when he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. She nodded, but he didn't take her word for it. Oliver could feel the anger rising from the tip of his toes about to explode from the top of his head. 

"How about you try that with me instead?"

Felicity caught Oliver's arm before he could grab Billy. "Don't react. I'm fine." She was trying to plead with him, but it fell on deaf ears. He pulled away from her grasp getting in Billy's space.

"This knight in shining armor act you have with her is very cute." A teasing laugh fell from Billy's lips as he shook his head. 

"Felicity, you should go ahead and get out of here," Oliver threw over his shoulder. 

"Oliver..." She had a good feel for what was about to take place and she wanted to stop it. 

"Felicity, go." His voice was low but full of force. She took a glance at Billy and took one more look in Oliver's eyes. His eyes looked like they had been replaced with pure hatred. She turned on her heels and rushed off. 

Oliver looked back to make sure he saw no sight of Felicity then turned back to Billy. 

"She's good," Billy pointed after her. "She has her hooks into you real nice."

"What is your problem Malone? You have a hard time understanding when a woman says no?"

Oliver stood watching him with intense hate. The warning he had given Billy the last time their paths crossed played repeatedly in his mind. Maybe Billy thought he was joking or bluffing but he was fairly close to showing Billy just how serious he was. 

"I'm going to say it once more. You need to leave Felicity alone."

"I see Felicity's appeal. She's the good girl, you're the bad guy. Forbidden attraction, I get it." Billy stuffed his hands in his pockets before continuing in a teasing matter. "Not to mention that sweet body." Billy let out a low whistle as he walked closer to him. 

"I've been wondering. You see when I was with Felicity, I had to work pretty hard to finally get her to give me a sample, which was very good might I add. But judging by your pet like dog behavior regarding her, it seems as if she's already given it over to you fairly quickly without any restraint. Did you enjoy the sex as much as I did?"

Oliver's hands twitched by his sides. His jaw clenched as he tried to remain control of himself. He knew Billy was purposely pushing his buttons and he wanted nothing more than to beat the living shit out of him. He called Billy's name in a warning tone, but he only kept going. 

"I tip my hat to you. Maybe if I was a criminal, she wouldn't have wasted any time opening her..." 

Before the word legs could leave Billy lips to finish the sentence, Oliver's hands were on him. All of Oliver's restraint was gone because he didn't care anymore. He picked Billy up by the collar of his jacket and slammed him into the car parked next to them. Oliver had no regard for who's car it might've been. His only focus was making Billy shut up. Oliver slammed the back of Billy's head onto the hood repeatedly with the force building off each slam. He slammed it the last time with so much intensity it caused Billy to slip from his grasp. 

Billy tried to get away and slipped around the car. Oliver was quicker though. He hopped atop of the car hood and grabbed Billy by the back of his collar throwing him to the ground. Oliver dropped down off the car landing on top of Billy. He pinned him down and brought his arm back with his fist clenched. The first punch landed squarely on Billy's nose and Oliver could feel the crunch beneath his knuckles. 

The blood didn't deter Oliver as he pummeled his face with punches repeatedly. He finally had Billy in his grasp and intended to inflict as much pain as possible. So much pent up anger and aggression came out of each swing. The times he harassed him or any of his associates. The memories of Felicity describing the way he made her feel. The way Billy had his hands on her. His words that degraded her. 

Oliver could hear the faint sound of his name being yelled. He recognized that it was Felicity. "Felicity, get out of here." 

Billy used the split moment Oliver was distracted to push him from atop of him. He turned over and tried to crawl to his feet. Oliver stood up grabbing Billy snatching him up. Oliver violently threw him into the side of the car and he slid to the ground. 

Oliver drew his leg back as far as he could before sending his boot covered foot into Billy's ribs. He sent a fury of kicks into Billy side with so much intensity it caused Billy's body to curl around his foot. 

"Oliver! Oliver!" This time it was John that was trying to get his attention. He just so happened to be getting to the area when he found Felicity pacing. He asked her what was going on and quickly told him that she was pretty sure Oliver was going to kill Billy. 

He ran up grabbing Oliver's arm and Oliver promptly brushed him off. "Oliver, enough!" He wrestled with Oliver finally forcing him to stop. 

John looked down at Billy in a bloodied mess. He scrubbed his face with his hands letting out an exasperated sigh. It was a miracle that no one was around to witness the assault. "This is bad." Bad didn't even begin to describe the situation. Oliver had just beaten a SCPD cop into a bloodied and battered pile. It was attempted murder plain and simple. "He needs a hospital."

Oliver finally came to his senses and surveyed his surroundings. Felicity stood with his arms wrapped around her waist staring at Billy. He looked down at Billy withering and moaning in pain not feeling an ounce of remorse. 

"Just let me kill him," Oliver pleaded to John. "He will be out of our hair and will finally leave Felicity alone." Getting him out of Felicity's life is what he wanted the most. He could handle the police harassment, but harassing Felicity was another thing.  

John grabbed Oliver again stopping him in his tracks. "No, Oliver. Do you know how much trouble that would cause?"

"He's going to charge me anyway. Just let me get rid of him once and for all. Please."

"No," John yelled forcibly. "We don't need any of that right now." John tried to quickly formulate a plan that didn't involve murdering a cop. "Shit," he huffed. 

John called one of his guards and they quickly came over. "Get him to the hospital," John ordered. "Just drop him off, you don't know anything, don't say anything."

The guard nodded and followed John's instructions. He got Billy into a car and quickly sped off not soon after. 

"We need to get out of here." John told his driver to get the car started. He walked over to Felicity who hadn't said a word in quite some time. "Come on Felicity," he motioned for her to follow them. "You need to come with us." 

Oliver looked up finally meeting Felicity's eyes. They were unreadable and he couldn't tell if he saw fear, shock or recoil. He hoped that he hadn't frightened her. This was her first time seeing him unhinged up close. 

Felicity looked up at Oliver and his hard gaze had softened as he stared at her. She felt a small sample of the tension leave her body as his eyes pleaded with her. Oliver held his hand out to her. She grabbed it and let him usher her towards John's waiting car.  

* * *

Oliver brushed past John as they walked into John's office at home. "You should've let me kill him. I could've gotten rid of his body and every trace of him without anyone’s help. It could've all been on me." Oliver flexed his hand feeling the effects from barreling into Billy's face. His knuckles were a bit bruised, but other than that, no major damage. 

"What the hell were you thinking Oliver?" John slammed his office door. "You just put the golden boy of the town in intensive care. I know he's an asshole. I know he's been bothering Felicity, but do you think the public or the rest of the force will see it that way. They won't."

Oliver knew technically that he made the wrong decision, but Billy's beating was a long time coming. He deserved way more than Oliver gave him as well.

"I know that. Alright. What was I supposed to do? He was harassing her and I couldn't take it anymore."

"He baited you and you fell right into his trap. You're smarter than this."

"So you're telling me if someone was grabbing Lyla and speaking ill of her the way Billy degraded Felicity, you wouldn't have reacted? Bullshit."

"Yes, I would react because Lyla is my wife."

Oliver looked up confused. "What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it. You look like a deranged fool trying to deny your feelings for this girl and then you fly off the hinges when her ex shows up."

"John, I don't want to have this talk right now."

"No, Oliver. You need to be real and truthful with yourself. It's time. You almost beat a cop to death over Felicity, but she doesn't mean anything to you."

"I never said that. You know how I feel about her," Oliver said through clenched teeth. 

"I do, but you are the one who said you couldn't be with her. It clearly doesn't matter if you're actually with her or not. You feel something for her and you can't completely cut it off. Billy knows that and he exploited it. He knows how hard it is to touch you in regards to our business, so he used Felicity."

Oliver dropped down on the sofa cradling his face. He knew John was right. He had been foolishly trying to bury the extent of his feelings and the only thing they were doing was bubbling to the surface. All of his pent up aggression came out tonight. Every ounce.

"I just didn't want to have her involved in all of this." 

"She's in it man. She's wrapped up in it and has been for a while now. She's been in it since she pulled you out of the rain and saved your life."

John remembered when Felicity in her petite frame came barreling into his office not caring that he was a mob leader. Her only concern was Oliver and that he needed help. That was the first of many times that her will surprised him. She could handle a lot more than Oliver was willing to admit. 

"You need to quit viewing Felicity as a weakness Oliver. Having a woman by your side doesn’t make you weak. You use that love and those feelings as fuel. It makes you stronger together. You think I would be who I am without Lyla? You think I would be able to handle this life without coming home to her and my little girl? The answer is no." This was the first time John really spoke on the subject of Felicity and Oliver. He knew Oliver had made the decision to push her away. Even though he didn't completely agree with the decision or the reasoning behind it, he decided to stay out of it. Right now, he was giving him advice on a brotherly level. Boss and second in command positions were gone and now it was just the town of them as men that had a personal relationship. 

"You can have all the riches in the world, but if you don't have that intimate companionship, it's not worth it."

Oliver nodded listening. He knew he had to talk with Felicity and have a real talk with her. As of now, there was a situation at hand. "What are we going to do about Billy?"

John sat down behind his desk and switched back to boss mode. "You're going to have to leave town," he told Oliver. He prepared for the blowback from Oliver. 

"What?" Oliver jumped up. "I'm not leaving town," he objected. He didn't want to leave Thea or Felicity. The thought of leaving for an extended period of time was not welcomed. 

"The longer you stay here, the greater the chance to have cops knocking on my door looking for you." He held his hand up stopping Oliver's protest before it could come out. "Let me handle this for right now. Get out of town and go to a safe house. Even if it's only for a few days, you need to leave. This isn't a request Oliver, it's an order that you need to follow."

****

Oliver opened the door to find Felicity sitting in one of the Diggle’s guest rooms by herself. She hopped up as he made his way inside closing the door. He walked up to Felicity and pulled her into a hug. She soon relaxed in his embrace and wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like that for a lingering moment. Holding one another effectively forgetting the strain between them. Felicity tucked her head into his chest as Oliver's hold tightened. 

"How are you doing? Are you okay," he asked. 

"Yeah," she answered with a nod.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again. “What about you?” She pulled away looking at his hand for any marks.

His hand was a bit sore, but nothing major. “I’ll be fine. It’s nothing.” Oliver sat down on the bed and motioned for Felicity to sit beside him. She did and he continued. "When I saw Billy with his hands on you and hurting you, I just snapped. I’m not going to lie to you, I wanted to kill him and if John hadn’t showed up I might’ve succeeded."

“It was a bit jarring to see, but I don’t want you to think I’m suddenly afraid of you or something. I’m not. I’m sure Billy pushed every button possible to force your hand.”

Oliver nodded. Billy pushed and stomped on every button imaginable until reacting was the only course of action left for him to take.

It was always surprising to Oliver as to how understanding Felicity was regarding things that came with his job or things that called for him to show off his Bratva personality. There was no way he would ever find someone else as great as her.

"Billy, he's changed,” Felicity said. “I mean when I ended things with him it was sort of bad, but nothing like this. He was never physical with me. He never talked about me in a derogatory manner or any of this erratic sudden behavior. This is a Billy I don’t know.”

"It's because of me..."

"It's not your fault Oliver. Everything that happens isn't all on you. You didn't have a hand in him becoming an asshole. He decided to do that on his own."

"Yeah, but I’m the common denominator,” Oliver objected.

“Oliver...”

"Sorry,” he quieted for a moment. “You're right. I'm a work in progress in that area, you're going to have to have a little patience with me in that aspect." Oliver's eyes fell to Felicity's arm. Seeing the sight of the red spot on her arm infuriated him again. He wanted to have his hands on him to inflict more pain.

"I promise it's fine," she tried to reassure him. "I'm not made of glass. I don’t break easily."

He reached out and gently stroked the spot with his thumb. "I don't regret what I did Felicity. I would do it again in a heartbeat. When it comes to you, I wouldn’t think twice.”

"Oliver stop. Just stop it." She pushed herself up off the bed and put distance between them. "You show me that you care and then you pull away. I know this time won't be any different, so this act can stop right now."

“Felicity, I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I’m sorry for so many things. I’m sorry for completely pushing you away. I’m sorry for pretending that I didn’t care. I’m sorry for making you second guess the things we shared. Most of all, I’m sorry for hurting you.”

Felicity noted the sincerity in his voice. It sounded and felt heartfelt as if he meant every word, but a small part of her still held onto a bit of skepticism. “Are you ready to admit your truths because if not, you can keep your sorry and just let things go back to the way they were between us.”

"Felicity, I..."

There was a knock on the door and they both paused. Felicity retreated back into herself as Oliver let out a frustrated sigh. "Come in," he yelled annoyed at the interruption.

The door opened and John peeked his head in. He looked from Felicity to Oliver sensing the tension. He would've given them more time to talk, but Oliver needed to go. He looked at Oliver communicating with a simple look. Oliver nodded understanding what he meant. "I know. I'm just going to make sure Felicity gets home safe," Oliver told John before turning back to Felicity. "Come on, I'll take you home."

~

Felicity unlocked her door and hit the lights in her place. She walked in with Oliver behind her. Throwing her things down on the counter, she took a tired sigh. Oliver on instinct looked around her place making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Felicity ran her hands through her hair pulling it free from the ponytail. She messily tussled it feeling Oliver's eyes on her. He was rooted in the middle of her floor quiet. He didn't really talk in the car. He was rigid the entire time and kept his eyes straight. She could tell his mind was racing. 

She slowly approached him as she played with the ponytail wrapper in her hand. "I just want to say thank you for today. For everything." 

"You never have to thank me." 

"Now that I’m home safe, is this where we go back to our previous arrangement. The whole staying away and not acknowledging the other’s existence routine?”

"Actually because of what happened today, John wants me to go out of town. So I’ll be leaving tonight." He should've already been on the road, but he had to make sure she was okay first. 

"So, is this goodbye again?" I guess this time she had to be glad he came to her and wasn't relegated to a letter. "We should be used to saying goodbye to each other now." Felicity turned away not able to look at him. The push and pull was tiring. 

"Felicity." Oliver caught her hand. He didn't pull her back to him, he just held her hand. Her body was tense because they had done this dance before. "Look at me. Please," he begged her to no avail. Oliver grasped her hand a little tighter and requested the most pressing thing that had been on his mind. "Leave town with me."

Felicity's head whipped around to him. She looked up at him as the _what_  inaudibly left her lips.

Oliver studied her...every inch of her. He thought about the time he spent sitting on her couch while she tended to his injury and forcing him to eat soup. Forced him to open up to her even when he had mastered their art of shutting down. He thought about the sweet kiss and heavenly taste of her. By some form of a miracle, Felicity forced him to feel things and they were real feelings. Ever since that fateful night in the rain, she infiltrated his mind. She meant so much to him and he couldn't make the same mistake by continuing to let her go.

"Will you come with me," Oliver asked Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cautiously anticipating this chapter's feedback haha.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter THREE times trying to get it just right. Hopefully the third time is the charm and I accomplished that. Enjoy!

Felicity stared wide eyed and shocked at Oliver. It was the last thing she expected from him when he stated that he was leaving town. Honestly, she expected the same cycle of him pulling away. This was surprising and unexpected. 

"You...you want me to leave town with you?" She repeated the question to him as if it would change.

Oliver nodded. "I know I just dropped this on you, it's sudden and I'm not really giving you enough time to make a clear decision, but yes, I want you to come with me."

"For how long," she asked next. 

Oliver shrugged. "A couple of days. I'm hoping no longer than a week. Long enough for John to handle things here."

Felicity began chewing on the inside of her cheek as she weighed her options. She dropped down on the arm of her sofa running her hands through her hair. She could say no because it was so sudden, but she could feel the yes on the tip of her tongue. She had been angry at him for some time for pushing her away, but her feelings for him never wavered. 

"I know you're thinking this is another move where I pull you close and then push you away. It's not." He crouched in front of her. "Felicity, this time apart from you has shown me just how much I need you."

"Where would we go," she questioned. 

"This place called Ivy Town. We have a safe house there."

"Do I have enough time to pack a bag?" 

A smile of relief spread across his face as he realized she was saying yes to him. Her answer was yes even without uttering the word yes. 

Eight hours later, they were in Ivy Town holed up in a safe house that could pass for a retirement home. 

As Felicity walked inside, her eyes wandered around taking the place in. When Oliver said safe house, she pictured a dark and dreary apartment or something that was rundown. Instead Oliver escorted her into a beautiful home. 

"Not what you were expecting," Oliver asked reading her mind. 

She turned to him with a sheepish grin. "Not really. I was expecting something a bit more…rough around the edges."

“That means the cover works then,” he joked.

After Oliver checked the house just to be safe, he took Felicity’s bag and put them in a bedroom and showed her an extravagant bathroom with a tub that she could spend hours in.

“I’ll let you get settled in. You probably want a shower or even a nap. I need to make a few calls, but I’ll be out front if you need anything.”

* * *

Felicity walked quietly out of the bedroom with a stretch. Oliver was sitting in the living room in the low light just staring ahead. His arm rested on the armrest as his head leaned on his closed fist. She wondered if he got any sleep or if he just sat watching and protecting in his own way.

How quickly things change. One moment they were estranged and now they were holed up in a house together.

“Mind if I join you,” she asked him.

Oliver didn’t answer, he just reached back for her. Felicity took his hand and walked around the couch to him. She dropped down next to him. He scooted over so she could lean in his arms. “Did you get some sleep?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “A nap was good enough. You?”

He gave an indecisive shrug that didn’t really answer her question, but she knew what it meant. He didn’t sleep much.

Oliver ran his fingers through her hair letting the strands fall through his fingers. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“You’re welcome.”

Quietness seeped into the place and the sound of rain rapping along the window pane and the roof grew louder. It gave the house a peaceful sound. As Felicity rested against Oliver, his chest beating against her back as he held her in his arms. It was a nice quiet moment and with their lives they didn't get many of those.

“I like the sound of rain,” Oliver started. “It’s calming.”

"Wouldn’t you say that this is kind of poetic? It was raining that night I found you and now we’re thrown together again.”

He pressed a kiss to her hair. "Whenever it rains, you’re my first thought.” He pressed his nose to her hair sniffing softly. “You still smell like rain.”

She laughed quietly. "You're the only person that has ever said that about me."

"Good. It's my special thing for you." Oliver had been replaying that night she saved him over and over in his mind while sitting there.

"I remember you holding my hand and talking to me that night. You kept me from giving in to the pain. I was almost out of it, but I remember you rambling on and on. It was amazing really.”

“That was the night I found out just how great I was under pressure.”

Oliver laughed softly bringing his arm around her as Felicity leaned back against his chest.

“Felicity, I pushed you away because I thought I was protecting you." He shrugged with light shake of his head. "I thought if I distanced myself, you would be away from all of this. That you would not be a target to get to me. But it's too late. You're etched into me and I can't stop what I feel for you."

"I mostly pushed you away because you deserve someone better than me. I'm not good enough for you."

She looked up at him annoyed at that sentence. "Why do you feel like you're not good enough for me?"

"Look around you Felicity." He motioned at the house. "Look at where we are. You're holed up in a mob safe house practically running from the law."

"Yeah, but it's my choice and my life. I chose to come with you."

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing," she cut him off, her eyes piercing.

Felicity swallowed thickly as Oliver’s eyes peered down at her. She took his hand in hers linking their fingers together. “Oliver, I found you bleeding outside of Big Belly Burger and ever since that moment, my life has not been the same. And I don’t think it ever will be.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but the words faltered on his lips. 

"Remember the way you helped me at Big Belly Burger," Felicity asked. She sat up and turned to face him. 

Oliver nodded as she continued. "You gave me the encouragement I needed to not quit that day. Then we became closer after you were shot and you gave me the confidence I needed to start doing things for me and only me. You helped me believe in myself. The old me, I was floating by with no ambition or drive. I was just going through life waiting to be told what I should do next. You helped me look inside of myself and now I'm doing things I never would've imagined."

As much as she hated to admit it, she was down on herself during that time. Oliver came and it was like their interactions lit a fire inside of her and in a way, he saved her. Now she was achieving things she never envisioned for herself.

"So when I hear you say things like you're not a good guy or I don't deserve you, I take offense to that. I know how much you mean to people around you, to Thea and to me. Oliver, you've done so much for me and opened my heart up in a way that I didn't even think was possible. I regret none of it." 

"You make me sound like a good guy," he said quietly. 

"You have a caring heart, so in my eyes you are."

"Can I show you something?"

She sat up and nodded. In a surprising move, Oliver sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. He dropped it to the floor as Felicity gazed at him.

"This is me. This is my life.” This was a big move for him. He didn’t let anyone get this close or intimate. He didn’t let women know the real him. Felicity was the one he felt comfortable enough with to let in.

Felicity's eyes fell to Oliver's chest. There were moments in the beginning where she glimpsed the scars, but never in their entirety. A tattoo on his pec stood out. She brought her hand up softly stroking his skin.

“These scars tell your story. They tell who you are and I like that person. Scars and all."

She gently shoved him back as he fell against the couch. Pushing herself up on her knees, she hovered over his body. She studied his body. She traced the outline of his tattoo and then turned her attention to the scars. Running her hand down his chest as her fingers grazed each unique one littered across. Some scars were jagged where she could tell they didn't heal properly. Some were smooth and glossed over. 

She spotted one that looked new compared to the others.

"I got it last year," he told her answering the question before she could ask. 

"When you were chasing that lady? China?’

He nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Because you had to leave town, leave your family, kill for me. Not just China, but Cooper and almost Billy. It all leads back to me."

Tears clouded her eyes as emotion riddled her voice. 

"Felicity, don't be sorry because I'm not. You have nothing to apologize for. I would do it all over again." He brought his hand up wiping at her unshed tears. He meant that. When it came to her life, he wouldn't hesitate to protect her. 

She sniffed the tears away as she continued to etch out a path on his body. Her fingers found the scar from the night she found him. Her hand lingered there as the memories of the night came flooding back. Oliver brought his hand up covering hers as it traced along the scar. 

"This is exactly why," he continued. "Because I wouldn't be here without you. You saved my life."

Felicity leaned down and peppered soft kisses over him. Her lips lingered on the scar that brought them together.

The mood switched. As they intimately confided in one another, Desire now rippled through the air. As she Felicity sat back up, her hands fell down to his belt buckle resting for a moment. He grabbed her hands stilling them in his. She looked up at him with a slight annoyance. "Are you sure," he asked. 

She stayed quiet and nodded. She ran her hands over his chest once more him. leaning in, she pressed her lips against his. "I'm sure," she said. "I want this and I want you. Do you?"

"God yes."

The words fell off his lips like a soft whisper and then he was kissing her. She settled into his lap and in an effortlessly motion, he scooped her up. Oliver carried her to the bedroom dropping down on the bed with her in tow.

Oliver kissed down her neck and shoulder catching her bra strap with his teeth. He slipped it down kissing her skin. He snaked his arm around her and unhooked the black bra in one swoop.

Felicity grinded down on him as she dragged her hand across his scalp digging into his hair along the way. His massive hands roamed he back. He wanted to touch her in every place possible. Her reactions to his touch made him feel more alive than ever before. 

Felicity could feel him growing beneath her and it was sending thrills through her entire body. She licked her tongue out opening his mouth even more and deepening the kiss. 

Oliver wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her up lying her against the bed. "God, I've wanted you for so long," he whispered into her ear dragging his tongue across her piercing. 

He helped her slip out of her pants taking her panties off with them. Her body was a masterpiece. He pulled back for a moment and stared in amazement at her. The way her curves stood out perfect for running his hands over them. Just as she had done moments ago, he admired her. He let his mouth and tongue give the necessary attention to her breasts. He circled her nipple with his tongue before biting at her and quickly sucking down on them to ease the mild irritation.  

His lips continued to travel down her body like a map until he made it to his desired destination. She peered down at him as he looked up at her, eyes darkened with desire. He bit the inside of her thigh as he settled down between her. He took her legs throwing them over his shoulders. His warm mouth quickly covered her wet mound as her hands flew down to his head desperately needing something to hold onto. His tongue licked her folds opening her up before pushing deep inside of her. He sucked down on her sensitive clit sending tingling nerves through her. He devoured her like she was his favorite and last meal.

Oliver pushed his index finger into her wet center. Felicity moaned loudly as the second finger entered causing her to buck against him. He curled his fingers inside, slowly pulling in and out. He kept the rhythm going as his tongue and fingers combined into a delirious routine. The rhythm along with the feel of his scruff against her skin sent her to a high that Felicity didn't want to ever come down from. Her thighs began to shake and she came down while Oliver stilled his hand slowly removing his fingers. He was practically coated in her now.

Oliver stood up to catch his breath. His eyes fell on Felicity as she breathed heavily regaining herself. Oliver quickly lost the remaining remnants of his clothing dropping them to the floor not caring where they landed.

Felicity eyed him as her pupils darkened with want. The length and size was impressive and she couldn't say it surprised her because she definitely felt it through his clothes. Seeing him free only made the want intensify.

"You ready," Oliver asked her. Felicity nodded reaching out for him. Oliver grabbed ahold of himself and postponed himself between Felicity again.

He slowly entered her as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Her hands ran up his back as Oliver stretched her until he was fully seated inside. She hiked her leg higher and he finally began to move inside her. Oliver kissed at her skin across her neck as she melted into him. Felicity's hands fell down and she fisted the sheets beneath her as Oliver slowly drew out each stroke. They were slow and Felicity could feel that Oliver wasn't going at full strength. His body and stance was tense as he braced himself. She wanted him, and that meant all of him. She didn't want him to refrain because he felt that he might be too much for her. "Oliver, you can let go. Please don't hold back."

His movements ceased. "What if I hurt you," he breathed. "I don't want to hurt you."

Felicity grabbed ahold of his face and forced him to look in her eyes again. They were filled with hesitancy. Her fingers stroked his cheeks tenderly. "Oliver, you're not," she insisted. "I can handle it. Do you trust me?"

"It's not you that I don't trust," he said quietly. "I don't trust myself."

Felicity could sense that Oliver was talking about more than this moment. He was talking about them...the two of them being together. Felicity brought her hands up cupping Oliver's face. "I trust you completely, so you need to trust yourself as well." Her hands slid down his resting low at his waist. "Let go. I'm yours," she whispered.

I'm yours. That statement lit a fire inside of him that he never felt. Oliver kissed her with sweet intensity. He kissed her deep with every ounce of feeling he had inside him. He plunged inside her, deeply, hitting a spot he didn't hit before. The intensity of the impact caused her to cry out as her back arched off the bed. He brought his arms underneath her to hold onto her tighter. Body against body they were meshed together. It was hard to tell were one ended and the other began.

The kiss turned bruising as Oliver's hungrily devoured her lips. His pace quickened deliriously. It was as if a dam had broken inside of him. All of his walls were down no longer a barrier inside of him.

Felicity pulled away from the kiss giving them both a chance to breath. "Don't stop," she panted.

Oliver headed her commands and kept going. "Are you close," he asked.

She nodded feeling that he was close as well. His stance slipped and his control was faltering. "Touch me," she commanded. She wanted him to tip her over the edge. Wanted him to be the one to make her come completely undone.

Oliver dragged his hand down her body and promptly slipped his hand between them finding her clit firmly pressing his thumb against it. The amount of pressure applied as he began a circular motion while still pounding in and out of her sent stars dancing across her vision.

"Come for me." His voice was low and came out like a commanding grunt. Oliver roughly grabbed her hips holding her tightly. He pounded into her over and over as she met him thrust for thrust driving her hips down. The pace settled into a perfect sync, moving with one another essentially becoming one. She could feel her sex constricting as her fingers dug into his skin desperately trying to hold on. Her climax finally came down hard washing over her like a flood of relief. He throbbed inside of her as her release covered him.

It wasn't long before Oliver joined her and Felicity could feel him coating her insides with the release of his own. She opened her eyes to see Oliver staring down at her as he throbbed inside of her. There were small beads of sweat across his forehead as a satisfied sigh fell from his lips before they turned upward into a smile. His eyes roamed her entire body devouring the thoroughly pleasured sight of her. Her skin was flushed, her lips were swollen and she could feel a pleasurable ache in her muscles. The way he looked at her in that moment made her feel so beautiful and desired like never before. Never had anyone looked at her like she was the only and most perfect girl in the world.

Oliver pressed the sweetest kiss to her lips before pushing himself off of her effectively slipping out of her. Felicity felt a slight shiver at the loss of his contact and warmth. Oliver dropped next to her on the bed. He composed himself, slowly recovering as the exhaustion began to take over.

"I'm going to head to the restroom for a quick second," Felicity leaned over and told him.

Oliver reached over and handed her his shirt. She slipped it on and pushed herself out of the bed. She padded barefoot over to the restroom as his shirt swung around her thighs.

She was only gone a quick minute. When she returned to the bedroom, Felicity found Oliver resting against pillows with his hands linked behind his head. His boxers were on now with his chest still exposed. He turned to her and held out his hand. She smiled contently grabbing his hand and climbed back into the bed. She nestled into his arms turning her back into him as he tucked her in his arms. He pulled the covers around her holding her close draping her in his warmth. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder before she turned to find his lips once more. The kiss they shared was lazy and slow as Oliver sucked down on her tongue before nibbling at her lips. "Good night Felicity," he whispered against them.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING....

Oliver sat on the edge of bed watching Felicity sleep. Her hair covered part of her face as the dim light from the window shined on the rest. She looked content and happy. He wasn't used to be the cause of making someone genuinely happy. He had John and his team, but that was a different feeling. Besides Thea, he didn't have anyone else that he knew he loved without a doubt. 

Then entered Felicity. Disrupting his life like no other. She saved him in more ways than one that night. He loved Felicity without a doubt. 

When he was away from a year, he wondered if he would ever be able to come back and admit his true feelings to her. He came back and let her in, but only for a moment before he royally screwed it up. He got spooked, ran, kept her at arm’s length and pushed her away. The pain in her eyes when he told her they couldn't be together was clear. Now they were here. 

Brushing her hair away, he tucked it behind her ears.

She stirred at his touch, but didn't wake. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before leaving her to rest. As he left out the bedroom, his phone rang. He knew immediately it was John. 

"Yeah," he answered. He closed the door shut quieting his voice. 

"How are things," John asked. 

"Good," he answered. "I'm just biding time. What's the word?"

"Billy's filed charges. Quentin and Joe came by with a search warrant." Oliver listened. The chain of events was what Oliver expected and so far it was all lining up. 

"Did he ask about Felicity?" She was his main concern. 

"No, Billy is still in the hospital. He doesn't know anything yet."

Oliver nodded as John continued. 

"How is Felicity," John asked.

"She's fine," Oliver told him.

"Good, well I'm actually on my way to pay him a visit now to see if there is an angle I can go at with him to get him to drop the charges before things escalate. He was harassing Felicity, so I'm sure he doesn't want that to get out."

"He's going to deny it," Oliver replied. "He knows how to play the game and I unfortunately played right into his hands."

"Yeah, but I'm as good with my words as you are with your fists. I'll talk to him," John said. "I'll check in with you later."

******

Standing in Oliver's shirt, Felicity stopped in her tracks and stared at the glorious sight in front of her. Oliver stood over the stove shirtless cooking breakfast. It was an amazing sight to see. His pants hung low around his waist and a towel was thrown over his shoulder.

"I can feel you staring."

She could hear the smile in his voice. She should've known he heard her approach. He had skills that rivaled ninjas. It was an impressive feat really. Pushing herself off the wall, she made her way over to him. She rested against his back resting her head on his shoulder.

"Morning." He turned around and wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close.

Felicity pushed herself up on her tiptoes meeting his lips. She could taste the orange juice on him as she slipped her tongue through the small opening. She pulled back with a smile. "Good morning."

"You sleep alright?"

"I slept great."

"Me too," Oliver said.

"I'm glad you were able to get some real rest finally."

"You had a lot to do with that," he grinned.

Felicity peered over his shoulder as he transferred the food to two plates. "Omelet and toast? I didn't know you cooked. You mean to tell me you moonlight as a chef as well?"

He walked over to the set table motioning for her to follow him. "Hanging around the Diggle's, I picked up a couple of tips from their cook Raisa." Oliver sat down and reached out for Felicity. He pulled her into his lap. "I wouldn't boast until you actually taste it though," he said holding out a fork for her.

Felicity tossed her hair bringing it over on one shoulder. She took the fork for him and cut into the omelet.

"It's good," she said between bites.

"You're just stroking me ego."

"Nope. I know what good food tastes like because I am incapable of making anything appetizing. We all know how bad I am in the kitchen."

Oliver huffed a laugh as he began to eat his food. "I remember you not having food at your place. We will definitely fix that by the way. I can't have you starving."

~

Felicity pushed her plate away not able to eat anymore of the gigantic omelet. She turned to Oliver as he stared off into space. Nudging him lightly, she drew his attention. "Have you heard anything from John?”

Oliver took a long sip of juice. "I talked to John and he said Billy is still in the hospital. He woke up this morning and filed charges."

She nodded quietly realizing that they were basically on the run. "What do we do now?"

He couldn't help but smile at the sound of we. "Wait. John is trying to get him to drop the charges. I'm just waiting on him to call me back."

"How would he get him to do that? I've seen Billy when he's fixated on a case or something. He's persistent and I don't think he's going to stop so easily."

"Felicity, if this is too much, I understand if..."

Felicity turned and looked at Oliver as he cut his words off. "Are you seriously trying to give me an out right now? After all of this? Really," she exclaimed.

Oliver held onto her waist keeping her from getting up. "Felicity," he called her.

The way the syllables broke made her calm down and rest back against him.

"You will have to deal with a lot. Public opinion, cops, enemies. There will be some things I won't be able to tell you about my dealings." He held her tighter. "I just don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into anything or I expect you to deal with all the extracurricular," he continued. "I never want you to feel like you don't have a voice or choice."

It was the exact opposite for her. It was the first time that she didn't feel pressured to stay with someone due to outside influence. Old Felicity would probably tuck her tail and run because she knew the sight of her and Oliver together would not be welcomed by many. This version of herself that she was falling in love with no longer cared about what others thought or wanted her to do.

"I'm not running away from this." She slipped her hand into his as he closed his fingers down holding her tightly. "Oliver, I'm with you and we can face it together. Just promise me that you will always talk to me and not shut me out when you need me the most."

Oliver brought their conjoined hands up and kissed her knuckles. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there aren't many mistakes, but I should put the disclaimer that I did my final edit under the influence of cold meds, so excuse them if there are. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (gifs, especially from 3x20, which is the best Olicity sex scene, IMHO). I
> 
> 'm anxious for feedback on this one. ;)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity return to Starling where many opinions await them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervously peeks from under a rock* Any Bloodstained fans still out there? 
> 
> I can't believe how long it's been. Honestly, it feels a lot longer. I don't really know what happened. I was in a groove, and its like I hit a brick wall. So sorry guys! BUUUUTTT I am back though, and I worked really hard to get something out for you. I hope this chapter is good enough for you.

"Wait." Oliver pulled Felicity back. "Your lights are on. Get behind me," he told her in a hushed tone. 

Felicity did as Oliver said while he pulled his gun from his waistband. He gently twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Keeping Felicity positioned behind him, Oliver led them inside her place with his gun. 

Just as Felicity peeked around Oliver's shoulders, she could see her mother and father sitting on her sofa. 

"Mom? Dad?" She called out to both of them. 

Donna was the first to jump up once she heard them entering. Her eyes went from relief at hearing Felicity's voice to disappointment as she noticed the gun in Oliver's hands. He quickly put it away as Donna walked up to Felicity. 

"Oh Felicity." She pulled her into a hug before running her hands over her face. "Do you realize how worried we were? You just up and disappeared."

"Sorry," she apologized. "Things were a little crazy and everything happened so fast." Felicity saw Noah stand up. He stayed quiet while staring at Oliver who was sitting Felicity's bags down in the corner of the room. 

"Where were you," Donna asked. 

"I can't tell you, but as you can see, I'm home and safe."

"You can't tell us," Noah repeated. "Are you serious right now?"

"I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"No, everything is not fine." Noah spoke louder with his voice was riddled with anger. "Do you not realize that you were aiding and abetting?"

"The charges were dropped," she quickly said. 

"Do you even hear yourself?"

"Felicity," her mother called her again. She played with the end of her ponytail as if she was a child again and not a fully grown woman. "What's really going on here sweetie?"

"I'll tell you what's going on. This thug," he pointed at Oliver. "He's filled her head with foolishness and things I can't even begin to wrap my mind around."

Felicity tried to grab Noah's arm, but he promptly maneuvered out of her way continuing towards Oliver.  

"Who the hell do you think you are," he yelled at Oliver. "What is this game you're playing with my daughter?" Noah began shoving Oliver backwards. 

"Dad! Dad stop it! What are you doing?"

Oliver didn't utter or word or attempt to push Noah off of him as he continued berating him. He expected this outburst and there was really nothing he could do other than let him lash out. 

Felicity finally managed to stand between the two men. She grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him outside her place closing the door behind her. She slumped her shoulders and scrubbed at the stress lines forming in her forehead. "I'm sorry," her voice broke. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey." Oliver shushed her cradling her face in his hands. "It's okay. Don't cry." He pulled her into a hug holding her close. 

"I'm crying because I'm pissed. He had no right to attack you like that." 

Oliver wiped her few tears off her cheeks as she sniffed the others away. "I'll live alright. Just tell me what you need."

Felicity wiped her face off. "I need to take care of this," she sighed. "I'm sure you have things you need to take care of at work, so you don't need to stay and be ridiculed. I can handle them just fine, so you can go."

Oliver cradled her face kissing her lips. "I can stay if you want me to."

"Thank you, but I'm fine," she reassured. "Go ahead."

"Call or text me if you need anything. And I mean anything." 

Felicity nodded as she held onto his arms. Oliver kissed her one last time before turning to leave. 

She walked back inside as her parents talked back and forth. Her mother was trying to calm Noah down, but he was only getting angrier with each passing second it seemed. 

"Felicity." Her mother's voice was quieter this time. "You have to understand where we're coming from. I mean we look up and you've skipped town with a guy wanted for putting an officer in the hospital. We were worried sick about you.”

"I get that mom. I really do, but I'm an adult, something the two of you keep forgetting. Also, I said I was fine and I really am fine."

"You're fine with throwing your life away," Noah questioned. 

"You don't get to tell me how to live my life. You lost those privileges when you left. You think you can tell me how to live my life? Up until a couple of years ago, you pretended like I didn't even exist."

Noah fell quiet. The entire room was now quiet with everyone sharing angry glances.

"When did this happen," Donna asked. "You and Oliver? I know he's Thea's brother, but a relationship? How," she questioned. 

"It's complicated."

"Felicity," she sighed. "These half answers are not going to cut it. Okay. I need real and honest answers from you starting right now."

"I'm giving you answers. You're just refusing to accept them."

"Are you involved in his lifestyle," Noah asked. "No need to lie because Captain Lance already told us about the previous hospital stay that you kept quiet. What else are you keeping from us?"

"Are you pregnant," Donna asked. "Because..."

Felicity looked up shocked at the question. "What! No I'm not pregnant. Is that what you honestly think of me? Someone would only be with me because I got knocked up."

"I don't know what to think," Donna said. She threw her hands up exasperated. "I can't get behind you dating him. I'm sorry, but I can't support this."

"Mom, how can you lecture me about my choices when you're with the man that left you and made you a single mother. Who didn't look back until I was old enough to take care of myself. All of a sudden he comes back and you accept him with open arms."

"This isn't about your father and I young lady. This is about you endangering yourself.”

"You're lecturing me about relationships when you have absolutely no ground to stand on when it comes to them."

"Felicity..."

"No mom," Felicity held her hands up. Now she was really frustrated and angry. She was an adult that could make her own decisions and she didn't need to be given permission about who to be with.

"I'm tired of everyone telling me how to run my life. You haven't stopped to ask what Billy might've done. Neither of you. You automatically assume Oliver was at fault."

"Felicity, he put him in intensive care."

"Because he was protecting me!" 

Donna quieted immediately. 

"Billy is nothing like you think he is. The reason Billy and Oliver fought was because Oliver walked up on him grabbing and manhandling me. Billy refused to accept that fact that I ended things with him and he continued to harass me.”

"You all wanted me to be this perfect little trophy girlfriend to him including Billy. Never once did anyone ask if I was really happy. I was miserable with him," she confessed. "He was controlling and manipulate. My life is so much better without him in it.”

"I’m in school, I'm at the hospital, I'm doing something with my life. And you know what, Oliver has encouraged me throughout it all. He pushed me to have goals and want more for myself. He actually cares for me and not just what I can do for him."

"And you're fine with dating a known killer?"

"I'm dating someone that cares for me."

Noah stood up with a form shake of his head. 

"Felicity, you need to end this relationship right now," he said sternly. "I'm not about to have my daughter dating a mobster. You will not continue this farce any longer."

Felicity rose up from her seat. "It is not your decision and I am not ending anything."

They stared at one another for a long period of time. Noah doubled down on his stance. "End it or I will quit paying for this place and you will move in with us."

"You're giving me an ultimatum," she scoffed. "Wow." She turned and looked at Donna who stood beside him with her arms crossed not making a move to interrupt. "Mom, you're okay with this?"

She didn't respond, but Felicity knew the answer. With a laugh of disbelief, Felicity grabbed her purse. "You can have this place." She stormed out of her apartment slamming the door behind her. 

****

"Ollie! Open up right now."

Oliver expected Thea to show up right about now. He sent her a text telling her he was home and to come by when she had the chance. 

He opened the door smiling. "Hi Speedy."

Surprisingly she launched in his arms wrapping him into a hug. When he hugged her back, she removed herself from his arms and punched him square in the chest. She brushed past him pushing her way into his place. "Don't hi Speedy me," she shot back at him. Crossing her arms across her chest, she waited for him to turn and face him. Once he did, she let it rip. "What the hell?"

"I know you have a lot of questions..."

"You think! First I hear about you beating Billy up and a warrant out for your arrest and then John comes to tell me that you left town with my best friend. So yes I have a lot of questions."

Oliver stood back keeping quiet letting Thea let loose. He expected this version of her because 

"First, are you going to jail?"

He shook his head. "Arrest warrant has been dropped. I'm a free man," he answered. 

"Good. Next question. You and Felicity are a thing. Like a real thing?"

Oliver laughed softly. "Do you mean are we together?"

"Oliver do not play with me right now. You know what I'm asking you."

He swallowed his laugh turning serious again. "Yes, we are."

In a surprising move, Thea squealed clapping her hands together. She grabbed Oliver's hand and brought him over to the couch forcing him to sit down."

"I mean I noticed the way you were looking at her at the holiday party but I thought it was just because she looked extremely hot and you are a guy, so. But this is huge and I'm almost afraid to say kind of sudden."

Oliver forgot that Thea didn't know anything about the time he and Felicity spent together while she was away. She was under the impression that things happened only after he returned. 

"Listen," he lowered his voice cautioning her. "I'm about to tell you some things. But you have to promise not to be mad at Felicity."

Thea's face scrunched in confusion. "What? Why would I be mad?"

"Say it or I will go silent."

"Fine. I promise."

Oliver leaned back on the couch trying to decide where to begin. The beginning was easier, so he would start there. 

"While you were away in London. Felicity and I grew closer."

"Obviously," she mumbled. 

"Thea," he warned. 

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"As I was saying, we grew closer. We would see each other and talk, things like that. I got shot."

Thea gasped in surprised, but Oliver continued. 

"I got shot by some rival people and I passed out behind Big Belly Burger when I was trying to escape. Felicity found me and got me to safety. She took me back to her place to hide and helped nurse me back to health. Things between us went on from there."

"You developed feelings for her," Thea questioned. 

Oliver nodded. "I think I was the one that started falling first. So, I tried to distance myself from her. Things didn't escalate until I returned. Then I got scared. I pushed her away and I ended up hurting her," he regrettably said. "Then the incident with Billy happened. I walked up on him basically assaulting her and I snapped."

"I have whiplash," Thea mumbled. "Well I never thought Billy was a viable option."

"I know he provoked me, but he's an asshole that deserved." Oliver stood up with a stretch. 

"You love her," she questioned. 

"Thea." Oliver laughed at his sister's enthusiasm. 

"Wait." Thea grabbed his arm pulling him back to her. "What's this?"

"What's what?"

Thea brought her index fingers up pointing at his cheeks. She saw hints of dimples that she almost forgot he had. 

"I see a smile." She stuck her fingers in the dimples "My brooding alpha male big brother is in love."

Oliver knocked her hands away laughing harder. 

"Oh my gosh. You really do." She grinned. "I won't say anything though. You'll tell her on your own soon enough I'm sure."

"Thank you I guess."

* * *

"Is that a new pep in your step," Nikolai joked as Oliver walked into the garage. Nik noticed the hint of a smile on his superior's face, but decided he wouldn't tease him any longer. Didn't feel like testing his luck anymore. "Boss," he nodded towards John entering behind Oliver. 

“Everyone here,” he asked Nik who nodded in return. John had been in the process of updating Oliver on the things that occurred while he was away. 

He turned back to Olive continuing. "When I visited Billy, he was still shouting his threats that didn't hold water. I had Curtis take care of things, so no evidence was found from street cameras. So once I visited Billy, he knew he had nothing and would have to drop the charges."

"Lance and his partner," Oliver questioned. 

Nik moved next to Oliver. "The usual routine happened. Lance and his people came to try and shake us down. They searched the place, but found nothing. The usual." 

Nik shrugged the explanation off like it wasn't a big deal, but Oliver still regretted having them harassed because of him. The police did that on their own, they didn't need extra motivation. 

Oliver motioned grabbing Nik's attention. "Would you gather everyone for me? I want to talk to you guys for a moment."

Nikolai nodded as Oliver and John took the stairs. Oliver entered his office stripping out of his jacket and sat behind his desk as John stayed standing. 

"We really lucked out this time," John started. 

Oliver scrubbed his face with a knowing sigh. "Yeah. Thanks for all your help. I really appreciate it."

"How's Felicity," he asked. "Especially with everything out in the open about you two."

"When I left her she was with her parents, and they uh..yeah." Oliver cut his words off with a shake of his head. "It's not looking too good."

"Figures. So you and Felicity," he questioned. "Are you sure about this?"

Oliver nodded. 

"Listen." John sat down in the chair across from Oliver. He eyes grew serious. "Felicity is in this now. She went away with you, and there is absolutely no turning back. It's a known fact that you're together, so this is serious territory right now. You need to be absolutely sure that this is what you want." John had grown to care a great deal about Felicity over time. She was a good person through and through, not to mention she was good for Oliver. He hadn't really seen his friend genuinely happy with someone before her. "Don't hurt her Oliver."

Oliver nodded listening to John's words. He had that battle with himself when he wasn't with Felicity and right before he asked her to go away with him. As soon as she said yes, it was full steam ahead. "I tried the pushing her away route. I tried not to have feelings for her and it didn't work. I want to be with her. Her protection is still number one, but I will do it by being with her this time."

"Good to hear." John nodded glad to see Oliver had actually listened. 

Oliver's office door opened as Nikolai announced themselves. Roy, Rene and Slade followed him inside. 

"Good to see you back Hoss," Rene said upon entering. 

"Thanks. It's good to be back." He looked over at Roy with his arm still in a sling. "How's the arm," he asked. 

"Good." He moved it around. "The sling isn't really needed, but it helps with the ladies," he grinned. 

Oliver laughed shaking his head at Roy. He stood up carefully measuring his words. He needed to apologize for the way things transpired so quickly and how they were left to pick up the pieces and deal with the cops. "I called you all in here because I wanted to say I'm sorry," he began. "I brought down unnecessary heat on you guys and as your leader I'm sorry for that."

Slade shrugged the apology off. "Jail visits are second nature by now," he joked. "I sort of missed the wonderful smell of handcuffs.

Roy nodded. 

Oliver joined in on the laughter with the others. "But seriously," he cleared his throat. "We have to be even more careful now. Billy, Lance, all of them. They will all try to shake us down even more now."

"Oliver's right," John added. "Just keep your head down and don't do anything unnecessary that will draw attention to yourselves. We don't want to give them an inch."

"It's all good," Roy shrugged. “Let us know if you need anything.”

They filed out of the room as Slade stood back to talk to Oliver. He walked around to shake his hand and pulled him into a tight hug. "Good to have you back kid," he said with his signature gruff. "And in one piece."

"I was only gone a couple of days. You growing soft on me," Oliver joked. 

Slade clamped Oliver's shoulder with a laugh. "I'm not the one that went on a secluded rendezvous with a young tender," he whispered in his ear. 

"You're an asshole," Oliver laughed. 

* * *

Felicity squatted down trying to reach the roll of receipts she dropped underneath the counter. The bell to the restaurant went off with a ding and she heard footsteps approach the counter. 

"Just one moment and I'll be right with you," she said. 

"No rush. I'm perfectly fine with waiting."

Felicity recognized the voice after a couple of seconds. Any other day this would be a regular visit, but she knew just why this person decided to show up now. Finally grabbing the paper, she stood up with a sigh. 

"Hi, how can I help you," she asked. 

Laurel stayed quiet for a couple of seconds tapping her manicured nails along the countertop. She looked at Felicity with a veiled expression, but couldn't hide the truth in her eyes.

"I'll take a number one,” she said.

Felicity typed in the order, grabbed the cash and deposited into the correct slots. 

"So, how was your little vacation," Laurel asked. 

Felicity laughed to herself as she counted out Laurel's change. She closed the draw with her hip dropping the money in her outstretched hand. "That's the best you could do," she asked in response. "No need to beat around the bush, just say what you really want to say."

"Alright. You and Oliver? You really think that's going to work?"

"Why do you care?"

"Maybe I'm just looking out for a fellow woman that I don't want to see get hurt. I've been in your shoes before."

The lies fell off Laurel's lips almost as good as the truth would have.

"Aren't you with Tommy, Oliver's former best friend," Felicity responded by asking. "I don't think you need to be concerned about me or what I have going on with Oliver. I think you have enough drama on your own."

"Wow," Laurel exhaled. "I was young and foolish at one point as well."

Felicity couldn't help but laugh again. She crossed her arms as Laurel continued to say things like watch out for Oliver and don't be surprised if he bolts again. 

"You think everything is good right now? He will drop you the minute he thinks you don't fit perfectly into his warped view of the world. I'm simply trying to warn you and spare you the hurt I experienced."

Felicity held her hand up cutting Laurel off. She had heard quite enough and didn't care to hear one more word. "Please don't insult my intelligence by acting as if suddenly you give a damn about me now. You've known me for years and I'm friends with your sister and you've said what? Maybe three words to me before today. So don't come in here under some farce pretending like you care about my wellbeing. This attempt of concern is veiled by nothing more than jealously and is complete bullshit, so please spare me."

Laurel was about to say something else, when Alena came up behind Felicity with a to go order in her hands. She looked between the two of them noticing the tension in the air, but stayed quiet. Felicity grabbed the bag from Alena and held it out to Laurel. "Please enjoy your meal and have a great day."

Laurel reluctantly bit the bullet realizing she wouldn't have the last word. She grabbed the bag and spun on her heels leaving faster than she arrived. 

"What was all that about," Alena asked. 

"Nothing. Just stupid drama."

****

Felicity looked up as Thea walked up to the restaurant. She could see her through the glass doors. She leaned over to Alena grabbing her attention. "Hey, I'm going to take a quick break." She slipped out of her apron and skipped around the counter making her way outside where Thea stood by a table. 

"Hey," Felicity tentatively spoke. "I know you have a lot of questions."

Thea shook her head cutting Felicity off. "I'm just glad you're alright. The both of you." Thea pulled her into a hug. 

"Thank you." Felicity squeezed her back thankful to have a loving best friend. She pulled away and told her to sit at the table. "How much do you know?"

"Everything," Thea answered. "I went to see Ollie."

"Are you mad," Felicity asked. 

Thea shook her head and grabbed Felicity's hands. "Of course I'm not mad at you." She paused briefly before continuing. "Well I was a bit upset because I didn't know just how intense and crazy things were. Plus, I understand the need for secrecy. I just hate that you couldn't confide in me about these things. Especially the Billy situation. Which by the way, I'm definitely going to give him a piece of my mind when I see him again." 

"There was so much I wanted to tell you. So so so much."

"Everything makes so much more sense now. I do want to thank you though."

"Thank me," Felicity repeated a bit confused. For what?"

They sat down at one of the small tables as Thea continued. "You saved my brother's life, so that warrants a thank you. You know how he operates. He doesn't like to seek out help or feel like he deserves love and support. I'm glad you made him get his head out of his ass."

"It wasn't easy."

"He pushed you away because he's the stubbornest person I know. He tries to push away the people he cares about under the premise of keeping them safe."

"I didn't want to lie to you, but I’m so glad everything is out in the open.”

"Yeah, he told me everything. Everything from the first night he stayed with you, to the bomb at BBB, why he tried to distance himself and finally how you two ignited that flame," she said. "He didn't give me those specific details because that's disgusting, but you get my drift."

"So you're really not mad," Felicity questioned again. 

"No," Thea laughed lightly. "If you're referring to you and my brother, heck no. I never liked him with Laurel in the first place. She just seemed so, I don't know, iffy." Thea threw her hand up sitting back. "I'm okay with it, I promise. Plus, I'm not going to give you a hard time because this town full of judgmental people will do that anyway. Not to mention your parents." 

Felicity sighed at the mention of Donna and Noah. The very heated argument was still present in her mind. With the way she left things, she didn't see them getting better any time soon.

"They aren't exactly pleased," she said quietly. 

Thea took a deep breath with a sigh. "I'm sorry. What did they say?"

"Well according to them, I'm either just completely stupid, naive or pregnant. Also, I have to end things with Oliver if I intend to keep staying in my place."

"Yikes." Thea took a deep breath with a sigh. "Maybe..."

Felicity held her hand up cutting Thea off. "There is no maybe. My father told me to either end things with Oliver or he will stop paying for my apartment."

"Wow," Thea exhaled. "I hate this for you."

Felicity sighed with a shrug. "I'm not surprised. They were full steam ahead on the Billy train, so they're not understanding that they don't know the real him."

"You can stay with me. I mean I'm still at the manor, but my parents wouldn't mind."

"Thea" she called her name. "You're forgetting your parents and Oliver's predicament."

"Right," she sighed. "Well stay with Ollie. He wouldn't dare say no."

"Yeah he already said I can stay tonight, so I'll think things over later."

"I do have some ground rules my friend. Never talk to me about your sex life. Ever," Thea said firmly. "Make sure we keep our best friend dates. I'm not going to have him interfering with our binge watching regime."

 

* * *

Oliver lifted his head from between Felicity's legs as they dropped down to the bed. He grinned as Felicity fell back against the bed with a pleased sigh pushing her hair out of her face. He licked his lips savoring the taste of her. A taste he couldn't wait to sample again and again. 

He slowly maneuvered his way up her body kissing her warm exposed skin. Giving her time to recover before things would heat up again. 

Felicity hooked her legs around his waist signaling that she was ready and he wasted no time entering her with strong intensity. 

Oliver didn't hold back and Felicity was more than pleased to have all of him. She threw her arms around his neck holding on as his thrusts grew wild. Rocking her hips against his, she matched him with the same intensity. 

"Stay with me," he grunted. 

Felicity gripped the sheet underneath her as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. "I think I already am," she managed to croak out.   

"Not just tonight," he responded. "I mean permanently." 

He slowed his strokes down as her hold on him slackened. He looked in her eyes as she contemplated his words. The wheels were turning in her mind. 

Oliver kissed her lips before she could respond. He slipped his tongue between her lips exploring her mouth. He pulled away slowly as she asked her next question in the midst of a moan. 

"Really?"

Oliver nodded. "Your father gave you an ultimatum because of me, so here I am giving you a solution."

"But if you think moving in with me would be too fast and too soon, I could get you your own place instead. It's whatever you want." He brushed his lips against her collarbone before pulling back to look in her eyes again. 

Felicity lifted her hand and dragged her fingers down his jaw. She caressed his cheek with her hand. "You would do that for me?"

He turned kissing the inside of her palm. "Yes," he nodded. "I care about you, and you mean so much to me. I'm not going to let my girlfriend stay out on the streets." Felicity was there for him when nobody else was. They weren't even together when she sacrificed so much to keep him safe. He was the sole reason for her being in this predicament, so doing the same for her was a no brainer in this situation. "You can take some time to decide..."

"I'll move in," she blurted out. 

"Are you sure," he questioned. 

Felicity brought her legs up higher around his waist. She ran her hands down his back settling at the dip of his back. "I'm sure." It was an easy answer that she didn't need to take a long amount of time to think about. She was done with caring about others opinions or judgements. She was solely focused on what made her happy and one of those things were being with Oliver. 

"It is settled then." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before pushing himself up. He ran his hands down her sides and grabbed ahold of her hips. "Now let me proceed to have you scream my name."

* * *

Billy laid in his hospital bed still recovering from Oliver's attack. Bandages were wrapped around his ribs, with his busted lip and black eye slowly healing. He brought the charges against Oliver even though he knew they wouldn't stick. His dirty lawyer was too good and just as he thought, John Diggle came boasting saying that there was no evidence and that it would never hold in court. He was sure John wiped everything clean and also had any potential eyewitness paid off. Reluctantly, Billy dropped the charges. He still accomplished tarnishing Oliver's name even more in the public eye and casting doubt on what kind of person he really was with the town. 

Still, he wasn't satisfied. He heard about Felicity leaving town with Oliver and it didn't surprise him one bit. She was too far gone. His hooks were in her and she was too naive to realize that Oliver was no good for her. 

He wanted to take Oliver Queen down. He needed to take Oliver Queen down. Starting from at the very top with John Diggle, all the way down to the guy that pours drinks at Verdant.   
   
A light knock rapped at his door and it slowly opened to reveal Laurel Lance stepping over the threshold. 

"Well you certainly look like shit," she said upon entering. 

Billy sat up with a grunt. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I come with a proposition for you," she said. She turned closing the door. She dropped her bag on the edge of his bed and walked around towards him. "You and I working together to bring down Oliver Queen. How does that sound?"

Billy stared at her blankly before laughing only to cut it off with a pained wince. "You and me? Working together?"

Laurel nodded. 

“How does Captain Lance feel about this partnership?”

"I love my father, I really do. But I know he would tell me to stay away from this, so he doesn't need to know right now. Plus, in the end he will be pleased because he wants the entire organization shut down."

"Oh, you're doing this for daddy dearest," he mockingly questioned.

"No," she quickly retorted. "Let's not pretend like we both don't have a stake in this.” 

"Yeah and your stake is being a woman scorned," he huffed. Billy studied Laurel for a moment as she sat down on the edge of his bed. He knew exactly why she was suddenly looking to send Oliver to prison. "Your relationship with Merlyn has fizzled out, so now you're upset that Queen has replaced you?"

Laurel rolled her eyes, but she couldn't dispute what Billy said. Tommy ended things with her after the QC holiday party. The relationship with him was only a ploy to make Oliver jealous. It backfired and Tommy said he was tired of being stuck in the never ending Oliver and Laurel game. Except there wasn't a Laurel and Oliver. They were on shaky ground and suddenly Felicity waltzed in and he barely gave her a glance anymore. 

"Don't act like you aren't pissed that little miss perfect, who if I am remembering correctly, you were supposed to marry, is running around with your rival. It's eating you up inside that she hasn't looked back since she latched onto him."

"I am," he answered honestly.

"Exactly. You get to take down your most hated adversary. I get to take down a notorious criminal while making my case for DA."

“Ah! Now we’re getting to the truth.”

"What," she shrugged. "That's always been my main goal despite everything else."

"How exactly would we go about doing this?"

"I don't want to say much here, but I do have a starting point. When you're better we can discuss the details more at length." Laurel outstretched her hand. "What do you say?"

Billy took her hand in his. "Deal," he shook it lightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did my return go? xoxo


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely welcome back on the last update. Hopefully I can keep you all entertained! ;)

Oliver was sitting in his office at the garage going over some contracts for Verdant, when his phone rang. He picked it up to hear Roy’s confused voice.

_"Hey, uh...some guy is here claiming to be Felicity's dad," he said._

Oliver turned and looked at his security cam and sure enough Noah was standing in the middle of the floor. Over the phone he could hear Slade’s very frustrated voice.

_"Sir, if you just wait here a moment…"_

_"I don’t need to be escorted or watched. I’m fine on my own," Noah responded._

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll be right down." He slammed his phone down and stood up with a deep annoyed sigh and made his way out of his office. 

As he climbed down the stairs, he saw Roy standing at bottom and he nodded toward Slade and Noah.

Slade moved in front of Noah stopping him once more. "I can't let you do that."

"Slade," Oliver called out. He took the last step and stopped looking over Noah. "I can take it from here. Thank you."

Slade gave Noah a final glance over and moved back to the lobby. 

"Mr. Kuttler, would please follow me to my office," Oliver requested. 

Oliver turned and headed up the stairs with Noah closely on his heels. As they walked into his office, he could see Noah looking around trying to see if he spotted anything out of the ordinary. Oliver kept his office relatively free of any evidence because he never knew when cops would show up with unnecessary warrants. 

Oliver sat down behind his desk as Noah opted to stand. "I would prefer if you called before just showing up next time," Oliver said.

"You’re serious," he laughed.

Oliver nodded. "This is my business. I don't think you would appreciate if I came to your job and caused a scene. I only ask for the same courtesy."

"Fine,” Noah sighed. "I’ll pretend that this farce is legitimate to stroke your ego."

"I’m simply asking for the same courtesy you would want. Imagine if I came to your place of business unannounced and causing a scene?"

"You don't deserve common courtesy," Noah spat.

Oliver refused to play into Noah’s game. "I assume you’re here to talk about Felicity." 

"The relationship needs to end before it’s way too late," Noah said

"Do you not realize that your daughter is a grown woman," Oliver asked. "I mean you all talk as if she's this oblivious child."

"She is my child!"

"A child that you gave up," Oliver shot back at him. Noah quieted immediately as if he didn't expect Oliver's words. "Felicity told me about it. How you left her and her mother only returning when she was older. She told me how you leaving completely wrecked her and that it followed her for a long time. You hurt her far worse than I ever could."

"How dare you?"

"Tell the truth," Oliver questioned. "That’s what it is. You’re overcompensating for not being there when she was younger and now you feel the need to run her life. If you haven’t noticed, Felicity is doing just fine. She’s a smart, tough and resilient young woman. I’m lucky enough to be with her."

Noah stayed quiet before launching into his next question. The main question lingering on his mind. "Do you honestly believe you're good enough for her? Do you believe that you can keep her safe? She’s already been in danger because of you.

"I do know that I will always try." Oliver knew his life came with danger and the unknown, but he also knew that Felicity made his life better and that he would do whatever it took to protect her.

Oliver stood up and headed for his door. "Now if you don’t mind, I need to get back to work." He opened the door and Noah walked out of it without another word.

*****

Felicity passed down the hospital hallway looking for room 342. She paused as she stood outside the cracked door of Billy's room. She heard he was getting discharged and found herself walking to his room.

Before she came to her senses and turned around, Felicity stepped into Billy's room as he stood by his bed zipping up a bag. He looked up at her and she could see a hint of bruises underneath his eyes. 

"Coming to see if I was still alive," he asked. 

Felicity lingered by the door holding her clipboard in her hand. "For some unbeknownst reason to even myself, I still have a sense of decency when it comes to you. I actually came to see how you were doing."

Billy huffed a laugh. "Couple of bruised ribs thanks to your boyfriend. It's nothing major though."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "You provoked him. Admit it. You intentionally followed me to bait Oliver."

Billy stood up with a grunted stretch. "If he's that easy to provoke, maybe he should be locked up like the wild animal he is."

Felicity scoffed and shook her head. "What happened to you Billy? This isn't you. Or well at least it wasn't you." Maybe it had always been him and she was blinded by his charms. Blinded by wanting to be loved so badly, that she just accepted whatever he gave her. 

"You don't belong with him Felicity. You don't belong with a criminal. You should be here with me. Beside..."

"I am not your property or anyone else's," she cut him off. "Is that what this is all about? You think Oliver stole me away from you? Not that I have to explain myself to you, but you and I were over long before Oliver came in the picture."

"He was always in the picture," Billy yelled. "He was always there watching you. Lingering around and finally he found the perfect opportunity to slither his way into your bed."

"God," she laughed. "I am so glad I came to my senses with you. You're controlling and borderline abusive." More of his true characteristics were coming to light. He was nothing like the man she thought he was. 

Felicity turned for the door when Billy's voice spoke out again. She paused with her hand on the knob as he continued. 

"It's only a matter of time before Oliver Queen breaks your heart Felicity. Whether that's by dropping you once he's done playing with you or sitting in prison where he belongs. It's going to happen. When it does, I'll be there. I will have to say I told you so, but I'll also give you a shoulder to cry on." 

Felicity could fell the anger rising up in her as Billy stood there with a cocky grin. She never would've imagined that someone she once loved would want her to hurt. "Billy, the best decision I have ever made was ridding myself of you. You can go straight to hell." She walked out and slammed the door behind her. 

* * *

Oliver walked into his apartment to find Felicity curled up on the sofa with a book in her hands. He tossed his keys on the table before heading straight for Felicity.

Felicity dropped her book to the floor and sat up holding her head up for Oliver to give her a cheek kiss. He sat down next to her stripping out of his jacket with a tired sigh. 

"You okay," Felicity asked.  

"Better now that I'm here."

"That’s sweet and all, but I can tell something’s on your mind."

Oliver laughed at the fact that he couldn’t hide anything from her. "I saw your father," he said. "Rather he came to pay me a visit today."

The smile quickly evaporated from her face. "Did he berate you some more," Felicity immediately questioned. "I’m sorry about this," she sighed.

Oliver shrugged giving an indecisive answer. There was no need to give Felicity all the details of his brief but heated conversation with Noah. "He made sure to reiterate that he doesn't approve of this, but I let him know that it's your final decision and I support whatever you want to do."

"Being here with you is what I want," she reaffirmed. It was what she was 100% sure about. 

"Are you really okay? I mean with the situation with your parents." Since she moved in, he noticed how Felicity didn't like to talk about them or usually changed the subject when they came up. 

Oliver could see the way Felicity's face fell at the mention of Noah and Donna. "I expected my dad to be pissed, but my mom, I thought she and I were in a better place. We've always been close, so it does hurt a bit that she sided completely with my father," she answered honestly. 

Oliver pulled her legs into his lap until Felicity was sitting on him. He pressed a kiss to her hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered. 

"It's not your fault."

"I mean technically...."

"It's not your fault," Felicity repeated firmly. 

"It's all going to be okay," he reassured her.

"Yeah," she nodded. She didn't feel too confident about that fact, but there was no use in dwelling on something she couldn't control. "Well as for my day, I saw Billy," she told Oliver. "At the hospital right before he was discharged."

"What did he say to you," Oliver asked. 

"The same things he's been saying. Threats and such."

Oliver could feel the familiar anger surfacing at the mention of Billy. He wanted Felicity far away from him because he was acting like an unhinged lunatic. "Stay away from him Felicity," he said. "And I don't mean it in a jealous way, it's because I don't trust him at all." 

"I'm more concerned about you," she responded. She leaned her head down on Oliver's shoulder. "He seems determined to dig something up on you as if he has something planned and I don't like it," she sighed. Billy's words left an uneasy feeling in her that she tried, but couldn't shake. 

Oliver rubbed his thumb along Felicity's hip. "He's only trying to rattle you and rattle us. Plus, we can't worry about the what if. We can only focus on the now." He reached over the side of the couch and grabbed the present he brought in with him. "Like this right now. I got you something," he said. 

A wide grin stretched across Felicity's face as she sat up. "What is it," she asked excitedly. 

"Open and see." 

Felicity grinned as took the bag from him and she snatched the pink sheets of tissue paper out. "Oliver, I love it," she gasped as she peered into the bottom of the bag. In the bottom rested a silver and pink stethoscope. She pulled it out with a smile dragging her fingers along the cool surface where she saw the inscription of her name in pink letters. Tracing the letter with her fingertips, her smile grew wider as her heart swelled. "You really didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," he reassured her. "I regret not being there when you first starting doing your rounds at the hospital. Which was my fault because of the whole pushing you away thing, so I wanted to be the one to gift you your first one. I'm sure it will be put to good use." 

He actually bought the stethoscope after seeing her at the hospital for the first time when they weren't together. He was going to find a way to give it to her anonymously, but after everything happened and they actually ended up together. He took it to get inscribed to add a more special touch. 

"Thank you." She held it out towards him. "Here put it on me."

Oliver took the stethoscope from her and draped it around her neck. "Perfect fit."

Felicity looked down at herself with the ever growing smile widening. As it weighed on her neck, she imagined herself actually using the stethoscope on a patient. Even if it wasn't time, it was an image she should see herself getting used to. "I love it," she leaned down kissing his lips. 

She sat up situating the earplugs in her ear. She held up the drum against Oliver's heart taking a listen. The slow sounds of his beating heart filled her eardrums. "I hear it," she whispered wiggling her eyebrows.

"What does the nurse think," he asked. Oliver placed his hand over Felicity's amused at her excitement. 

"I think I need to take another listen. And I also think the patient needs to remove his shirt. Better access," she whispered. 

Oliver quirked his eyebrow as he caught on to the flirtatious tone in Felicity's voice. "Really?"

"Mhmm." She straddled his lap next. "Also, this is better as well."

Oliver's hands grabbed ahold of Felicity’s hips helping settle her into his lap. "This just may turn out to be the best checkup I've ever had." He laughed and wasted no time lifting his shirt over his head. He dropped it to the side of him and grabbed ahold of Felicity's hips again. 

Pressing the drum against his chest again, Felicity slid her hand down the front of Oliver's pants ghosting his hardening member. She could hear the way Oliver's heart sped up as she teased him. 

She looked up catching his stare as she bit her bottom lip, something that she knew drove him crazy. Using her fingers, she popped the button on his pants. Grinding down on him, she slipped her hand inside Oliver's pants grabbing a handful of him. 

"Your heart rate is terribly high sir," she whispered. "Is something wrong?" She dragged her tongue down his ear nibbling at his earlobe. 

Oliver jerked in response as his breathing quickened giving Felicity the reactions she craved. 

"Yeah, what's wrong is that I'm not already buried deep inside of you." Oliver remembered that Felicity had on a dress and his excitement grew even more.

Oliver captured Felicity's lips with his in a heated kiss. Felicity snaked her arms around Oliver's neck as his hands moved from his hips up her back. Not breaking the kiss, Oliver wrapped his right arm around Felicity and lifted her up pressing her against the couch. 

He slipped his hands underneath the skirt of her dress and pulled her panties down. He kicked his pants and shoes off not caring where they landed. He gripped the thin straps of her dress and pulled them down covering her exposed shoulders with his lips. 

Felicity’s hands slipped between them and she grabbed a hold of him again. Pumping him in her hands, Oliver grunted into her shoulder before biting down on her skin.

Felicity centered Oliver between her legs and he pushed into her wet and warm opening stopping until he was completely inside. Felicity gasped as he moved inside. He never tired of hearing the soft moans ripping from her as they began. Oliver paused always making sure to give Felicity a moment to adjust to him. Once she gave the go ahead nod, that moment was over.

Oliver started a slow speed of pulling in and out. He lifted her leg up against the back of the couch angling her body even more. He delved deeper inside of her as she tossed her other leg over his back. Her hands clawed at his back as she moaned feeling all of his strokes. "Don't stop," she panted. 

They rocked against the sofa in perfect unison fitting together like the last two puzzle pieces waiting to complete a full picture. Oliver began letting out hard throaty grunts and Felicity could tell that meant he was as close as her. 

His thrusts sent her up the coach against the armrest. Oliver firmly grabbed her hips jerking her back down to him. His thrusts grew wild and sloppy as his fingers dug into her hips. Felicity’s rocked her hips meeting Oliver’s hard thrusts. nails scrapped at his back as her body shuddered underneath Oliver’s.

Oliver pressed down against the sofa lifting himself up. His rhythm quickened and Felicity threw her hands back to the arm rest of the sofa as she grabbed ahold of the material. Her legs locked at his waist and she was soon tipping over the edging hard.

Oliver kissed Felicity softly coaxing her through her orgasm. He kissed her lips sweetly pressing small kisses at the corner before capturing her full lips again.

Felicity brought her arms back down holding Oliver close, she could feel the muscles in his body tighten and strain. She rocked her hips against him once more and clenched around him while sucking down on his tongue.

With one final thrust, his release came like a flood. Oliver collapsed atop of Felicity careful not to crush her. A couple of moments passed with neither one of them speaking, only soft pants came as they both took the time to come down from their high. 

"Maybe I should bring you presents more often," Oliver whispered with a light laugh. 

Felicity pulled the straps back up her shoulders covering herself up. She brought her hand down Oliver's chest letting her fingers trace the outlines of the scars she'd familiarized herself with over the weeks. 

"You won't ever hear me turn down a gift, especially if they all end with me feeling like this." 

Oliver eased out of Felicity and rested to the side holding her close to him. He reached over his head and grabbed the blanket and spread it over the two of them. "I'm really glad you're here with me," he said. 

Felicity scooted down a little further and molded her body even more into Oliver's. She wrapped his arm around her underneath the blanket. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I ended the last chapter with Billy and Laurel, I figured I would give you something nice this time. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me read those thoughts! xoxoxo
> 
> Also, my tumblr page is collecting dust, so send me thoughts or questions over there. I'm going to start posting teases and bits for the story on it that way I'll be forced to use it more lol. Come talk to me @ mindramblingsfics ☺️


End file.
